Marichat May 2018
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: 31. C'est fini, mais il reste une dernière petite chose à dire...
1. Bedsharing

**Pairing :** Marinette & Chat Noir

 **Résumé** : _Partager un lit._ _Du réconfort, un sourire… une amie._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Salut à tous ! Après trois ou quatre bons mois de silence, me revoilà ! Vous l'ignoriez peut-être mais j'ai découvert il y a quelques mois de ça les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir... et j'ai juste **adoré** le couple du Marichat. A l'origine, j'avais écrit 30 thèmes sur la liste des 30 thèmes fluffs avec Momo, en prévoyant de poster mes thèmes tandis qu'elle posterait les siens (sur un couple de Yuri on Ice). Sauf qu'elle n'a jamais pu finir les siens... Donc je profite du mois de Mai et du défi "Marichat May" pour les poster ici ! Il y en aura donc un par jour. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

 **Bêta** : Il n'y en aura pas. Chaque thème est relu par mes soins, mais il est possible que des fautes s'y glissent, j'en suis désolée !

* * *

1 – Partager un lit

Chat Noir se laissa tomber vers l'avant, son bâton se rétractant dans un mouvement automatique dans sa main droite. Le choc de ses pieds sur le sol raviva la sensation de son cœur battant à mille à l'heure, de son souffle presque brûlant dans ses poumons, de son esprit tournant toujours en rond.  
Encore quelques centaines de mètres – encore quelques rues.  
Il apercevait déjà, à la limite de son champ de vision, la silhouette familière du collège Françoise-Dupont. Là où il allait à l'école. Là où il la retrouvait, la journée – même s'il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Pas sans qu'elle ne tente de fuir le plus rapidement possible. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être ne pouvait-elle juste pas supporter sa présence.

Peu importe. Tant qu'elle tolérait celle de _Chat Noir_ , tout irait bien.  
C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait rencontré Marinette plusieurs mois auparavant – Ladybug lui avait demandé de la protéger alors qu'elle faisait l'appât pour le Dessinateur, afin de récupérer son stylo. Il s'était exécuté, son exubérante attitude le poussant à l'appeler _Princesse_ et à lui faire un baisemain.  
La plupart des filles auraient été charmées – il le savait, après tout, on lui avait appris à se comporter correctement avec les membres de la gente féminine. Mais Marinette, elle, avait roulé des yeux et l'avait quasiment _ignoré_ , pour se concentrer sur le plan. Et même si ce dernier n'avait, au final, pas tant fonctionné, elle ne s'était pas laissé démonter pour autant.

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit, mais elle l'avait vraiment impressionné, ce soir-là. Il ignorait que cette fille passant son temps à rougir et à bafouiller avait autant de choses en elle. Mais, au travers du prisme de son masque, il avait pu la découvrir, la comprendre un peu mieux… et il avait aimé ça.  
Alors, il avait pris la décision, un peu fourbe, de revenir. Il avait choisi de traîner un peu plus dans le quartier à la fin de ses patrouilles, de rentrer chez lui en passant dans le secteur même si ça lui faisait faire des détours, de se balader parfois par ici quand il sortait pour échapper à l'ambiance étouffante de sa maison.  
Et ça avait fini par payer. Il l'avait vue un soir, penchée sur son balcon, en train d'arroser plusieurs des plantes qu'il avait déjà pu observer. Il s'était approché sans bruit, jusqu'à la saluer d'un « _Bonsoir, Princesse »_ qui l'avait magnifiquement faite sursauter.

Elle avait bien failli lui lancer un arrosoir sur la tête, ce soir-là. Il en riait encore, en y repensant. Mais elle ne l'avait pas chassé comme un vulgaire chat errant. Elle avait préféré le saluer, un peu méfiante, et lui demander ce qu'il faisait là – s'il avait à nouveau besoin d'elle.  
Chère, chère Marinette. Toujours à s'inquiéter des autres, il le comprendrait plus tard.  
Quelque part, elle lui rappelait un peu sa Lady, toujours soucieuse du bien-être de son prochain – alors que lui s'occupait du sien.

Ce soir-là, il avait simplement dit qu'il passait par là et avait décidé de la saluer.  
Le soir suivant, il avait mentionné une patrouille.  
Le soir d'après, une ombre qui aurait pu être un akuma.

Et puis, de fil en aiguille, il avait cessé de donner des excuses. Il avait simplement appris à s'asseoir sur le bord de la rambarde, un genou contre la poitrine et une jambe dans le vide, à observer la ville endormie et les étoiles scintillantes.  
Et Marinette n'avait pas posé plus de questions que ça. Elle acceptait sa présence et parfois, même, l'anticipait – ces soirs-là, il trouvait un bol de lait encore tiède sur le rebord, et sa princesse assise dans le transat, plongée dans un livre.

Il n'en était pas sûr – mais quelque part, elle devait savoir. Savoir qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement sa propre maison, savoir qu'il venait parfois chercher un peu de réconfort.  
C'était sans doute pour ça que les câlins, un jour, étaient arrivés. Un soir où il était un peu plus énervé que d'habitude, agacé par sa journée, par un combat plus dur, par un risque qu'avait pris sa Lady quand il aurait pu le faire lui.  
Il s'était échoué sur le balcon presque suffoquant de colère, incapable de mettre des mots dessus, tournant en rond comme lion en cage, sa queue battant furieusement dans son dos.

Et elle… elle, tout ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était s'approcher, se glisser jusqu'à lui pour enserrer sa taille de ses bras, prudemment. La prise était lâche, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse reculer et en sortir, s'il le souhaitait. Elle lui offrait du réconfort sans le lui imposer, comme aurait pu le faire Chloé ou l'une de ces maquilleuses collantes qu'il voyait toujours dans les studios.  
Ce fut certainement ce qui provoqua cette chaleur dans sa poitrine.  
L'impression que quoi qu'il se passe, quoi qu'il fasse… Marinette serait là – mais sans imposer, sans rien attendre de lui comme on attendait tout d'Adrien. Avec elle… avec elle, il pouvait être simplement _lui_.

Alors, il avait rendu l'étreinte, acceptant de partager son fardeau en silence, quelques moments, sur l'épaule de quelqu'un d'autre.  
Et ce moment, qu'il avait d'abord pensé unique, s'était représenté. Là, une étreinte pour la rassurer avant d'offrir un cadeau à quelqu'un. Ici, un bras autour de sa taille pour lui montrer qu'elle ne laisserait pas seul. Des fois, une main sur ses épaules pour la réconforter d'une crainte quelconque dont elle ne souhaitait pas parler.

Elle était devenue son réconfort – comme il était devenu le sien.  
Et c'était pour ça qu'à cet instant précis, ses pas le conduisaient chez elle – il le savait.  
Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, pas envie, même, d'y _penser._ Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était retrouver un instant, un moment, une sécurité et une chaleur, la certitude qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui pensait encore à lui, qui s'inquiétait encore pour lui.

Dans un bruit feutré, il atterrit sur le toit de la terrasse, rétractant son bâton pour le raccrocher dans le creux de ses reins.  
Et poussa un profond soupir.  
Naturellement. Il était plus de deux heures du matin. À quoi avait-il pensé ? C'était _évident_ qu'elle serait déjà en train de dormir. Il ne pouvait pas gratter à la fenêtre comme un pauvre chat errant – même si c'était ce qu'il était, au final. Il n'allait pas—

Une minute.  
Il était déjà passé par ici quand Marinette dormait déjà, lors de patrouilles très tardives ou de ses premières pérégrinations nocturnes, à l'époque où ils ne se connaissaient pas aussi bien. Et jamais, _jamais_ elle n'avait laissé alors sa fenêtre ouverte. Sûrement pour éviter les voleurs ou que des animaux étrangers ne se glissent dans sa chambre.  
… Alors pourquoi est-ce que le vasistas était ouvert, cette fois-ci ?

Intrigué, Chat se rapprocha de l'ouverture et s'accroupit près de cette dernière. Dans le carré, éclairé par un rayon de lune hasardeux, il put observer son amie endormie, bien au chaud sous les draps. C'était étrange de la voir ainsi, cheveux défaits et visage détendu. Elle paraissait presque… presque _fragile.  
_

S'asseyant un instant sur ses talons, le super héros pris le temps de réfléchir.  
Certes, Marinette était en train de dormir – et il n'avait clairement, _clairement_ pas envie de la déranger. Mais il était prévu qu'il vienne ce soir, il le lui avait dit à demi-mots la dernière fois. Il n'avait simplement pas pu venir plus vite à cause… de ce qui s'était passé chez lui. Encore.  
Il était donc normal qu'elle soit partie se coucher – après tout, elle n'avait pas à rester debout indéfiniment. Mais… Peut-être avait-elle décidé de laisser sa fenêtre ouverte à son intention, au cas où il parviendrait quand même à venir ? Peut-être… _peut-être…_

« Hé. »

La voix le fit brusquement sursauter, perdre son équilibre et échouer de manière fort peu féline sur les fesses. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse et un miaulement à moitié interrogatif sur les lèvres, Chat se pencha à nouveau au travers de l'ouverture du vasistas, pour tomber sur le bleu azuré des yeux de Marinette.

« P-Princesse… ?  
\- Tu comptes faire de l'ombre à la lune encore longtemps, chat errant ?  
\- Que… Mais je…  
\- Si tu as tant envie de me voir, descend donc. »

Il ouvrit la bouche.  
La referma.  
La rouvrit.  
La ferma encore.  
Finalement, un sourire goguenard se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« J'ignorais que ma _princesse_ faisait ce genre de propositions…  
\- Idiot. »

Un froissement de couvertures, tandis qu'elle se relevait pour s'asseoir sur le matelas. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle tendit la main vers lui. Juste assez près pour qu'il l'attrape, s'il se penchait un peu. Un sourcil relevé, il s'exécuta, tendant le bras jusqu'à glisser ses doigts contre les siens.  
Il lâcha un petit cri surpris quand elle le tira d'un coup sec vers lui, le faisant basculer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Sous le choc de leurs deux corps entrant en collision, elle retomba allongée dans le lit. Il voulut se relever, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, ses bras serpentant autour de son dos et de sa tête pour venir se glisser sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux.

Son souffle se bloqua.  
Il tenta vainement de récupérer un fonctionnement normal de son cerveau, mais les doigts glissant entre ses mèches dorées, grattant le cuir chevelu, apaisaient déjà ses sens, faisant appel à l'âme de chat en lui.

« Pr—princesse ?  
\- Reste là un peu.  
\- Qu-quoi ?  
\- Y a eu un problème chez toi, non ? C'est pour ça que tu es pas venu ce soir ? »

Interdit, il garda le silence – se contentant d'hocher la tête, rougissant à la pensée d' _où_ cette dernière était posée.  
Elle inspira profondément, et il suivit le mouvement pour ne pas trop peser sur elle.

« Alors reste ici un moment. C'est bon. Ça me dérange pas. Tu pourras repartir quand… quand tu en auras envie. D'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête une nouvelle fois.  
Dans le noir, un soupir amusé lui indiqua qu'elle souriait. En retour, il laissa un ronronnement percer dans le creux de sa gorge.

« Très bien. Par contre, m'en veux pas si je… - un bâillement la coupa dans sa phrase – … finis par m'endormir.  
\- Non, princesse. Évidemment. Bonne nuit… ?  
\- Mmmh. À toi aussi, Chat. »

Quelques instants plus tard, sa respiration et son cœur s'étaient totalement apaisés, les mains dans ses cheveux arrêtées, comme des oiseaux trouvant leur nid pour la nuit.  
Il resta là, allongé dans le silence, respirant son odeur et se berçant du bruit de son cœur, plongeant dans les bras de Morphée pour ne se réveiller que peu de temps avant l'aurore.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, c'est de ça que je me nourris. A demain pour le prochain thème : se blottir contre l'autre. Miam :D_


	2. Cuddling for warmth

**Résumé** : _Soirée froide d'octobre. Le vent, la température qui descend… et un héros qui claque des dents._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour à vous ! Ouah, merci pour toutes ces reviews, vraiment ! 3 dès le premier jour, c'est bête à dire mais je crois que je n'en avais jamais eu autant d'un coup ? Merci merci merci ! Ça fait vraiment chaud au coeur de savoir que ça vous plait. Et du coup, j'espère que le thème d'aujourd'hui vous plaira tout autant :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

2 – Se blottir contre l'autre pour se réchauffer

Il faisait froid.  
Vraiment froid.

Marinette était soulagée d'avoir pensé à prendre une couverture avec elle avant de grimper sur la terrasse pour y retrouver Chat. Octobre était bien entamé et déjà, les nuits ressemblaient à ce qu'elles seraient bientôt, au cœur de l'hiver. À tel point que même si elle appréciait de passer du temps avec son partenaire sur le bord du balcon – bien qu'il ne sache pas réellement qui elle était – elle réfléchissait de plus en plus à lui proposer de descendre dans sa chambre, pour éviter d'attraper une pneumonie.  
Et parlant de pneumonie…

« Aaaatchhhia ! »

… Elle en connaissait un qui n'en était pas très loin.  
Un regard sur sa gauche lui permit de jauger Chat Noir, assis sur le rebord du balcon, sur lequel elle était elle-même appuyée. Il avait le regard plongé dans l'horizon, le visage impassible et un genou replié contre le torse. Généralement, ça signifiait qu'il était en profonde réflexion.  
Cela ne faisait que trois ou quatre semaines qu'il avait commencé à venir régulièrement sur sa terrasse. Il avait bien donné quelques excuses, quelques raisons, au début, mais rien qui ne tienne vraiment la route – en tout cas d'un point de vue de _Ladybug._ Mais c'était Marinette qu'il venait voir, alors elle ne disait rien. Il semblait apprécier de pouvoir se reposer ici, plongé dans ses pensées, et elle n'avait rien contre sa présence silencieuse. C'était, à vrai dire, un peu… étrange. Comme un véritable chat, quelque part. Il était là, il ne faisait pas de bruit, mais son absence créait comme un vide en elle. Aussi se sentait-elle toujours étrangement rassurée quand elle trouvait sa silhouette perchée sur sa terrasse, quelques heures après le crépuscule.

Parfois, ils discutaient. Ils partageaient leurs journées – patrouilles ou attaques d'akuma dans le cas de Chat, qui restait très secret sur son identité civile. Ils riaient de blagues ou de choses que d'autres personnes avaient pu faire en croisant leur route.  
Et parfois, comme là, c'était le silence qui régnait. L'un ou l'autre ne faisait pas d'effort pour amorcer la conversation ou répondre à l'autre… et ils plongeaient alors tous les deux dans leurs pensées. C'était reposant, agréable. Dans ce genre de moment, Marinette avait l'impression de véritablement découvrir cet étranger qu'était son partenaire.

Elle voyait sous le masque, le garçon silencieux et renfermé.  
Elle voyait le jeune homme fragile, sous cette apparence de flirteur invétéré.  
Elle voyait celui qu'il ne montrait à personne… de peur de se faire rejeter.

Et dans le même temps – elle se doutait aussi qu'il en découvrait plus sur elle. Sur cette fille qu'elle était et ne montrait pas toujours, ou seulement aux personnes les plus proches. Sur cette fille qui ne cessait d'être maladroite mais restait passionnée dans ce qu'elle faisait.  
Et pour une fois… elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle était, pour lui, _suffisait_.  
Et c'était terriblement agréable.

Un bruit rapide et répétitif tira la jeune fille de ses pensées.  
Sourcils froncés, elle releva les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à son partenaire. Et retint un sourire. Toujours impassible, Chat avait les yeux fixés sur l'infini sur ciel… et les dents qui claquaient. Son visage ne bougeait pas d'un cil, sauf pour sa mâchoire, qui tremblait répétitivement de haut en bas.  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer – s'attirant un coup d'œil renfrogné.

« Le super héros aurait-il froid ?  
\- Je ne suis pas encore passé à la fourrure d'hiver, princesse. »

Le ton était un peu bougon – suffisamment pour la faire sourire à pleines dents. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle attrapa un des coins de la couverture sur ses épaules, et le tendit en direction de son partenaire.

« Tu veux partager ? »

Elle observa le blond jauger un instant sa proposition, son regard migrant de la couverture, à ses mains, à ses yeux. Finalement, il hocha la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la rambarde du balcon, sur laquelle il était encore assis.

« Tu me rejoins ? »

Marinette hésita un instant, observant le vide qui s'étendait sous les pieds du héros. Ce dernier lui offrit son sourire le plus éclatant – lui faisant rouler des yeux discrètement.  
À moitié par bravade – et à moitié parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir de froid – la jeune fille lui colla la couverture dans les bras, avant d'enjamber le garde-fou et de s'asseoir dessus. Le froid de la pierre sous ses fesses la fit frissonner, mais elle eut à peine le temps d'y penser que déjà, Chat bougeait à côté d'elle. En un instant, elle se retrouva emmitouflée dans la chaleur du garçon, un bras rabattant la couverture sur son épaule droite, une main venant se poser doucement près de son cou.  
Quand elle releva les yeux, elle tomba dans un regard de jade qui brillait d'un sourire amical.

« Ne crains rien, princesse. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, son esprit se demandant un instant s'il ne parlait que de leur situation ou de leur vie en générale, un peu plus folle que ce qu'aurait dû être celle de deux habitants de Paris.  
Avec un soupir, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, calant sa tête contre son bras. Quelques secondes après, un menton vint s'appuyer sur sa tête, tandis que l'étreinte se resserrait sur son épaule.

Finalement, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas à lui proposer d'entrer dans sa chambre de sitôt…

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Un thème un peu plus court, mais si ça peut vous rassurer, le thème 3 (adopter un animal) sera un peu plus long. J'espère de tout coeur vous retrouver demain, bonne journée à vous ! :)_


	3. Animal adoption

**Résumé** : _Un chat. Et puis quoi encore ? N'en avait-elle pas déjà un, de toute façon ?!_

 **Note de l'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne journée ! Ici, elle fut somme toute bien remplie. :) J'espère que le thème d'aujourd'hui vous plaira - j'en profite pour faire un clin d'oeil à **Puppy** , qui m'a fait savoir qu'elle attendait la suite avec impatience. J'espère que ça te plaira. On note au passage que je n'ai, pour être honnête, jamais mis les pieds à la SPA - donc il est fort probable que la description que je fasse des lieux soit très approximative. N'oubliez pas que c'est une fiction. Bonne lecture à vous !

 **RAR :** Merci à **Majaix15** pour sa gentille review ! Comme tu es en guest, je suis obligée de te répondre ici : merci beaucoup pour ton gentil mot ! J'espère que les prochains thèmes te plairont tout autant :) Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la douceur, tu vas en avoir beaucoup, après tout c'est le fil conducteur de tous les thèmes !

* * *

3 – Adopter un animal

« Je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, princesse. »

Chat fronça les sourcils en voyant Marinette sourire, puis se mettre à ricaner sous couvert d'une de ses mains. Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'elle l'asticotait avec cette histoire – et il avait de plus en _plus_ envie de décamper d'ici.  
Un chat. Quelle idée.  
Et puis quoi encore ? Elle en avait déjà un, après tout ! Un chat magnifique, élancé, superbe, noir, avec de beaux yeux verts, et qui…

« Serais-tu _jaloux_ , Chat ? »

Il grogna.  
Et roula des yeux en l'entendant rire de plus belle.  
 _Évidemment,_ il fallait que ça la fasse rire comme une enfant. Bon, même s'il ne s'en plaignait pas tant que ça – il aimait bien voir Marinette rire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'occasion de voir souvent à l'école, et la jeune fille était belle, lorsqu'elle laissait la joie l'envahir.  
Jouant le jeu, il croisa les bras, tournant la tête jusqu'à apercevoir du regard la lucarne, sur son mur. Depuis deux semaines déjà, il la rejoignait à l'intérieur de sa chambre, tapant contre le carreau de la vitre pour qu'elle lui ouvre. Elle avait argué qu'il faisait trop froid pour rester sur la terrasse sans attraper une pneumonie, et il devait bien avouer être un peu d'accord.

« Chat serait peu élégant de ma part, prrrrrincesse. »

Ce fut à son tour de paraître exaspérée.  
Et lui d'être, au moins, un peu satisfait. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait inventer, certaines choses ne changeraient pas – ses jeux de mots sur les chats continueraient à la plonger dans un désespoir certain.  
Un sourire sur les lèvres, il décida de pousser sa chance.

« Eh bien ? ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Le _chat_ a mangé ta langue… ? »

Elle le repoussa d'un doigt sur son nez, détournant la tête pour lui cacher la rougeur de ses joues – peine perdue. C'est pourtant une voix ferme et posée qui lui répondit ce qui vaudrait une autre salve de grognement :

« Toi non, mais celui que j'adopterai pourrait bien manger la tienne, si elle est trop pendue ! »

Il se retint de lancer les bras en l'air et les yeux au ciel.

« Allons, princesse ! Tu as déjà un chat errant qui vient te voir presque tous les soirs. Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Faudrait-il que je vienne… encore plus souvent ? »

Elle poussa un petit soupir, qui semblait partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement. Il en haussa un sourcil derrière son masque, intrigué.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, j'ai déjà du mal à expliquer à mes parents pourquoi ils pensent parfois m'entendre parler toute seule.  
\- Mais alors, _pourquoi ?  
_ \- Parce que… eh bien, il semblerait que j'aime bien les _chats_ , donc pourquoi ne pas en adopter un ?  
\- Ton argumentation ne me convainc pas.  
\- Hmm. Et si je dis que c'est parce que je suis curieuse de voir comment vous cohabiteriez ? »

Chat se renfrogna un peu plus.

« Alors, je te répondrais qu'en Angleterre, la curiosité n'est pas de bonne augure pour les chats. »

Il récolta un autre rire, plus franc.  
Et un petit poing sur l'épaule, qui le laissa à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'étonnement. Au final, il ne parvenait pas à vraiment savoir à quoi pensait sa princesse. Allait-elle vraiment essayer d'adopter un chat ? D'après ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit à demi-mots, ses parents n'étaient pas contre, mais n'avaient jamais fait la démarche – et elle n'en avait pas demandé jusqu'ici. Donc c'était tout à fait possible que ça arrive.  
Mais allait-elle _vraiment_ le faire… ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un tour de plus pour jouer avec lui comme un chat avec un souris ?

 **.oOo.**

« C'est une blague, hein ? Tu me fais marcher ?  
\- Arrête donc de ronchonner et bouge-toi ! »

Il ronchonna quand même.  
Pour la peine.  
Mais ne l'empêcha pas de l'entraîner à sa suite, sa main serrant fermement la sienne, sûrement pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Même s'il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir, en réalité. C'était bien trop rare de pouvoir être avec elle dans la rue, sans se soucier d'avoir à la protéger des akumas – même si elle assurait « pouvoir se débrouiller toute seule, merci bien. »  
Cela dit, avoir des gens se retournant vers eux toute les cinq secondes quand ils apercevaient sa tenue n'aidait pas à rester discret. Mais bon. C'était probablement le prix à payer.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, Chat sentit son humeur soudainement s'assombrir. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié _où_ ils se dirigeaient.  
La veille, Marinette lui avait fait promettre de la rejoindre en fin de journée, une fois qu'il aurait terminé tout ce qu'il devait faire, en bas de chez elle. Elle n'avait voulu lui expliquer pourquoi que lorsqu'il était arrivé et qu'ils s'étaient mis en route.  
Lui expliquer qu'ils allaient au refuge. _Chercher un chat._

Pour être honnête, il avait quand même envie de lui faire fond bond, là, maintenant, tout de suite. De se libérer de sa poigne – pourquoi était-elle si musclée ?! – et de fuir dans la première ruelle venue pour bouder. Elle avait _déjà_ un chat, pourquoi voulait-elle absolument en avoir un autre ?  
Pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de le torturer ainsi ?

Mais…  
Mais. Voilà. Mais. Il aurait voulu bouder, cracher, s'enfuir, faire la tête et ne revenir la voir que quand elle se languirait de lui. Mais. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser aller là-bas toute seule. Si elle devait vraiment adopter un chat… alors il voulait être là. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle adopterait le _bon_ , qu'elle prendrait un chat qui saurait savourer le fait de l'avoir pour maîtresse, qui saurait se montrer digne de son affection.  
Alors il se laissait traîner, de mauvaise grâce, dans son sillage.  
Quelque part, il avait un peu l'impression que tout ça arrivait trop souvent à son goût.

Une exclamation satisfaite le sortit de ses pensées, tandis que Marinette ralentissait. De l'autre côté de la rue était affichée la devanture du refuge pour animaux domestiques où elle avait décidé de l'emmener.  
Visiblement, ils ne pouvaient plus trop reculer. Surtout quand elle lui jetait un regard pareil, l'œil excité et les joues un peu rouges.

« Tu viens ?  
\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, princesse… »

Un sourire à couper le souffle plus tard, elle reprenait sa marche, un félin résigné sur les talons.

 **.oOo.**

« Bonj— Ch… Chat Noir ?  
\- Euh. Bonjour, madame. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, on vient…  
\- … Pour les chats, finit Marinette à sa place.  
\- Oui. Voilà.  
\- Très… Très bien. Suivez-moi, alors. »

D'un mouvement de la main, l'employée les invita à la suivre dans une pièce située à leur gauche. Contrairement à ce que Chat aurait pu imaginer – il ne mettait pas souvent les pieds dans ce genre de lieu, après tout – les félins n'étaient pas en cage. C'était une grande pièce spacieuse, remplie d'arbres à chats et de griffoirs, de fauteuils, et de quelques gamelles posées de-ci de-là. Une bonne quinzaine de chats avaient pris leurs aises à différents endroits, étalés sur des flaques de soleil, en train de manger ou roulés en boule pour dormir.  
À côté de lui, il entendit Marinette s'émouvoir d'un petit « ohhh… » attendri. Il renifla.

« Vous aviez déjà vu les spécimens sur notre site internet ? s'enquit la vendeuse, près de Chat.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit son amie, un peu absente.  
\- D'accord. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez passer un peu de temps avec eux, alors. Je suis là pour répondre à toutes les questions. »

Marinette hocha la tête, un peu absente. Une fois le silence retombé, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à bouger, se dirigeant vers un premier chat roulé en boule sur un fauteuil. Elle ne fit aucune tentative pour le toucher, se contentant de s'accroupir devant le meuble pour se mettre à sa hauteur.  
Ce dernier, réagissant à sa présence, releva la tête rapidement pour la fixer de ses yeux clairs. La jeune fille se contenta de soutenir son regard, impassible, attendant une quelconque réaction du chat. Quelque part, Chat était fière d'elle – elle savait comment agir auprès d'un félin, qu'il ne fallait pas les brusquer, les laisser aller vers l'autre d'eux-mêmes.

Elle avait appris auprès du meilleur, après tout.  
Au bout d'interminables secondes, le chat finit par bouger. Mais pas comme Marinette devait l'espérer. En quelques secondes, il avait détourné son regard du sien pour venir le fixer… dans celui de Chat, toujours dans un coin de la pièce. En un instant, il s'était levé, étiré, était descendu du fauteuil pour se diriger vers lui d'un pas flegmatique, queue levée et un miaulement sur le bout de la langue.

Le héros haussa les épaules au regard mi-figue mi-raisin que lui envoya son amie. Il était bien en mal d'expliquer ce phénomène – ce n'était pas comme s'il le désirait. Si on lui demandait son avis, lui aurait préféré ne pas se retrouver ici tout court. Mais bon, tant qu'on ne lui parlait pas de chiens, il n'allait pas non plus s'enfuir en courant. Après tout, les félins étaient, quelque part, de la même espèce que lui.  
S'accroupissant pour gratter le chat roux derrière les oreilles, il manqua de sursauter en entendant un miaulement plus grave, juste sur sa droite. Un autre chat, blanc et noir, s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui en silence pour venir, à son tour, quémander des caresses – que Chat lui accorda bien volontiers.

En à peine quelques minutes, il se retrouva bientôt entouré de cinq ou six chats de toutes les couleurs et de tous les âges, qui miaulaient ou ronronnaient à qui mieux mieux, chacun réclamant des caresses ou des gratouilles, se frottant à lui pour déposer leur odeur, refusant de quitter ses côtés.  
Marinette – qui fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils à mesure que le temps avançait – eut même l'air un instant vexée quand, en voulant se rapprocher de son ami, elle entendit l'un des ronronnements se transformer en une sorte de grondement. Mesquin, Chat ne put s'empêcher de la titiller sur le sujet.

« Eh bien princesse ? Pas contente que les chats aient préféré quelqu'un d'autre ? Peut-être est-ce la preuve que tu as bien assez _d'un_ chat, non ?  
\- Tu triches, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Je suis sûre que sans ton masque, ça n'aurait pas le même effet. »

À vrai dire, Chat en doutait. Lorsqu'il était en Adrien, il n'était pas rare qu'il croise des chats dans la rue qui se mettent à le suivre, probablement attirés par l'odeur de Plagg ou une quelconque autre réaction à leur magie. C'était sa croix à porter – il était chat _et_ les attirait, qu'il soit transformé ou non. Il choisit cependant de ne rien dire, préférant ne pas dévoiler de détails sur son identité civile, même quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ça.  
Derrière eux, un rire résonna. Ils découvrirent l'employée de la SPA, qui était probablement revenue voir comment tout ça se passait. Chat Noir se contenta d'un sourire à pleines dents, plutôt satisfait de la tournure des choses.

« Quelque part, je suppose que ça n'est pas très étonnant, comme spectacle. Mais ce n'est tout de même pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça !  
\- À votre service, madame » se contenta-t-il de répondre avec un sourire élégant – faisant hausser les yeux à Marinette.

Décidant que les câlins avaient assez duré, il se releva, promenant ses yeux sur la pièce. Un éclat de fourrure rousse attira cependant son regard, près de la fenêtre. Là, un autre chat était roulé en boule dans une flaque de lumière. Son regard de jade était braqué sur lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé, contrairement aux autres félins.  
L'employée, captant son regard, lâcha un petit soupir.

« C'est Figaro, notre doyen. Il va bientôt fêter ses quinze ans. Il ne bouge plus beaucoup, c'est un chat qui aime beaucoup dormir. Cela dit, il est très câlin, lorsqu'il a accordé sa confiance. »

Chat hocha la tête aux paroles, qu'il n'entendait que d'une oreille peu attentive, son attention toute entière concentrée sur ces beaux yeux verts, ce pelage roux grisonnant, tâché de blanc crème par endroits, et ce petit nez rose tacheté qui donnait à l'animal un terrible air canaille. Avant même de s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait, il avait traversé l'espace d'un pas leste mais calme pour venir s'accroupir à côté du rebord de la fenêtre, amenant son visage au niveau du museau.  
Le vieux matou le renifla quelques instants, avant de fermer les yeux très lentement. Chat rendit la politesse féline, et sourit en recevant, en retour, un coup de tête dans la mâchoire. Il tendit les doigts pour gratter la fourrure, son cœur chavirant presque au ronronnement rauque qui fit bientôt vibrer l'animal.

Il fallut la main de Marinette, posée sur son épaule, pour le reconnecter à la réalité. Elle venait de s'accroupir près de lui, observant l'animal sans mot dire, une main tendue mais à distance pour le laisser faire, s'il le désirait, les derniers mètres de la rencontre.  
Il le désira. En quelques instants, les deux amis se prirent au jeu de caresser lentement le vieux félin, qui se laissait faire avec plaisir, devenant véritable moteur sous leurs doigts.  
Ce fut à nouveau la voix de l'employée qui les tira de leur contemplation.

« Il ne lui reste que quelques années de vie… Mais à vrai dire, on a plus beaucoup d'espoir pour lui.  
\- D'espoir ? releva Marinette.  
\- C'est un vieux chat, et les gens préfèrent les chatons, ou les chats plus jeunes… Ceux qui vivront plus longtemps, qui seront plus facile à dresser. Et puis, Figaro n'a pas eu un passé facile, et il n'est pas très sociable, du coup. Il est fort probable qu'il ne finisse ses jours ici. À moins que vous ne soyez intéressés ? »

Sourcils froncés, Chat observa Marinette prendre un instant de réflexion.  
Ses doigts toujours plongés dans la fourrure rousse, il la laissa plonger un moment dans ses pensées, soucieux de la laisser faire son propre choix. Ce moment ne dura cependant pas longtemps – bien vite, poussé par son instinct, son envie, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il se pencha vers elle.

« Si tu dois vraiment adopter un chat… je préfèrerai que ce soit celui-là, princesse. »

Elle lui jeta une œillade surprise, avant de faire la moue.  
Une seconde, une hésitation… et puis un soupir.  
Il haussa les sourcils.

« C'est ça, le truc, Chat, en fait. C'était… une blague ?  
\- Une… blague ?  
\- Oui. Je te faisais marcher, à vrai dire. Je ne comptais pas vraiment adopter un chat, mais… C'était plutôt drôle de te voir bougonner, donc j'ai continué. Mais… Mais à te voir, là, tu… Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Il jeta un œil vers le dénommé Figaro, qui ronronnait toujours, les yeux fermés, plongé dans un profond instant de délice. Malgré lui, un sourire vagabonda sur ses lèvres.

« Oui… Il… Je sais pas. Je l'aime bien, oui. Et… tout le monde a le droit à une seconde chance, non ? »

Marinette hésita encore quelques secondes.  
Finalement, elle posa une main sur son épaule, et lui sourit doucement. En un instant, elle s'était relevée en s'appuyant sur lui. Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, sans pour autant lâcher Figaro. Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Bouge pas, je reviens.  
\- Tu… pourquoi ?  
\- Il faut que j'appelle mon père. Que lui et ma maman ne soient pas _trop_ surpris quand je rentrerai avec un chat sous le bras. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de totalement assimiler ce qu'elle avait dit que déjà, sa silhouette disparaissait par la porte où ils étaient arrivés.

 **.oOo.**

Et Figaro fut adopté.  
Il fut même adopté par littéralement toute la famille – d'après Marinette, ses parents avaient craqué en apercevant le vieux chat roulé en boule dans la boite de transport. Et ce dernier sembla plutôt heureux de sa nouvelle vie, auquel il s'habitua très vite. Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la chambre de Marinette, ne redescendant par la trappe que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aller manger ou de se soulager. Le reste du temps, il le passait endormi, roulé en boule sur le sofa ou dans le lit de la jeune fille.

Sauf, bien évidemment, lorsque Chat Noir venait leur rendre visite.  
Là, il quittait alors sa retraite pour venir se calfeutrer dans les bras du plus grand félin de Paris, qui ne rechignait jamais à prendre soin de lui – sous l'œil attendri et faussement jaloux d'une certaine jeune fille.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu :) Pour la petite histoire, j'ai vraiment visité le site d'une des SPA de France (je ne me souviens plus laquelle...) pour m'inspirer des chats qui s'y trouvaient. Figaro existe (existait ?) donc bel et bien, et j'avais adoré sa bouille, c'est pour ça que c'est lui que Marinette et Chat Noir finissent par adopter. J'espère que ce vieux chat est heureux !_

 _De notre côté, on se retrouve demain pour le thème 4 : Faire un petit déjeuner. Il est la suite d'un des thèmes que vous avez déjà pu lire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_


	4. Making Breakfast

**Résumé** : _Quand on se réveille pour trouver un super héros dans sa chambre, n'est-ce pas la moindre des politesses de l'inviter à un petit-déjeuner ?_

 **Note de l'auteur** : Et c'est un matinal bonjour ! (Pas le choix, je dois aller donner cours bientôt, moi...). Heureuse que le thème précédent vous ai plu ! Comme je vous l'ai annoncé, celui-ci est la suite de l'un des trois que vous avez déjà lu - je pense que le titre vous a déjà pas mal aidé à savoir lequel. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

4 - Faire un petit-déjeuner

Un bruit de fenêtre qui s'ouvre la réveilla.  
Grognant, Marinette décolla une de ses paupières ensablées par le sommeil, forçant son corps à se relever en position assise pour s'étirer. Et c'est là qu'elle le vit.

Chat Noir.  
Chat Noir, dans sa chambre.  
Chat Noir, dans _sa_ chambre, devant _sa_ fenêtre qu'il venait d'ouvrir, et par laquelle il était en train de passer une jambe.  
Marinette releva un sourcil.

« Tu fais quoi ? »

C'était rare, qu'elle soit capable de le faire sursauter. Pour le coup, elle eut même peur un instant qu'il ne trébuche de l'escalier où il était encore à moitié perché et ne se rompe le cou. Elle aurait eu l'air fine si ça avait été le cas – devoir combattre le crime toute seule sans son partenaire n'aurait pas été des plus évidents.  
Lorsque le héros eut repris son souffle et ce qui devait être un rythme cardiaque plus adéquat que l'arythmie, il se redressa pour lui faire face, repoussant légèrement la fenêtre. Une courbette plus tard, il lui adressait un sourire étincelant.

« Bonjour, Princesse. J'espère que tu as bien dormi ?  
\- Comme une pierre. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Oh. Euh… Eh bien, je rentrais chez moi ?  
\- Rentrais ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils – avant que les événements de la veille ne lui reviennent en mémoire. Alors, ses yeux se firent un peu plus grande, tandis qu'elle comprenait ce qui avait probablement dû arriver après qu'elle ait sombré dans le sommeil.

« Tu veux dire… que t'es resté là toute la nuit ?  
\- Hum… Oui ? Je suis désolé. Rassure-toi je n'ai rien fait, je suis resté un parfait gentlecat ! _elle roula des yeux au jeu de mot._ Mais je me suis… je pense que j'ai dû m'endormir à un moment de la nuit. Je viens de me réveiller, et je me suis dit qu'il serait plus poli de rentrer. Évidemment, je ne pensais pas te tirer des rêves en même temps, j'en suis désolé. Tu peux te rendormir, on se revoit plus tard, d'accord ? »

Il s'était déjà tourné vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir à nouveau, quand elle se redressa jusqu'au bord du lit pour tendre la main vers lui.

« Attends ! »

Surpris, il leva un œil vers elle, sourcils hauts sur le front.

« Puisque tu es là… tu veux petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Hein ?! »

Elle se permit un sourire goguenard.

« Petit-déjeuner. Manger un truc. J'imagine que mes parents ont dû faire des croissants, je pourrais aller en chercher. Ou bien on pourrait faire autre chose, je ne sais pas ce que tu manges le matin. Par contre… je n'ai pas de souris. »

Ce fut à son tour de rouler des yeux.

« Je ne mange pas de souris, princesse. Mais… tes parents ne seraient-ils pas surpris de me voir débarquer de si bonne heure un samedi matin ?  
\- Ils sont à la boulangerie. Il y a toujours du monde, le samedi, surtout le matin. Le temps que je mange, ils ne devraient pas remonter. Et au pire, on les entendrait arriver. Alors ? »

Il resta silencieux un long moment.  
Un très, très long moment.  
À tergiverser, essayer d'imaginer toutes les possibilités, les risques. À se dire qu'il était fou d'envisager d'accepter. À se contredire qu'il en avait pourtant fortement envie.

Finalement ce fut son ventre qui répondit à Marinette, dans un formidable grognement digne des meilleurs ours affamés du monde. Cela déclencha le rire de sa princesse, qui secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Il ne savait pas totalement comment interpréter ce geste, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose pour lui.

« Allez, laisse-moi passer. On va descendre. »

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle s'était déjà extirpée de ses couvertures, et descendait l'échelle de ses pieds nus. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner pour elle – le sol avait beau être fait en parquet, il ne devait pas être très chaud. En quelques pas, elle avait traversé la chambre et ouvert la trappe menant au reste de l'appartement. Il resta derrière, soigneusement dissimulé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne remonte que de quelques marches pour laisser sa tête apparaître dans l'ouverture.

« La voie est libre. Viens ! »

Il la rejoignit d'un pas aussi silencieux que possible – mieux valait se montrer prudent. Il avait déjà pu observer ce bout de l'appartement quand il était venu s'entraîner chez elle pour leur tournoi de jeux vidéo, mais il ne se lassait pas de l'apparence de l'appartement. Il était bien plus petit que son immense manoir, mais semblait tellement plus… _riche_. Plus chaleureux. Il respirait l'amour et l'accueil, comme Marinette elle-même.  
Un sourire apaisé ourla ses lèvres, tandis qu'il rejoignait sa princesse près du comptoir. Celle-ci fouillait dans les placards, visiblement à la recherche d'une idée.

« Tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier, Chat ?  
\- Euh… Non ? »

Un soupir lui répondit. Elle releva les yeux pour le fixer quelques secondes, avant de replonger dans les placards. Finalement, sa voix remonta, presque résignée :

« Bon, alors ce sera des crêpes.  
\- Des… crêpes ?  
\- Oui. Tu sais, ces trucs ronds et dorés sur lesquels on met du sucre, de la confiture ou du chocolat. Tu visualises ?  
\- Je te remercie, princesse, mais je sais ce que sont les crêpes. Cela dit, j'en ai jamais mangé au petit-déjeuner ?  
\- Tu as tort. C'est super bon. Allez viens. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Quoi ?  
\- Celui qui mange participe. C'est la règle, ici. Alors ramène tes fesses, tu vas m'aider à faire la pâte à crêpes.  
\- Euh… »

Chat recula lentement d'un pas, levant les mains devant lui.

« C'est pas une bonne idée, princesse. Je suis un désastre en cuisine. Ça va se finir en catastrophe nucléaire.  
\- Arrête donc de raconter des bêtises, répondit-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est des crêpes. On va mélanger du lait, des œufs et de la farine. Il va rien t'arriver. »

Il en doutait fortement.

 **.oOo.**

Lorsqu'il ressortit de chez elle, plus de deux heures plus tard, Chat avait le ventre plein et la satisfaction de quelqu'un ayant au final, bien mangé.  
Mais il était également tellement recouvert de farine à cause d'un malencontreux accident qu'il était persuadé que sur le moment, il aurait bien plus mérité le surnom de « Chat Blanc. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _S'il y a d'éventuels spécialistes des crêpes, merci de ne pas me faire rôtir à la broche à la liste des ingrédients que j'ai donnée - j'ai pas eu le courage d'aller vérifier dans mon livre de cuisine s'ils étaient exacts. XD_  
 _En tout cas, j'espère encore une fois que vous avez apprécié la lecture ! Et si c'est le cas, je vous retrouve demain pour le thème 5 : **Front contre front**. A tout bientôt ! :3_


	5. Forehead touches

**Résumé** : _Une nuit déjà avancée. Un silence presque parfait. Deux silhouettes, sur un balcon, front contre front._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bien le coucou à tous ! J'espère que votre week-end commence bien... et que si ce n'est pas le cas, le thème aidera à ce qu'il se passe un peu mieux ? :) Un thème à nouveau un peu plus court, mais là il va falloir préparer les chewing-gums anti-guimauve, parce que c'est du lourd ! Bonne lecture, du coup.

* * *

5 – Front contre front

D'un bond souple, Chat se hissa sur le rebord de la terrasse de Marinette, scrutant déjà les environs de ses yeux verts. La nuit était avancée, les étoiles luisaient faiblement au-dessus d'eux, baignant Paris dans une discrète lumière, lui conférant cette atmosphère de "ville la plus romantique du monde" que certains connaissaient bien.  
Il était temps de rentrer chez lui - de laisser sa princesse dormir. Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire et protester, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, et sa présence n'arrangeait pas toujours la chose. Ce n'était pas forcément sa faute, mais ils aimaient tous les deux discuter, partager leurs avis et leurs expériences, et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'activité qui permettait de s'endormir plus rapidement.

D'un seul mouvement, il pivota avec la ferme intention de souhaiter une bonne nuit à celle qu'il visitait presque tous les soirs. Il fut surpris de la retrouver juste derrière lui, une main sur la hanche et un sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il copia malgré lui, se perdant une fois de plus dans l'azur de ses yeux.  
Elle s'avança d'un pas, sa chaleur venant communiquer avec la sienne.

« Bonne nuit, Chat. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre - mais sentit les mots se bloquer dans sa gorge, quelque part entre son cœur et ses iris.  
Il avait envie de l'embrasser.  
Une envie terrible, impérieuse, indicible. Le genre d'envie auxquelles, d'habitude, il ne résistait pas.

Sauf que là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, de lui imposer ça.  
Parce qu'il était _Chat Noir_. Il était le héros de Paris. Il était traqué, comme Ladybug, par un cinglé psychotique qui cherchait à lui arracher son miraculous. Il n'était jamais vraiment en sécurité, jamais vraiment tout à fait sûr qu'il pouvait se reposer - sauf quand il était chez elle. Et il ne voulait pas lui imposer plus qu'il ne lui en imposait déjà. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

Et puis... Et puis il y avait _son prince_. Son prince aveugle, incapable de remarquer sa présence selon ses dires, incapable de se rendre compte de la beauté et de la perfection qui vivait près de lui, qu'il avait la chance de côtoyer au quotidien. Incapable de l'aimer pour ce qu'elle était, si incroyable, persévérante, intelligente, belle et adorable.  
Et il y avait sa Lady, aussi. Sa Lady à lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier, malgré tout ce qui fleurissait, de jour en jour, dans sa poitrine, à l'intention de sa princesse. Sa Lady, si intrépide, futée, rapide, miraculeuse et magnifique. Mais si insensible à son propre charme, tournant en dérision chacune de ses approches, se contentant d'un clin d'oeil ou d'un doigt sur son nez pour ensuite disparaître sa tâche achevée.

Pourtant, si sa Lady avait capturé son âme comme elle se plaisait à capturer les akumas, d'un simple mouvement de yoyo... sa Princesse, elle, était en train de faire fleurir quelque chose dans son cœur, jour après jour, sourire après sourire, regard après regard, comme elle faisait fleurir toutes ces plantes, sur son balcon, à force de soin, d'attention et de tendresse.

Avec un doux soupir, Chat se pencha un peu, laissant sa main venir se glisser sur la taille de Marinette. Bientôt, son front en rencontra un autre, des mèches noires venant chatouiller sa peau. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sa tendresse se reflétant dans l'azur du regard face à lui. Apaisé, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, se détendit un peu.

Il ne pouvait pas l'embrasser.  
Il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça - lui imposer un amour dont elle ne voudrait probablement pas, alors que sa vie était déjà assez compliqué. Sans parler de la sienne. Il ne voulait pas la blesser ou même l'ennuyer.  
Il n'en ferait donc rien.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir, juste un instant, profiter encore de sa tendresse, de cette amitié qu'elle lui offrait sans bornes ni limites, sans arrière-pensée ou volonté cachée. Elle ne savait pourtant rien de lui, mais continuait à lui offrir tout ce qu'elle pouvait - son amitié, une part d'amour. _Un refuge.  
_ Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à tout ça. Ni espérer en avoir plus - c'était déjà tellement plus que ce qu'il méritait.

Alors il ne l'embrasserait pas.  
Mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de chercher à goûter un peu de cette tendresse, comme il le pouvait. De lui offrir, aussi, toute la sienne en retour. Parce qu'elle le méritait. Elle le méritait _tellement_ , et elle n'en avait même pas conscience.  
Son cœur rata un battement en sentant la jeune fille s'appuyer contre lui, presser son front contre le sien en un retour silencieux de son geste. Son sourire s'épanouit comme les fleurs de son balcon lorsqu'une petite main chaude vient se glisser dans son dos, s'accrocher à sa ceinture pour mieux s'appuyer contre lui.

Dans le silence de la nuit, surveillés par une nuée d'étoiles scintillantes, les deux adolescents profitèrent de l'éternité éphémère de ce moment.

Et puis, avec un dernier soupir, à regret, Chat se redressa. Il plongea son regard vert dans les yeux de Marinette, se pencha une dernière fois pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, et se retourna.  
En quelques instants à peine, il était déjà à plusieurs toits de là, les mains tremblantes, le coeur battant, ses lèvres ourlées d'un sourire. Après une profonde inspiration, il se laissa absorber par les ombres de la nuit.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Rah, j'aime ces personnages et toute la douceur qu'il est possible de communiquer avec eux. :3 J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire ça tout autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire, si c'est le cas ! Et sinon, on se retrouve demain pour le prochain thème : **Lire ensemble.** _


	6. Reading together

**Résumé** : _En une fin de soirée, un chevalier servant vient aider une princesse à se battre contre un féroce dragon… fait de vêtements._

 **Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche matin. Pour ma part, une demi-heure de sport m'attend, mais je voulais vous laisser votre Marichat journalier avant d'y aller. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le thème 5 vous au plu ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

6 – Lire ensemble

« Princesse ? »

Marinette ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle n'en avait pas le temps - et son ami était suffisamment grand pour se débrouiller tout seul dans ce genre de cas. Elle repoussa donc tout stimuli extérieur que lui apportaient ses sens – bruit d'un corps en mouvement retombant sur le lit au-dessus d'elle, cliquetis d'une trappe que l'on referme, grincements des planches de bois servant d'escalier, odeur de cuir et de shampoing qu'elle connaissait bien... – pour uniquement se concentrer sur le magazine devant elle, ouvert juste à côté de son carnet de croquis.  
Enfin, elle l'aurait fait si...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

... Si Chat n'avait pas été si curieux et habile à se glisser sans un bruit derrière elle.  
Avec une subite inspiration de frayeur, Marinette bondit sur sa chaise et tenta de se retourner dans le même mouvement pour faire face à son ami. L'entreprise, déjà risquée pour quelqu'un de normalement constitué, devint catastrophe entre ses mains, menant à un fessier glissant d'une chaise et à sa personne se retrouvant brusquement projeté sur le sol.  
Chat, médusé, l'observa quelques secondes sans un bruit avant d'éclater de rire. Elle le fit taire d'un regard noir et d'un coup de pied.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, au juste ?! Ça t'amuse de me flanquer la trouille ?  
\- Mais j'y peux rien ! C'est toi qui ne me répondais pas, déjà. Tu étais si concentrée que ça ?  
\- Eh bien oui, figure-toi. J'ai du travail.  
\- Oh ? »

Ce qui aurait, pour toute autre personne normalement constituée, été une invitation _claire_ à déguerpir sur le champ pour la laisser bosser, devint aux oreilles de Chat une proposition soudaine de lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire, dans les moindres détails, jusqu'à lui faire perdre un temps précieux.  
Un temps qu'elle n'avait _pas.  
_ Parce que même si le concours se terminait dans plusieurs jours, il lui fallait se dépêcher de trouver _l'idée_ qui serait parfaite, de choisir les coutures et les tailles, de faire les mesures, de trouver le tissu, de…

« C'est... Tu travailles sur un projet ?  
\- Ouais.  
\- Oh... Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Un vêtement, chaton. »

Elle avait pris un ton exaspéré. Il roula des yeux, lui tira la langue.

« Je me doutais que tu n'allais pas faire un plan architectural de la prochaine église du Chat-cré cœur, Princesse. »

Ladite princesse grogna au jeu de mots.

« Je peux aider ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Oh ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?  
\- Te taire. »

Marinette jeta à peine un regard à Chat, tout à fait consciente de ses épaules abattues, de ses oreilles repliées en arrière, de ses pupilles qui avaient certainement dû se dilater pour essayer de l'amadouer. En temps normal, ça aurait fonctionné. Mais en temps normal, elle n'avait pas un délai ridiculement court pour avoir l'idée du siècle, la mettre sur papier, puis la coudre et la présenter à un parterre de gens qui la jugeraient sans pitié. Sans compter...  
Un souffle, près de son épaule, manqua de la faire sursauter une deuxième fois.

« Attends... C'est pas le truc là... le concours ? De machin ...Agrément ?  
\- Agreste, Chat. Gabriel Agreste. Et si, c'est ça. Tu comprendras donc que j'ai autre chose à faire.  
\- Oh... Vous devez faire quoi cette fois-ci ? Encore un chapeau ?  
\- Non. Le vêtement est libre. La seule contrainte, c'est "l'élégance dans l'obscurité." »

Elle retint un grognement en voyant le sourire éclatant sur la figure de son compagnon. Quelque chose – son instinct, son expérience, l'habitude de l'avoir près d'elle… – lui soufflait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à entendre une énormité plus grosse que lui.  
Ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi.

« Mais c'est parfait ! »

Un silence.  
Un sourcil haussé.

« … Pardon ?  
\- Eh bien, oui ! L'élégance et l'obscurité, c'est tout moi, ça, non ? Donc je vais pouvoir t'aider ! »

Une énormité plus grosse que lui.  
C'est bien ce qu'elle disait.  
Elle s'efforça cependant de garder son soupir au chaud dans sa gorge, pour éviter de vexer Chat. Le pauvre n'avait pas demandé à subir son humeur et son stress – même si en restant près d'elle en ayant conscience de son état, il le cherchait un peu. Restait qu'il lui faisait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose, là.

« Si tu veux rester, fais-toi plaisir. Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi et laisse-moi bosser. »

Elle récolta une moue peu convaincue, choisit de s'en satisfaire, et retourna à son livre.  
Ce dernier était pour elle une véritable bible – un recueil d'une grande partie des créations de Gabriel Agreste au cours de ses premières années. Un livre aujourd'hui presque introuvable, qu'elle aimait feuilleter lorsqu'elle cherchait un peu l'inspiration, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller fureter dans les alentours du Trocadero.

L'élégance dans l'obscurité, l'élégance dans l'obscurité…  
Pour beaucoup, élégance rimait avec féminité, donc un vêtement féminin. Pourquoi pas une blouse, ou bien une jupe ? Mais elle aimait bien l'idée de prendre le contre-pied des choses, de donner corps à une idée à laquelle on ne s'attendrait pas. Donc pourquoi pas un vêtement d'homme ? Mais lequel, dans ce cas ? Un costume serait bien, mais plutôt classique et probablement trop compliqué à faire en à peine quelques jours, non ? Sinon, elle pouvait…

« Oh ! »

Un doigt posé sur son livre, juste sous son nez, manqua de la faire sursauter une nouvelle fois. Elle frissonna en sentant la silhouette de Chat Noir se pencher par-dessus son épaule, son torse s'appuyant contre elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se retint de rouler des yeux.

« Quoi, encore ?  
\- Eh bien, je regarde ce qui pourrait rendre bien sur moi !  
\- Sur… Quoi ?  
\- Pour te servir de modèle, évidemment. Que dirais-tu de ça ? »

Marinette jeta un œil au croquis que pointait Chat.  
Et retint un pouffement.

« Chat.  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est une robe… »

Il lui lança un regard scandalisé, mis les mains sur ses hanches et leva le nez jusqu'à presque observer le plafond, dans une caricature de diva offensée.

« Je te ferai remarquer que j'ai une véritable taille de jeune fille ! »

Cette fois-ci, Marinette n'y tint plus.  
Elle explosa de rire.

 **.oOo.**

Lorsque Chat décida enfin de repartir, la nuit était déjà bien avancée – le lever du soleil n'attendrait plus qu'une ou deux heures. Malgré ses propositions – voire même ses interjections – à aller se coucher, il avait décidé de rester près d'elle, intervenant souvent pour raconter n'importe quoi et la faire rire, l'interrompant parfois pour prodiguer des conseils ou des avis étonnamment utiles.  
Au cours de la soirée, elle avait fini par comprendre que s'il restait, c'était pour _elle._ Parce qu'il avait dû sentir l'état de stress dans lequel elle se trouvait, et qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser ainsi, toute seule, sur ses feuilles et ses croquis.

Au moment où le héros de Paris passait par sa fenêtre, elle l'arrêta d'un chuchotement.

« Chat ? »

Il se retourna, sourcil haussés.

« Oui ?  
\- Merci. »

Un instant.  
Un sourire.  
Son regard se réchauffa tandis qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle.

« A ton service, Princesse. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Une petite pensée, encore une fois, pour **Puppy**. Je t'avais dit que le livre te plairait, non ? :D C'est un peu à toi que j'avais pensé en cherchant quel type de livre ils pourraient "lire" ensemble, même si c'est un peu de la triche vis à vis du thème lui-même. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !  
On se retrouve demain pour le thème 7, **Baisers esquimaux**. Vous le sentez arriver, le fluff ? Moi ouiii ! :D_


	7. Nose kisses

**Résumé** : _Une rencontre qui s'achève, un au revoir un peu spécial… et un kwami qui ne saisit rien aux subtilités de l'amour._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Gnnnn. Le réveil est dur le lundi matin. J'espère que ce concentré de fluff en barre vous aidera à l'affronter, de votre côté ! Moi je vais... affronter mon envie de retourner dormir. Urgh.

* * *

7 – Baisers esquimaux

« Alors… Bonne nuit ? »

Chat sourit à l'hésitation de Marinette.  
Assis sur le rebord du balcon, il la laissa s'approcher de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui seulement. Depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait plus la même réticence à s'approcher, à mélanger leurs deux bulles.  
Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû – même s'il avait quelques idées. Mais le changement était délicieux, tout à la fois tranquille et hésitant, confortable, prévenant. Alors il se laissait bien volontiers faire, ignorant de la direction qu'ils prenaient, mais tout à fait volontaire de le faire avec elle.

Peu importe ce qu'ils deviendraient – s'ils restaient amis, s'ils se risquaient à devenir plus, à succomber à ces sentiments qu'il savait tapis dans son cœur, qu'il devinait aussi chez elle. Il avait envie de laisser sa princesse décider de la vitesse à laquelle ils iraient.  
Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas, parfois, de vouloir la taquiner.

Baissant lentement la tête, il s'arrêta en sentant son nez frôler le sien.  
Doucement.  
Comme un battement d'ailes de papillon.  
Bien sûr, que ses lèvres étaient tentantes. Il avait même du mal à en défaire son regard. Mais tout ça lui allait aussi très bien. C'était rassurant, réconfortant.

Les yeux fermés, il se laissa aller un peu plus, s'appuyant contre elle, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille. Son nez frotta doucement le sien, la laissant frissonner sous la douceur de leurs deux épidermes. Un sourire vagabonda sur ses lèvres.  
Un rire le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Que fais-tu donc, Chat ? »

Il se contenta d'un clin d'œil, tandis qu'il rouvrait les yeux. En un geste souple, il s'accroupit sur la barrière où il était précédemment assis, sans pour autant la lâcher du regard.

« Un au revoir, ma Princesse.  
\- C'est spécial, rétorqua-t-elle.  
\- Spécial _chat_ ! »

Il récolta un autre sourire, ses yeux bleus scintillant d'amusement. Un dernier instant, il se pencha vers elle pour cogner doucement son nez contre le sien. Et puis, un souffle d'air plus tard, il s'était retourné et avait disparu dans l'obscurité des toits de Paris.

 **.oOo.**

« Tu comptes lui dire, un jour ? »

Adrien observa Plagg, qui venait de se poser sur le dossier du canapé, roulé en boule pour récupérer ses forces en attendant qu'il le nourrisse. Se retournant, il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, en direction de l'endroit d'où il venait.  
Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour lui donner sa réponse.

« J'imagine que oui. Je n'ai pas envie de lui cacher à tout jamais que je l'aime. Mais… Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne sert à rien de compliquer les choses. Quand elle sera prête à essayer, elle me le fera sans doute savoir, à sa manière. Et là, ce sera le bon moment. En attendant, tout ça me va. C'est… Je me sens _chez moi_ , là-bas, tu comprends ? Avec elle. Alors je ne veux rien cacher, ou précipiter. Rendre les choses bizarres ou inconfortables. Elle ne mérite pas ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
\- Camembert. » (1)

Il y eut une seconde de silence.  
Adrien se retourna vers son kwami, sourcils haussés, prêt à déclarer au monde entier qu'il avait définitivement grillé le dernier fusible qu'il lui restait.

« Je te demande pardon ?  
\- Camembert. J'en dis que j'aimerais avoir du camembert. Tu réalises combien toutes ces transformations m'épuisent, j'espère ?! »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir à en fendre les pierres.  
Quoi qu'il se passe, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Il était Chat Noir, il sauvait le monde… et il avait un kwami qui ne comprenait _rien_ à la beauté de l'amour.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

(1) _Il est à noter que dans mon scénario, pour ce thème, c'était véritablement noté quelque chose du style "Grand discours sur l'amour et ses complications / camembert". Et ça me faisait vraiment beaucoup rire. Oui j'ai un humour spécial._

 _En tout cas, j'espère que le thème vous aura plu ! Même si je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec ce thème là, je le trouve très ressemblant au thème 5. Enfin... l'important c'est qu'il vous plaise ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espèce que le thème 8, **Fake dating** , vous plaira plus ! Rendez-vous demain ;) _


	8. Fake dating

**Résumé** : _Un akuma qui se cache, une situation délicate… et beaucoup, beaucoup de rires._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Urghhhh le réveil fut dur. Je vous poste tout ça et je vais retourner travailler, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire avant de retrouver mes élèves cet après-midi _ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

8 – Faux rendez-vous

« Je pense que j'ai trouvé une piste. »

Marinette sursauta presque à la voix de Chat, qui vint déranger un silence long de déjà plusieurs minutes. Son partenaire, à moitié allongé sur le sofa au fond de sa chambre, avait le regard dans le vide et la queue qui battait paresseusement derrière lui. Ses oreilles étaient à moitié repliées en arrière – comme si quelque chose dans la situation ambiante le dérangeait. Abandonnant un instant son crayon sur son cahier à dessin, la jeune fille se tourna entièrement vers lui.

« Une piste pour quoi ? »

Elle savait très bien de quoi il parlait – mais préférait poser la question tout de même. Mieux valait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur un savoir qu'elle n'était pas censée avoir, à moins d'être Ladybug.  
Chat se redressa lentement, un long soupir délassant ses muscles au fur et à mesure. Finalement, il détourna le regard, préférant observer le bleu du ciel que celui de ses yeux.

« Pour l'akuma. Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'on arrive pas à mettre la main dessus avec ma Lady. Mais je pense avoir trouvé une piste. J'irai l'exploiter ce soir.  
\- Oh… et… Quelle piste ? »

Au fond, Marinette était curieuse.  
C'était vrai – depuis deux jours, un akuma courrait dans les rues de Paris, sans pour autant faire le moindre de dégât. Heureusement. Le problème, c'est que cette absence de manifestation le rendait également très difficile à localiser ou analyser. Elle avait passé une nuit quasiment entière à tourner en rond pour essayer de comprendre ce qui le motivait… sans y parvenir pour autant.  
En face d'elle, Chat fit une grimace – visiblement, ce qui avait échappé à Ladybug ne lui faisait pas franchement plaisir.

« Chat ? » insista-telle.

Une nouvelle grimace.  
Pendant quelques instants, le silence régna à nouveau, à tel point que Marinette pensa un instant qu'il ne souhaitait pas partager ce genre d'informations avec une civile. Et puis…

« Tu te souviens du Dessinateur ?  
\- Euh… Tu veux dire, celui qui avait décidé que je pouvais me passer de ma fenêtre ? Oui ?  
\- Je pense que c'est quelque chose du même genre. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils, peu sûre de suivre le raisonnement de son partenaire.

« Tu veux dire qu'il dessine aussi ? C'est pour ça qu'il vous échappe ?  
\- Non, non, c'est pas ça. Plutôt… il doit certainement… Enfin c'est simplement qu'il est aussi discret que l'était le Dessinateur. Et il fait aucun dégât. Détruire n'a pas l'air d'être son but. Donc peut-être bien que lui aussi cherche simplement à atteindre quelqu'un.  
\- Mais qui ?  
\- C'est là qu'intervient ma piste. Je pense avoir compris qui est la personne qui s'est faite akumatisée, j'ai fait quelques recherches la nuit dernière. »

Oh…  
C'était donc pour ça que Ladybug avait effectué sa patrouille seule, la veille au soir.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Ladybug et toi ?  
\- Ladybug, elle pourra pas faire grand-chose. Moi par contre… Je vais aller chercher des infos à la source. »

Marinette fronça les sourcils.  
Ça commençait à sentir l'anguille pas fraîche, toute cette histoire.

« A la source ? C'est-à-dire ?  
\- Disons juste que… je vais devoir… Faire comme toi à l'époque.  
\- Comme… moi ?  
\- Oui. Un faux rendez-vous. »

La jeune fille sentit quelque chose se tordre au fond de son ventre.  
Si son expression avait pu s'assombrir davantage, elle l'aurait fait. Se rapprochant à grand pas, elle vint se planter devant un Chat qui évitait toujours son regard.

« Tu es dingue ?! Tu vas pas servir d'appât quand même, c'est stupide !  
\- Dis donc, Princesse, lui lança-t-il avec une ombre de sourire. C'est qui, de nous deux, le héros de Paris ? »

 _Nous deux, sombre idiot !_ songea brièvement la jeune fille.  
Réponse invalidée par son cerveau, qu'elle ravala aussi vite que possible, tandis que Chat continuait.

« Je suis en mesure de me défendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, contrairement à toi, je ne serai pas avec l'akuma, juste avec… une autre personne. »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit.  
Elle fronça les sourcils – puis s'échina à essayer de dissuader Chat de se lancer dans une telle entreprise tout seul, sans prévenir Ladybug de surcroit. Mais il ne bougea pas de ses positions, arguant que s'il lui disait quoi que ce soit, elle voudrait venir et risquerait de tout faire capoter si on l'apercevait. Finalement, il se contenta d'un baiser sur la tête de la jeune fille, d'un sourire et d'un souhait de bonne nuit, puis s'éclipsa par la fenêtre, sourd aux protestations de son amie.  
Amie qui en resta comme deux ronds de flanc, sur son tapis.

 **.oOo.**

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui passe par la tête ! »

Tikki observait Marinette marcher de long en large dans le salon, devant la télévision toujours vides de nouvelles sur quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Elle fulminait depuis… Eh bien, elle était énervée depuis la veille au soir, depuis le départ de Chat. Mais cet état d'intense colère, lui, durait depuis son réveil, au moins.  
Et il n'avait pas l'air d'être en bonne voie pour s'améliorer. Loin de là.

« Eh bien… il a trouvé une piste et décidé d'agir pour régler le problème ? » proposa-t-elle.

Marinette lui jeta un regard, sourcils toujours froncés.

« Et pourquoi le faire seul, au juste ? Et Ladybug ?! C'est aussi mon travail, tout de même !  
\- Il te l'a dit, sa présence risquerait de le faire découvrir. Parfois c'est aussi nécessaire que vous puissiez travailler loin de l'autre, mais toujours en tandem. Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, Marinette.  
\- Je suis inquiète, c'est tout ! »

Un long silence sceptique glissa entre elles, accordant à Tikki le temps de jeter un regard peu convaincu à sa porteuse.

« C'est tout ? Vraiment ?  
\- Et que voudrais-tu que ce soit d'autre, Tikki ?  
\- Oh… Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas si bien… Je dirais qu'il y a de la _jalousie_ , aussi.  
\- De… quoi ?!  
\- Eh bien. Oui. Que ton partenaire, _ton Chat Noir_ , se retrouve en rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

La jeune fille la fixa sans mot dire pendant un long moment.  
Finalement, elle se laissa tomber assise sur le sofa, un long soupir dégonflant ses poumons, faisant retomber ses épaules en avant. Elle laissa ses doigts venir jouer avec une de ses deux couettes, offrant sa paume à Tikki pour qu'elle puisse venir s'y poser.

« C'est… c'est plus compliqué que ça, Tikki. Je suis surtout… _inquiète_. Et puis… il aurait pu me le dire.  
\- Mais il te l'a dit, non ?  
\- Non, je veux dire… le dire à Ladybug. Il aurait pu me le dire et me demander de ne pas venir. Mais me dire où il allait, pour que je puisse être rapidement sur place s'il avait le moindre problème. C'est… c'est mon partenaire. Je ne veux pas qu'il se mette en danger inutilement, ou qu'il lui arrive le moindre problème. Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me faire confiance sur ce point-là.  
\- Oh… »

Tikki parut réfléchir un moment.  
Finalement, relevant les yeux, elle leva les pattes en un signe d'ignorance.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison ? »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.  
Un son insistant la coupa dans son élan. Le bip-bip de son portable. Celui indiquant une alerte live du Ladyblog.  
Visiblement, l'akuma était sorti de sa cachette. Et connaissant sa meilleure amie… elle était sûrement déjà sur les lieux. Se relevant, Marinette focalisa son attention sur Tikki.

« J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé ?!  
\- Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'aller voir ! »

 **.oOo.**

D'un ample mouvement du bras, Ladybug détacha le yoyo de la cheminée où il s'était accroché. Elle se réceptionna parfaitement sur le toit, laissant son outil s'enrouler, jusqu'à pouvoir l'attraper et le glisser sur sa hanche.  
Les sourcils froncés, elle balaya l'esplanade du regard.

Où était l'akuma ?  
Et surtout… _où était Chat ?!_

Elle ne resta plantée là que quelques secondes, avant qu'un grand bruit n'attire son attention sur sa droite, presque derrière elle. Un nuage de fumée s'élevait derrière un groupe de bâtiments un peu plus hauts que celui où elle s'était juchée.  
En quelques secondes, son yoyo était à nouveau déroulé, sa silhouette à nouveau en mouvement. Elle se faufila de toit en toit jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre la colonne de fumée, décidant de la contourner par l'arrière. Sur la pointe des pieds – elle ignorait encore vraiment quel était le pouvoir de leur nouvel adversaire, il valait mieux rester prudente – Ladybug s'approcha du bord du toit, jusqu'à se pencher pour apercevoir la rue en contrebas.

Et manqua de pouffer.  
Son partenaire était là. En bonne santé.  
… Mais pas en très bonne posture.

Elle aurait pu attendre.  
Une partie mesquine de son esprit avait même envie d'attendre _exprès_ , et de le laisser se débrouiller. Mais il y avait malheureusement un akuma dont il fallait s'occuper, et elle aurait probablement besoin de lui, à un moment ou à un autre.  
Attachant son yoyo, elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, juste derrière le couple enlacé – dont l'une des deux figures tentait pourtant de se dégager fermement. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche la fit amplement sourire en apercevant un détail – une rousse avec, dans ses mains, _un portable_ – avant qu'elle ne s'approche pour de bon des deux tourtereaux.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Mais j'aurai besoin de Chat. »

La posture qu'avait adoptée Chat avait déjà de quoi illuminer ses vieux jours pour longtemps.  
Le regard qu'il lui lança, comme si elle était une sainte, la fit largement sourire.  
Mais c'est le miaulement soulagé qu'il lança en étant finalement relâché de l'étreinte forcée qui lui fit perdre de pieds.  
En quelques secondes, elle explosa dans un fou rire monumental, gloussant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Chat lui jeta un regard aussi noir que son nom.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle.  
\- Pfffw…pffwhahahahahaha moi… moi si, je t'assure ! Toi, Don Juan parmi les Don Juans, attrapé à ton propre jeu. Ça fait quoi de se retrouver dans le rôle de la souris, mon minou ?  
\- C'est _exactement_ pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant… »

Ladybug repartit dans un éclat de rire.

 **.oOo.**

« Marinette ? »

Chat se laissa tomber sur le balcon de son amie dans un geste rendu souple par l'habitude. Elle lui tournait le dos, appuyée sur son balcon. Le héros de Paris fronça les sourcils. D'ordinaire, elle se tournait pour l'accueillir, ou lui répondait.  
Mais là, pas un bruit. Pas un signe. Pas un mot.  
Et pourquoi avait-elle le dos qui tremblait ? Qu'est-ce que…  
En contournant la jeune fille, le jeune homme sentit un frisson d'horreur dévaler son dos. Elle tenait son portable.  
Portable qui lisait une vidéo.  
Une vidéo qu'il connaissait _bien_. Pour l'avoir vécue.

« Marinette ! Pas toi ! »

S'il avait su qu'Alya trouverait le moyen d'être là, il aurait préféré se jeter à l'eau que de se lancer dans ce qui n'avait été qu'une stupide entreprise. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que la personne derrière l'akuma aimait les hommes ? Et qu'en plus, la personne dont il était amoureux était un italien _adorant_ draguer ?

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il trouve un moyen de soudoyer Alya, pour qu'elle efface cette vidéo. Au plus vite.  
Sinon, il ne donnait pas cher de sa réputation, songea-t-il en entendant son amie exploser de rire.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Mouahahahaha :D J'ai beaucoup rit à faire ce thème... même si je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout à fait réussi à faire ce que je voulais faire. Vous avez bien compris l'histoire en la lisant ? J'avais quelques doutes quand même... Hésitez pas à me faire un petit retour, ça m'aiderait vachement ! Merci d'avance :3  
_ _Et en attendant d'avoir de vos nouvelles, on se retrouve demain, pour le thème 9 : **S'occuper de l'autre quand il est malade.** Ça promet ! _


	9. Caring for the other when sick

**Résumé** : _Un akuma qui contrôle la pluie, un chat mouillé… et une sombre histoire de pain au camembert._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bon j'ai pu voir que le thème de hier a été un peu mal compris... désolée ! C'était clair dans ma tête, mais pas forcément dans la vôtre, je crois. Mais j'imagine que ce thème là sera plus clair ! : D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, surtout. Bonne lecture :3

* * *

9 – Prendre soin de l'autre quand il est malade

Marinette releva soudain la tête.  
Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais il lui semblait… Il ne venait pas d'y avoir un bruit ?

L'orage s'était pourtant terminé l'après-midi même, au moment où ils avaient enfin vaincu cet akuma qui pouvait contrôler la pluie. Il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'elle entende encore le tonnerre, non ? Pourtant, il lui semblait bien avoir perçu quelque chose, au-delà de la musique qui continuait de tourner dans son casque…  
Ôtant ce dernier, la jeune fille recula sa chaise pour jeter un coup d'œil au bord de son lit – où elle aperçut Tikki. Celle-ci avait ouvert un œil ensommeillé qu'elle dardait à présent sur elle.

« Marinette… ?  
\- Tikki ? Tu as entendu quelque chose, toi aussi ? »

Le kwami hocha doucement la tête, avant de pointer une patte en direction du plafond au-dessus d'elle.

« Je crois… que ça venait du plafond ? »

Marinette fronça des sourcils.  
Du plafond ? Ça ne devait pas être un orage alors – le bruit aurait été _largement_ différent. Et puis, elle aurait vu un éclair, même aussi concentrée qu'elle était sur sa future tenue ! Et si ce n'était pas du tonnerre et que ça venait du plafond…  
Définitivement curieuse, la jeune fille retira son casque de son cou, avant de se lever et de grimper à l'échelle menant vers son lit. Elle capta le mouvement de Tikki, qui filait se cacher dans la bibliothèque près de ses oreillers, tandis qu'elle-même débloquait la fermeture de son vasistas, se redressant sur ses jambes pour jeter un coup d'œil sur la terrasse et…

« Chat ?! »

La silhouette émit un vague gémissement, non loin d'elle.  
Recroquevillé en une forme noire et à peine définissable dans l'obscurité, il ne bougea même pas une oreille quand Marinette s'extirpa de sa chambre pour venir s'accroupir près de lui. Il émit à peine un grognement quand la main froide de la jeune fille fit soudain contraste avec son front brûlant.

« Mais… Tu as de la fièvre ? Chat ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ? »

La question était stupide, en fait.  
 _L'orage.  
_ Ce fichu akuma les avait fait courir presque des heures sous l'eau glaciale. Et c'était bien connu, les chats abhorraient l'eau. Évidemment qu'il tomberait malade. Marinette aurait dû s'en inquiéter, lui dire de se ménager, de…

Une toux inquiétante poussa le jeune homme à se rouler encore plus en boule.  
Ça n'était pas le moment pour elle de réfléchir. Il avait besoin de soins, d'être au chaud, qu'on s'occupe de lui – et il était hors de question qu'il tente de rentrer comme ça chez lui. Surtout quand elle savait, de sa propre bouche, qu'il avait souvent tendance à être laissé seul chez lui.  
Avec un soupir, Marinette retourna près de sa fenêtre pour faire signe à Tikki de rester cachée. Puis, avisant le héros et l'ouverture, elle s'escrima ensuite à faire passer l'un dans l'autre.  
Affaire qui fut loin d'être évidente.  
Mais au prix de quelques minutes de réflexion, d'une certaine dose de manipulation et de quelques éventuels bleus chez Chat – elle s'excuserait plus tard – elle finit par faire entrer son ami dans sa chambre, l'allongeant dans ses draps en veillant à ce que l'addition « couverture plus combinaison de cuir » ne lui tienne pas trop chaud.

Pas qu'il fut en état de s'en plaindre – il était à peine conscient, de toute façon.  
Observant Chat un instant, Marinette finit par prendre la décision de redescendre sur le plancher de sa chambre. Tikki l'y rejointe, se maintenant sous le lit pour éviter tout regard impromptu.

« Et maintenant ? chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Maintenant… On essaye de le soigner comme on peut. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux trouver en bas. »

Au vu de l'heure un peu tardive – et de la profession qu'ils exerçaient – ses parents étaient déjà couchés depuis bien longtemps. Elle erra donc dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir, récoltant des lingettes et une bassine d'eau froide, un thermos qu'elle remplit de thé bien chaud, et quelques fruits secs.  
Chat n'avait pas bougé quand elle retourna auprès de lui, remontant près de son lit les divers ustensiles qu'elle avait réunis, réussissant par miracle à ne pas renverser d'eau froide ni sur son lit, ni sur son ami. Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsqu'elle entreprit de le rafraîchir avec les linges humides. Il sembla reprendre un peu conscience lorsqu'elle l'exhorta à se réveiller pour boire un peu – mais ce ne fut que l'espace de quelques instants.

Non, Chat ne broncha véritablement pas.  
En revanche… sa bague le fit.  
Il était là depuis déjà peut-être une heure quand un bipbip que Marinette connaissait trop bien pour l'avoir souvent entendu près de ses oreilles résonna dans la chambre. Paniquée, la jeune fille lança un coup d'œil au bijou de Chat, qui avait déjà perdu un des coussinets de la patte de chat l'ornant.  
Il allait se détransformer.  
Il allait se détransformer, et qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ?!

« Tikki ?! »

Le kwami fut près d'elle en moins d'une demi-seconde. Elle se peletonna près de son oreille par prudence, au cas où Chat ouvrirait les yeux de façon impromptue.

« Tikki, je fais quoi ?! Je peux pas rester là, il va… et je… mais on doit s'occuper de lui ! Comment est-ce que je peux… ?  
\- Descend dans le salon. Je reste ici pour demander à son kwami de quoi il a besoin pour se recharger, d'accord ? Je te rejoins. Va ! »

En quelques secondes et seulement un bip, la jeune fille avait disparu par la trappe, se réfugiant dans l'obscurité rassurante de son salon. C'est là que Tikki la trouva, quelques minutes plus tard, assise sur le sofa et les yeux dirigés vers les lointaines lumières de Paris.

« Alors ?  
\- Plagg m'a dit qu'il avait une très nette préférence pour le fromage. Du camembert, pur si tu as. Sinon il se satisfera de ce que tu pourras trouver, mais il m'a demandé de te faire jurer de ne pas le dire à Chat. Sinon il ne voudra plus le fournir en camembert, il en est sûr. »

Marinette pouffa.  
Elle n'avait jamais vu ce kwami, mais il lui semblait plutôt drôle, comme personnage. Rassurée sur le fait qu'il allait assez bien, elle se releva pour s'approcher du frigo sur la pointe des pieds. Ce dernier ne contenait pas grand-chose – et encore moins de fromage. Ce n'était donc pas là qu'elle trouverait quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.  
En revanche…

Ouvrant la porte menant à la boulangerie aussi discrètement que possible – cette dernière était vieille et avait trop tendance à grincer pour être honnête – elle se glissa dans l'escalier. La pièce était là aussi plongée dans le noir, mais bien heureusement, elle la connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas se cogner ou avoir à chercher son chemin.  
Elle fouilla les étagères un petit moment avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

 _Du pain au fromage.  
_ Plus précisément – du pain dont on avait découpé le dessus en un motif de croix, pour y glisser des morceaux de _camembert_ , et qu'on avait ensuite fait griller au four. Un vrai délice, même si elle n'était pas une grande fan de fromage. Mais son père était très doué pour le faire. Ce n'était peut-être pas du camembert pur, comme il l'avait demandé, mais ce dénommé Plagg se satisferait probablement de ça.  
Se tournant vers Tikki, elle chuchota :

« C'est un gros mangeur, ou… ?  
\- De ce que je me souviens, assez. Et il a dit qu'il était fatigué par la maladie d'A—De Chat, donc il aura encore besoin de se retransformer plus tard, je pense. Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre autant que tu peux. »

Hochant la tête, Marinette embarqua la miche entière.  
Elle remonta en quelques secondes, laissant la porte fermée derrière elle. Elle grimpa l'escalier les yeux fermés, ouvrant la trappe juste le temps de laisser la miche sur le sol, posée sur une assiette. Elle la referma aussi doucement que possible juste après, laissant à Tikki le soin de venir taper sur le bois quand Plagg aurait fini de manger.

Ce fut le cas, plusieurs minutes plus tard. Elle entendit le grattement sourd sur le bois, et se releva pour entrer en silence dans sa chambre. D'un coup d'œil, elle aperçut la sombre silhouette de Chat, toujours sur son lit, et la miche à moitié entamée, à côté d'elle. Tikki lui lança un sourire radieux.

« Plagg dit que quiconque a fait ce pain devrait être élevé au rang de saint. Je crois qu'il l'a vraiment apprécié. »

Marinette se laissa aller à rire un peu. Elle s'assurerait le lendemain de transmettre le message. Nul doute que son père apprécierait !  
Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers le lit, grimpant rapidement pour rejoindre son ami. Ce dernier brûlait toujours de fièvre, les yeux fermés, les joues rouges et la peau moite. C'était dans ces moments qu'elle maudissait leur identité secrète – tout aurait été si simple, si elle avait pu lui enlever sa combinaison…

Rougissant à la soudaine pensée qui venait de traverser son esprit, la jeune fille secoua vivement la tête. Enlever sa combinaison à Chat, n'importe quoi !  
Attrapant le linge posé sur son front, elle le replongea dans la bassine d'eau froide près des oreillers, avant de l'essorer pour le passer sur tout le visage de son ami, récoltant un soupir d'aise. Reposant le tissu sur son front, la jeune fille soupira à son tour.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

 **.oOo.**

« Plagg… ? »

Adrien ouvrit un œil, la bouche sèche et la gorge serrée. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… ?

« Chuuuuuut. Tu vas la réveiller. »

Le murmure dans son oreille manqua de le faire sursauter. Tournant la tête sur sa gauche, Adrien aperçut son kwami, caché dans sa chevelure. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi se cachait-il ? Et pourquoi avait-il ce poids sur la…  
… poitrine ?

« Tu es tombé malade, continua Plagg près de son oreille. Ton instinct a dû te conduire chez elle quand tu as senti que tu n'en pouvais plus. Elle a pris soin de toi – et de moi – durant la nuit. »

Un coup d'œil sur sa droite – en direction de sa poitrine – manqua de faire s'arrêter son cœur.  
Une fille. Là. Allongée sur lui. Enfin… ramassée en tas, plutôt. Ça ne semblait pas confortable. Mais sur lui ! Totalement sur lui, endormie et paisible. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille… C'était Marinette !  
Marinette… avait pris soin de lui ? Mais alors, elle savait ? Elle avait découvert que…

« Elle…  
\- Ne sait rien, finit Plagg pour lui. Elle a quitté la pièce à chaque fois que j'étais trop épuisé pour te transformer. Et elle m'a nourrit ! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle et lui demander de ce pain au fromage, c'est une véritable…  
\- Il faut y aller !  
\- Bien d'accord. Mais tu pourrais pas… ?  
\- Plagg ! »

Un vague grognement fut sa réponse.  
Un éclair vert après, Chat Noir était de retour, dans _presque_ toute sa splendeur. Il lui fallut un bon moment et une sacrée dose de doigté et de patience pour réussir à déloger Marinette de sa poitrine et l'allonger correctement sous les couvertures, dont il sortit en même temps.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait veillé ainsi sur lui toute la nuit, jusqu'à, visiblement, s'endormir de fatigue sur lui, à moitié assise, à moitié couchée. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une amie si… si loyale ? Si attentionnée ?

Il y réfléchirait un autre jour. Ou plus tard.  
Là, il était plus que temps pour lui d'y aller.  
Assuré que sa princesse dormirait bien, Chat se pencha pour poser un baiser sur ses cheveux. Il la sentit remuer un peu sous la caresse, lui arrachant un sourire. Un silence plus tard, il s'était échappé par le vasistas, le refermant doucement derrière lui.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Petite note : il y a un trou dans cette histoire sur laquelle on pourra bien se questionner, c'est "comment Plagg fait-il pour retransformer Chat, vu que ce dernier est dans le coltard ?". J'ai pas vraiment de réponse, à part que pour moi, quand Marinette quitte la pièce pour le laisser se reposer et manger, Plagg arrive à plus ou moins réveiller Adrien pour lui faire prononcer les mots, mais ce dernier, délirant de fièvre, ne s'en souviendra pas. Voilà c'est mon explication bancale qui tient pas la route._

 _Un prochain thème pour détourner votre attention ? Allez ! Alors rendez-vous demain pour **Regarder les étoiles**. Un thème que j'ai adoré écrire et dont je suis très fière. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant ! :3_


	10. Stargazing

**Résumé** : _Une nuit étoilée, des couvertures, du chocolat chaud… et des confidences._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ici c'est jour férié, et qui dit jour férié dit... grasse matinée ! Je crois que j'en ai peut-être un peu **trop** profité d'ailleurs... hum. Mais voilà, l'attente est finie, et je vous laisse avec un des thèmes que je préfère sur les 30 que j'ai pu écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'à moi !

* * *

10 – Regarder les étoiles

Ils ne savaient plus vraiment, ni l'un ni l'autre, qui des deux avait lancé la proposition.  
Tout ce dont ils se souvenaient, c'est d'avoir discuté d'étoiles, de soirées d'été, des températures qui se réchauffaient. Tout ce dont ils se souvenaient, c'est d'avoir lancé cette idée d'aller s'allonger sur la terrasse, de profiter du vent chaud et du silence de la nuit pour observer ces milliers de points d'espoir piqués sur la toile du monde.

Alors, ils étaient là.  
Couchés sur le dos, Marinette dans un sens, Chat dans l'autre. Leurs têtes au même niveau, si bien que les couettes de Marinette chatouillaient la tempe de son ami, que les mèches blondes de celui-ci caressaient son front. Près d'eux, deux thermos remplis de chocolat chaud étaient posés, ainsi que plusieurs bols contenants des cookies, des sablés ou du chocolat. L'air était encore un peu frisquet, alors plusieurs couvertures et coussins avaient été montés, et arrangés de façon à créer une sorte de nid dans lequel ils étaient maintenant allongés.

« Marinette ?  
\- Hmm ? »

La voix de Chat était pensive – presque lointaine.  
Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres en voyant ses yeux verts si concentrés sur la voûte céleste.

« Tu as jamais l'impression que… Que personne ne te connaît vraiment ? Que tu es un inconnu pour tout le monde, même pour toi ? »

La question était profonde.  
Tellement profonde que c'en était presque inquiétant. Ça la poussa presque à jeter un autre regard à son compagnon – mais elle se résolut à ne pas le faire, reconcentrant l'eau de ses yeux sur l'encre de la nuit. Au loin, les étoiles scintillaient leur sympathie.  
Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour formuler sa réponse.

« Je crois que oui… Je ne suis pas sûre. Parfois, certaines personnes réagissent comme si elles me connaissaient mieux que moi-même. Et parfois, je me sens… seule. Comme… Comme si jamais personne ne pourrait appréhender quoi que ce soit de toute cette complexité que je suis. Toi… Toi aussi ? »

Un mouvement près d'elle lui signifia que Chat venait de hocher la tête.  
Elle se tût. Il parlerait bientôt – quand il le voudrait.  
Après tout, on ne presse pas un félin.

« Je suis… seul. Personne ne sait vraiment qui je suis.  
\- Personne ? chuchota-t-elle.  
\- Mon père me voit si rarement que je m'étonne encore qu'il se rappelle avoir un fils. Sa… son assistante, elle ne sait de moi que mes horaires. Je n'ai… quasiment pas d'amis, là où je suis. Et les rares que j'ai, ils ne savent pas qui je suis vraiment, que j'ai un masque, une clochette, une _Lady_ sur qui je veille. Et même… même elle. Je n'ose pas vraiment lui dire à quel point elle compte pour moi. J'offre une facette de moi à chacun, mais personne n'a le vrai dessin, le miroir entier. Personne n'est tout à fait là. »

Marinette aurait aimé répondre quelque chose – ne serait-ce qu'un « si, moi. »  
Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas la force. Parce qu'après tout, il avait raison. Même elle ne le connaissait pas en entier. Elle découvrait, jour après jour, ce Chat joueur et taquin, amical, tranquille, qui veillait sur elle et sur qui elle veillait, incognito. Mais elle ne savait pas totalement qui il y avait sous le masque, ce qu'il vivait au quotidien. Même si peu à peu, elle avait l'impression de le découvrir, bout par bout, sourire par sourire.  
Elle leva la main, jusqu'à la laisser frôler son front, se glisser dans ses mèches blondes, gratter doucement le cuir chevelu. Elle récolta un sourire, un regard fondant de tendresse.

« Merci, Princesse.  
\- Merci à toi, Chat, murmura-t-elle. Je… Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais. Je ne te connais peut-être pas entièrement mais… j'aime ce que je découvre sur toi, jour après jour. Tu es tellement loin de celui que j'imaginais être. Je suis heureuse que tu te sois arrêté, un soir, sur ma terrasse. Heureuse de pouvoir te connaître. »

Un ronronnement vint accompagner ses dernières paroles, la poussant à s'approcher un peu du visage près d'elle pour appuyer son front contre le sien – ou plutôt, contre son nez.  
Un silence doux, confortable, s'installa entre eux, tandis qu'ils tournaient à nouveau la tête pour se reconcentrer sur les étoiles. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Chat résonna à nouveau.

« Et si on apprenait ?  
\- Apprenait quoi ?  
\- À se connaître. Pose-moi une question. Si je peux, j'y répondrai. Après, ce sera à moi. »

Marinette prit une seconde pour réfléchir.  
Oh, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Cela pouvait être intéressant. Et elle ne crachait jamais sur l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur lui !

« Couleur préférée ?  
\- … C'est _ça_ ta question ?  
\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! Alors ?  
\- … Bleu, princesse. J'imagine que c'est rose, pour toi, non ?  
\- Pose ta question, Chat. »

Il rit doucement au ton grognon qu'elle avait pris.

« Hmm… Es-tu fan de quelqu'un ? Quelqu'un que tu admires ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Ohohoh ! Et qui donc ?  
\- C'est à moi de poser une question.  
\- … C'est vrai. Je t'écoute donc. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.  
Que pourrait-elle bien trouver comme question à poser… ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Ladybug ? Mais… _vraiment ?  
_ \- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Vraiment. »

Un silence assourdissant fut sa réponse.  
Un silence rythmé du battement effréné de son cœur, qui tambourinait au rythme de sa curiosité. Elle osait à peine bouger, observant les étoiles clignoter au-dessus d'eux. Finalement, Chat laissa échapper un long, très long soupir.

« Elle… Elle est comme une moitié, un équilibre de ce que je suis. Quand je fais le malin, elle est sérieuse. Quand je me blesse, elle m'aide. Quand il faut être intelligent, elle est là. Quand… Elle est toujours là. Elle est incroyable. On dirait qu'elle n'est jamais fatiguée, qu'elle n'en a jamais marre. Elle fait face à tout, sans jamais se plaindre. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Moi qui ai choisi la bague pour cette liberté qu'elle m'offrait, des fois, j'en ai assez de toute cette attention, tout ce qu'on doit porter. Et alors, je fuis, je me cache, je viens chez toi. Mais elle… elle n'a jamais l'air d'en avoir marre. Ou elle ne le montre pas, jamais. Je l'admire pour tout ça. Elle est incroyable, et je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville. »

Marinette avala sa salive – se retint de tousser.  
Elle avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux.

« Peut-être… »

Elle sentit Chat se tendre à côté d'elle – choisit de continuer quand même.

« Peut-être qu'elle a, elle aussi, un refuge, un ami. Mais que tu ne le sais pas. Après tout, lui as-tu vraiment dit que tu me retrouvais parfois ici ? Elle est peut-être… en ce moment même avec quelqu'un qui l'aide aussi à tout supporter, à faire face à tout ça.  
\- Je…  
\- C'est à toi de poser ta question, Chat. »

Il haussa un sourcil au brusque changement de sujet.  
Mais, apercevant une esquisse de sourire sur le visage de sa princesse, il choisit de s'exécuter.

« Très bien. Quel est donc ce mystérieux personnage dont tu es fan ?  
\- Gabriel Agreste. »

Chat manqua de s'étouffer dans sa salive en entendant la réponse, claire et définitive. Il semblait sur le point de se tourner, de répondre quelque chose, peut-être même de _s'indigner_ , mais Marinette ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
Le regard toujours fixé dans le firmament, les deux mains croisées sur le ventre, elle laissa aller le flot de sa voix :

« Quand j'étais petite, ma maman m'a appris à coudre. Après, je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté. Et puis, un jour, elle m'a acheté un magazine de mode, qui parlait d'un créateur très talentueux. Monsieur Agreste. C'était… Ça a été comme une révélation. J'ai dévoré des yeux chacune de ses créations pendant des heures, tenté de les refaire avec le peu de tissus que j'avais chez moi à l'époque. Puis j'ai trouvé des livres avec certaines de ses esquisses, et je me suis dit _« pourquoi pas moi ? »_. Et je me suis trouvé un carnet, un crayon. J'ai commencé à dessiner, à faire des croquis. A essayer des plans et des découpes, à coudre mes propres vêtements. C'était pas évident, maladroit, pas très beau. Mais je me suis accrochée parce que je me disais : s'il a pu y arriver, lui, pourquoi pas moi ? Et j'ai décidé que je ne m'arrêterai que quand j'aurai atteint mon rêve. Voilà de qui je suis fan… »

Elle laissa passer un instant de silence – offrant au Chat Noir l'occasion de digérer ce flot de paroles.  
Et puis, d'une profonde inspiration, elle reprit :

« Mais ce n'est pas lui que _j'admire._ »

Elle aperçut un coup d'œil interloqué à la limite de sa vision – se laissa aller à sourire.

« Il y a quelques mois, je t'aurai répondu que les deux n'étaient pas différent. Aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus pareil. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai la chance inouïe de côtoyer quelqu'un de formidable, presque au jour le jour. Aujourd'hui, il y a quelqu'un que je vois. Quelqu'un qui sait se battre, qui sait prendre des risques pour les gens qu'il aime. Qui es si intensément altruiste qu'il jetterait sa propre vie aux orties si ça pouvait aider les autres. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète tout le temps pour ceux qu'il aime. Quelqu'un qui vient me voir quand ça va pour me faire rire, quand ça ne va pas pour me consoler. Quelqu'un qui sait qu'il peut s'appuyer sur moi quand il a besoin de réconfort, qui ne me prend pas seulement pour une _princesse_ fragile. Quelqu'un qui est… »

Elle inspira.  
Sourit.  
Expira.

« Quelqu'un qui est là. »

Tournant les yeux, elle rencontra un regard de jade rendu trouble par le reflet de ses émotions.

« Quelqu'un que j'admire pour tout ce qu'il est, tout ce qu'il fait. Même si lui ne s'aime pas autant qu'il le devrait. »

Elle se tut, soudain consciente de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, tout ce qu'elle venait de lui déballer. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de courir se cacher, de s'enterrer sous une couverture ou un coussin, de ne plus ressortir de là pour trois ou quatre mois. Une autre était simplement heureuse de pouvoir plonger dans ce regard brillant, aussi brillant que les milliers d'étoiles au-dessus d'eux.  
Un sourire infiniment doux se peignit sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Merci. »

Elle secoua doucement la tête.

« Merci à toi, Chat. »

Elle eut l'impression de se perdre, un instant, un siècle, un millénaire, dans ce regard en face d'elle. Sa main, toujours glissée dans ses mèches, se déplaça jusqu'à venir caresser la base de sa nuque, griffant la peau pour faire naître de délicieux frissons le long de l'échine de son compagnon.

Lentement – très lentement, presque autant que la danse des aiguilles du temps – les deux silhouettes se rapprochèrent. Marinette n'eut même pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Si c'était elle qui bougeait, ou sa main qui appuyait sur la nuque de Chat, ou son regard électrique qui l'attirait à lui, ou lui qui comblait la distance.  
Ou peut-être un peu de tout ça à la fois.

Tout ce qu'elle parvint à appréhender, ce fut cette bouche douce et chaude qui finit par se poser sur la sienne, épousant parfaitement chacune de ses courbes, comblant chacun des battements de son cœur.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _... :D J'adore ces deux loulous, y a tellement de possibilité de fluff avec eux, c'est génial !_

 _Et pour le fluff, attendez-vous encore à une belle brochette demain, avec le thème **Câlins**. Alors, hâte ? _


	11. Hugs

**Résumé** : _Une froide nuit d'hiver, de la solitude… et une surprise._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Aaaah je suis contente que le thème 10 vous ai plu, merci aux quelques personnes qui ont fait l'effort de me faire un petit retour, ça me touche beaucoup ! =) Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs de l'ombre qui s'abonnent. J'espère que vous trouverez le courage de laisser un petit mot aussi. Je mords pas, promis ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec le thème 11, tout aussi chargé en fluff que son prédécesseur :D Bonne lecture !

 **RAR :** Au passage, un grand merci à Laure-Anne. Je te réponds ici vu que tu m'as laissé un mot en guest ; ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Mais je t'en prie tutoie-moi, en réalité... tu es plus âgée que moi. xD En tout cas, c'est un vrai plaisir de savoir que mes thèmes sont appréciés, j'espère qu'ils continueront à te plaire et à te distraire entre deux tournées de soin ! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un mot, ça me touche beaucoup.

* * *

11 – Câlins

Paris était magnifique sous la neige.  
La ville lumière, comme on l'appelait, ne gagnait un véritable titre de beauté qu'au moment où les flocons blancs daignaient tomber sur elle, la recouvrant d'un immense manteau de silence immaculé. Lorsque ce moment arrivait, alors, elle s'illuminait totalement, chacune de ses petites lueurs se reflétant dans le blanc de cette couverture de glace, offrant mille éclats de cristal le long des routes, des chemins, des trottoirs, des pavés.  
C'était une vision irréelle, rendue encore plus superbe par le silence qui régnait en haut de la tour Eiffel.

Chat se sentait seul.  
Assis sur le bord de la terrasse, au sommet de la tour, il observait le monde qu'il protégeait évoluer sans lui.  
Ils étaient le 31 décembre au soir. Dans quelques heures à peine, toute la ville passerait, en fêtant, riant et s'embrassant, dans la nouvelle année.

Et lui, il serait seul.  
Son père était parti le matin même avec Nathalie pour fêter la nouvelle année à Milan, au milieu des mondanités. Il y resterait les trois premiers jours de l'année. Il avait abandonné son fils derrière lui sans même un regard, lui assurant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que le cuisinier et son garde du corps répondraient au moindre de ses besoins.  
Mais son besoin d'amour, d'attention - qui y répondrait ?

Probablement personne.  
Il n'avait personne - et il devrait s'y faire.  
Alors, le soir venu, il avait remercié le cuisinier de lui avoir préparé deux ou trois repas d'avance comme il le lui avait demandé, et l'avait enjoint à partir retrouver sa famille. Il avait suggéré au gorille de faire de même - si seulement ce dernier avait une famille, cela dit. L'homme n'avait pas répondu, juste hoché la tête, et était resté assis dans le fauteuil du salon. Adrien avait alors simplement expliqué qu'il allait se coucher, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Un autre hochement de tête lui avait répondu.  
Quelques minutes après qu'il se fut enfermé dans sa chambre, Chat Noir était ressorti par la fenêtre.

Puisqu'il était seul... Aucune raison pour qu'il ne reste enfermé dans cette prison dorée. Il s'était élancé sur les toits, zigzaguant pour éviter les trop grosses couches de neige, sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, jusqu'à atteindre la Dame de Fer, qui perçait le ciel nocturne hivernal de son immense silhouette.  
Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes pour réussir à grimper tout en haut, pour enfin s'asseoir au bord du vide, jaugeant du regard le gouffre de sa solitude. Depuis, il n'avait pas bougé. Et il n'avait aucune raison de bouger, il n'y avait personne...

« Chat ? »

... pour le déranger ?  
Un sursaut à moitié ravalé, le héros de Paris tourna lentement la tête.  
Derrière lui se tenait une silhouette bien connue, mains sur les hanches et tête penchée, son regard partagé entre l'inquiétude et la tendresse. Il haussa un sourcil, se retournant tout à fait.

« Que fais-tu là, Princesse ?  
\- J'ai presque envie de te retourner la question, Chat Noir. Mais je m'en doute un peu, à vrai dire.  
\- Ah bon ? »

Il ne cacha pas sa surprise. Avec un soupir, Marinette hocha la tête, avant de s'avancer pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, ses jambes pendant dans le vide près des siennes. Avoir sa princesse si près du bord n'était pas pour le rassurer – après tout, en tant qu'Adrien, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être _maladroite_ – mais elle ne semblait pas dérangée plus que ça par le vide. Il se contenta de se reposer sur ses réflexes hors du commun, si jamais il avait besoin de la rattraper pour une quelconque raison.  
S'appuyant un peu contre lui, les yeux posés sur la ville, elle reprit la parole :

« Tu es tout seul ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Que…  
\- Tu n'en as pas vraiment fait un secret, sourit son amie. Enfin, si. Un peu. Mais j'imagine que je suis douée pour t'écouter, en tout cas j'espère. Et… comme tu me parlais souvent de la belle vue qu'il y a depuis la tour Eiffel, j'ai supposé que tu devais te trouver là, ce soir. Alors voilà. Me voilà. »

Chat en était à deux doigts de s'étrangler.  
La voilà ? C'était tout ?  
Ils étaient le 31 au soir, l'année changerait dans quelques heures – peut-être même quelques minutes à peine… et elle n'avait que ça à dire ? Que ça à dire sur le fait qu'elle se trouvait à un endroit où normalement, personne ne pouvait arriver sans une bonne formation d'escalade… ou bien l'aide d'un miraculous. Que ça à dire sur le fait qu' _elle,_ elle avait une famille qui devait l'attendre ? Que ça à dire sur le fait qu'elle…  
… qu'elle se trouvait là ?  
Il la fixa avec un regard où le trouble se disputait à l'incompréhension.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, princesse.  
\- Quoi donc, Chat ?  
\- Que… Que fais-tu là ?  
\- Eh bien. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis venue te rejoindre. »

Il fronça les sourcils, se frotta la tête, incapable de mettre ses idées en ordre.

« C'est pas ce que je veux dire, Marinette !  
\- Alors que veux-tu dire, Chat Noir ? »

Le ton était léger, presque taquin.  
Suffisamment pour lui donner envie de la couvrir de chatouilles, dont il avait découvert l'autre jour que c'était son pire point faible. À la place, il lâcha d'un ton exaspéré :

« Pourquoi es-tu là, avec moi ?!  
\- Je viens…  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là, alors que tu as une _famille_ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de fêter avec eux comme il se doit le passage à la nouvelle année ? C'est important !  
\- Toi aussi, tu es important. »

La voix hésitait entre le tendre et l'énervé – comme si Marinette elle-même ignorait si elle devait être en colère contre Chat, qui ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, ou bien à au contraire adopter un ton doux, pour mieux le réconforter.  
Il était de plus en plus perdu – aussi la laissa-t-il s'expliquer sans plus rien ajouter.

« Mes parents sont au courant. Enfin… Non, ils ne savent pas que je viens te voir toi, mais je leur ai dit qu'un de mes amis allait se retrouver tout seul pour le Nouvel An, tout comme il s'était retrouvé seul pour Noël. Ils ont accepté que plutôt de fêter ce soir, on attende le nouvel an chinois. Comme ça… ils peuvent passer du temps en amoureux. Et moi, j'ai pu venir te rejoindre. »

Elle avait débité ça presque d'une traite.  
Chat, lui, ne savait plus quoi répondre.  
Une main posée sur sa joue, après un long moment de silence, le fit frissonner. Un regard azuré plongea dans le vert du sien. Il déglutit.

« Mais… je…  
\- Tu _comptes_ pour moi, Chat. Le Nouvel An, c'est un moment à passer en famille… ou entre amis. Avec les gens que tu aimes. Et je t'aime. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois seul. Si… Si je connaissais ton toi civil, j'aurais même pu proposer que tu viennes faire la fête avec mes parents et moi, à la maison. Mais je me suis dit… que tu préfèrerais rester discret. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.  
Elle sourit en retour.

« Ne doutes jamais de l'affection que je te porte, Chat Noir. Tu comptes énormément pour moi. Et il était hors de question que je te laisse à ta solitude. Il faut bien que je te rende un peu tout ce temps où tu viens m'enquiquiner sur mon balcon ! »

Le héros de Paris résista à l'envie de rire à sa boutade.  
À la place, il se laissa aller à sourire, se faisant bientôt imiter par celle qu'il considérait être sa meilleure amie. Avec un doux soupir, il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à l'envelopper dans une étreinte à la hauteur de l'affection qu'il lui portait.  
En moins d'une seconde, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, venant agripper la combinaison de son dos. Il soupira, l'impression de vide dans son cœur ayant enfin disparue.

« Merci, Princesse.  
\- De rien, mon chaton. Je suis là pour ça. »

Chat Noir ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir, contenté.  
Un flocon de neige vint se poser sur le bout de son nez.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, on retrouvera bientôt une suite de ce thème là. Dans combien de temps ? Ah... à vous deviner ! Je vous laisse avec vos réflexions, l'espoir d'une review, et le titre du prochain thème : **Jouer dans la neige**. A demain ! _


	12. Playing in the snow

**Résumé** : _Un tapis blanc, des éclats de rire… et un merci._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Urrrrgh qui c'est qui se tape une bonne grosse crise de douleurs osseuses dans le bras ? C'est bibi. Je hais mon corps. Enfin ça m'aura pas empêchée de venir vous poster le thème 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Et peut-être l'aviez vous déjà deviné avec la fin du thème précédent et le titre de celui-ci, mais oui, il s'agit d'une suite d'un autre thème !

 **RAR :** Damn, 38 ans ! Comme disait mon compagnon à l'époque, voilà quelqu'un à qui je dois le respect ! (Je rigole, de toute façon je respecte tous mes lecteurs à l'infini vu qu'ils acceptent de lire ce que je gribouille dans mes cahiers.) Merci beaucoup pour le compliment sur les descriptions ! Même si j'essaye encore vraimnt de m'améliorer, savoir qu'elles plaisent déjà fait chaud au coeur =). Et oui, j'en ai écrit trente... et tu peux demander à ma bêta, c'est pas le pire que j'aie fait. Y a un document qui s'appelle "100 thèmes de John et Karkat" sur mon profil qui en témoigne... xD En tout cas, encore merci pour ton petit mot, et bonne lecture d'avance !

* * *

12 – Jouer dans la neige

Perdue dans l'étreinte de Chat, qui avait posé son menton sur son épaule, Marinette sursauta en le sentant violemment éternuer. Elle se recula, le maintenant à bout de bras pour l'observer, sourcils haussés.

« … À tes souhaits ?  
\- Pas ma faute, marmonna-t-il.  
\- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi… ? »

Elle se tut quand un détail accrocha son regard, à la limite de son champ de vision. Du blanc. Du blanc délicat, qui tombait en minuscules boules de coton, se déposant sur le sol ferreux où ils étaient assis, s'ajoutant peu à peu au tapis délicat qui s'était déjà tissé là depuis plusieurs jours.  
Il neigeait.  
Marinette laissa un sourire envahir encore une fois son visage. Ils en avaient parlé à la météo, mais elle ignorait que cela viendrait si vite. Tant mieux. Elle aimait beaucoup la neige – et si Chat n'en était pas le plus grand fan, il la tolérait cela dit mieux que la pluie.

La jeune fille leva le nez vers le firmament, observant un instant le ciel nocturne et le tourbillon de flocons qui dansaient autour, au-dessus, au-dessous d'eux, recouvrant Paris d'un voile de dentelle de glace, plongeant le monde dans une atmosphère magique.  
Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main se glissa dans celle, plus grande et gantée de noir, de Chat. Le regard perdu dans la vue que leur position leur offrait, elle ne remarqua même pas le sourire de son ami.  
Longtemps, très longtemps, ils restèrent là sans bouger. Ils laissèrent le temps s'égrener, les secondes filer, les flocons tomber, recouvrir le sol autour d'eux d'une nouvelle couche de coton, plongeant la ville dans le silence.  
Jusqu'à ce que…

« ARRRR-TCHAAAA ! »

… Chat se manifeste encore une fois.  
Visiblement, il était très délicat du bout de son nez, pour éternuer comme ça à chaque flocon qui se posait dessus.  
À côté de lui, Marinette tint trois secondes.  
Et puis, elle explosa de rire.

Elle ne parvint pas à se récupérer, malgré les regards noirs qu'elle s'attirait de la part de son compagnon félin. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de s'excuser ou de dire quoi que ce soit, mais elle n'était même pas capable de l'écouter, trop perdue dans son fou rire. Elle ignorait même pourquoi un tel rire – ce n'était pas _si_ drôle, en vrai.  
Mais son Chat, toujours charmeur ou en train de plaisanter, qui tirait une tête pareille sous la force d'un éternuement insoupçonné… Si, en fait. Si. C'était _hilarant._

« Marinette… Tu comptes respirer, un jour ? »

Elle n'en repartit que de plus belle dans son fou rire.  
À tel point qu'il sembla finir par décider qu'une punition s'imposait. Parce qu'avant qu'elle ne comprenne exactement ce qu'il se passait, il avait bougé.  
Et elle sentit quelque chose d'atrocement _froid_ se glisser dans son col, sur sa nuque.  
Le petit…

« CHAAAT !  
\- À ton service, _Princesse_ ! »

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire.  
Avant de prendre la fuite en voyant son regard furieux.  
Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Sans se fatiguer à bouger, la jeune fille se pencha sur le tapis de neige et réuni suffisamment de la poudre blanche pour en faire une boule compacte. Habituée à devoir viser avec son yoyo, elle n'eut besoin que d'une demi-seconde pour atteindre son compagnon à la tête. Ce dernier laissa échapper un miaulement indigné qui la fit sourire.

« À charge de revanche ! »

Et la guerre fut déclarée.  
Tous les coups furent permis. De la neige en pleine figure, aux boules de neiges vicieuses, aux dérapages presque incontrôlés pour éviter les projectiles, aux mains froides qui tentaient d'atteindre des couches de vêtements plus proches de la peau pour mieux chatouiller.  
Après un énième tacle de Chat pour mettre Marinette à terre – réussi, ce dernier, contrairement aux trois premiers auxquels elle avait échappé – ils décidèrent de se calmer un peu, les côtes encore douloureuses des rires qui les avaient secouées.

Allongés côte à côte, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, les deux compagnons se sourirent. Le froid ne se faisait presque plus sentir, malgré la neige qui continuait à tomber tout autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans un nid de douceur, à l'instar de leur regard qui tissaient autour d'eux un cocon de tendresse.  
Finalement, Chat se pencha vers sa princesse, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Merci, Marinette.  
\- Pour quoi ? La raclée que je t'ai mise ?  
\- Ça, ça reste encore à prouver. Je parlais plutôt… du fait d'être là. Ce soir.  
\- Oh. »

Elle se laissa aller à un sourire.  
Lentement, une de ses mains remonta le long de son bras, de son épaule, de son cou, pour venir se déposer tendrement sur sa joue.

« De rien, Chat. C'est un plaisir. »

Son meilleur ami se contenta de sourire.  
Et c'est dans ce silence confortable que résonna, quelques instants plus tard, le premier feu d'artifice.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Miuhuhuhu :3_

 _Allez on se retrouve d'ici demain matin pour le treizième thème, **Regarder des feux d'artifices.** Vous devinez ce qui nous attend, hein ? :D J'ai hâte de vous retrouver. Bonne journée ! _


	13. Watching fireworks

**Résumé** : _Des feux d'artifices, un secret… et un carrosse._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bien le bonjour en ce dimanche... pluvieux chez moi. Je voulais aller faire un tour dehors ; ben finalement je sens que je vais plutôt aller faire une après-midi cocooning. u_u Je vous en souhaite une à vous aussi, du coup ! Et bonne lecture :)

* * *

13 – Regarder des feux d'artifice

Intrigué par le soudain bruit d'explosion et la lumière rouge qui baigna le coin de son champ de vision, Chat détourna le regard du visage de son amie pour observer le ciel.  
Et se laissa alors sourire de tous les muscles de son visage.

Il était rare de voir des feux d'artifices, au nouvel an, à Paris.  
Il ignorait pourquoi, mais depuis les années 2000, ce n'était pas arrivé. En tout cas, pas du fait des autorités de la ville. Peut-être ces derniers estimaient-ils avoir mieux à faire que de se balader sous la neige, en hiver, pour allumer des fusées pour illuminer le ciel. Visiblement, cette année, quelqu'un avait changé d'avis.  
Ou alors, il ne s'agissait que d'un particulier, qui désirait offrir un spectacle aux habitants de la ville, à ses propres risques et périls.  
En tout cas – des feux d'artifices étaient là. Et ils étaient plutôt beaux, même si Chat ne pouvait se vanter d'être un très grand amateur de ce genre de festivités.

Dans ses bras, il sentit Marinette remuer. Il pensa un instant qu'elle allait se relever, mais elle se contenta de se tourner pour se retrouver sur le dos, sa tête appuyée dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami. Prenant appui sur son bras, il l'imita, jusqu'à se retrouver couché tout contre elle, sa chaleur réchauffant son flanc.  
Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, il put presque deviner les étoiles qui illuminaient ses yeux.

« C'est magnifique… »

Il laissa un sourire vagabonder sur son visage.

« Je suis bien d'accord. »

Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme laissa le bout de ses doigts danser sur l'épaule de sa compagne. Ces derniers dessinaient des arabesques sur la veste, suivant le rythme des déflagrations colorées, ou celui, plus lent, de la danse des flocons qui continuait.  
Il était si, si heureux qu'elle soit là.

Quelque part, il avait même encore du mal à y croire, en fait. Peut-être s'était-il tout simplement endormi ? Peut-être était-il en ce moment assoupi, et se réveillerait-il au bipbip tyrannique de Plagg, qui lui rappellerait que sa liberté était encore limitée. Peut-être que tout ceci n'était, au final, qu'un beau rêve, une fantaisie de son esprit qui ne rêvait que de retrouver les bras et le sourire de son amie.  
Mais si tout ça n'était qu'un rêve…

… alors il se sentait prêt à s'en contenter.  
Parce que c'était un rêve avec _elle._ Parce qu'elle était là, qu'elle lui souriait. Qu'elle babillait des choses sans vraiment de sens, les yeux plongés dans l'obscurité et la couleur. Qu'elle avait joué avec lui comme une enfant, avant. Qu'elle l'avait serré contre elle. Qu'elle lui avait dit à quel point il comptait pour elle.  
Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné.

Chat était bien, bien moins seul qu'il aurait pu le penser, au final.  
Parce qu'une certaine _princesse_ veillait constamment sur lui, depuis son balcon, ses yeux bleus teintés d'une inquiétude qu'elle ne destinait qu'à lui. Et même s'il avait des remords à l'inquiéter ainsi… il était, quelque part, heureux qu'au moins une personne le fasse.

Alors il se décida à profiter autant qu'il le pouvait de tout ça.  
Profiter du fait d'avoir pu échapper à sa prison dorée, le temps d'une soirée.  
Profiter du fait qu'il neigeait, et que malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il appréciait.  
Profiter du fait qu'il y avait pour une fois de très beaux feux d'artifice dans le ciel.  
Profiter du fait que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait… il n'était pas seul.

Baissant le regard vers sa compagne, il croisa son regard, basculé en arrière. Elle l'observait – mais il ignorait depuis combien de temps. À cette vision, il sentit son cœur se troubler de bonheur.  
Un sourire étira ses traits.

« Marinette, t'a-t-on déjà dit que les feux d'artifices sont propices à s'échanger des secrets ?  
\- Vraiment ? répondit-il, haussant un sourire. Tu viens d'inventer cette tradition. Avoue.  
\- Absolument pas ! Et j'ai même un secret à partager avec toi.  
\- Ah bon ? Et lequel ? »

D'un mouvement, Chat se décolla du sol pour venir se placer juste au-dessus d'elle, son nez frôlant le sien, son regard plongé dans un ciel bleu d'été. Il sourit, charmeur, puis chuchota :

« Je vous aime, princesse. »

Son sourire trouva bientôt un écho sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.  
Cette dernière vint glisser une main dans ses cheveux, grattant son cuir chevelu, lui arrachant presque un ronronnement de plaisir. Elle l'attira lentement à elle, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres caressent son oreille.

« C'est un secret, ça ? Pourtant, je le connaissais déjà !  
\- Oui, mais c'est un secret pour le reste du monde. Notre secret. »

Elle le relâcha un peu, pour qu'il puisse à nouveau voir ses yeux.  
Des yeux qui brillaient de malice, de bonheur… de tendresse.

« Ce n'est _notre_ secret que si nous en avons chacun donné la moitié, Chat.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui, mais tu as de la chance. J'ai une moitié pour toi. »

Il se tut, attentif à ce qu'elle allait dire.  
Elle releva la nuque pour venir embrasser le bout de son nez, taquine.

« La princesse vous aime aussi, chevalier félin. »

Le reste de leurs secrets furent murmuré, non pas d'oreille à oreille, mais de lèvres en lèvres. Des secrets perdus sur la toile du temps, oublieux des secondes continuant à s'égrener lentement. Ni la fin des feux d'artifices, ni celle de la tombée de la neige, ne les ramenèrent à la réalité. Il fallut pour cela le bipbip d'un miraculous sur le point de se terminer.  
Avec un soupir, Chat s'arracha à la bouche de sa compagne de secrets, des regrets brillant dans son regard. Cette dernière se contenta de caresser sa joue, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Cendrillon va bientôt devoir rentrer ?  
\- Malheureusement.  
\- Pour une fois que c'est toi la princesse…  
\- Je ne te permets pas ! Je suis un prince, viril et fier. La preuve ! »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il se releva soudain, l'emportant dans le mouvement, une main dans le dos, l'autre sous les genoux. Elle s'accrocha à son cou par réflexe, tandis qu'il lui souriait gentiment.

« Je peux même te ramener dans mon carrosse.  
\- … Je ne vois qu'un Chat des rues, ici, pourtant.  
\- Hmpf. Continues, et tu ne pourras plus rentrer ! »

Elle lui lança un regard amusé.

« Comme si tu avais le cœur de m'abandonner ici, Chat.

\- …  
\- … C'est vrai.  
\- Donc, ce carrosse ?  
\- Monte sur mon dos, Princesse. »

Il fronça un instant des sourcils.

« Et arrête de rire ! »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _:D_

 _Ça me met toujours de bonne humeur de relire leurs petites interactions à ces deux-là. Ils sont vraiment trop mignons. Et du coup, j'espère que vous les trouverez tout aussi mignons dans le prochain thème : **Tenir sa main**. A demain ! _


	14. Hand-holding

**Résumé** : _La fin, la crainte… le réconfort._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Herurrm. J'étais censée poster ça à six heures ce matin avant d'aller travailler... Sauf que je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais trompée dans mes horaires et que je ne travaillais pas ce matin mais cet après-midi. Donc je suis retournée me couchée. Hum. En tout cas, bref, voilà votre thème ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :3

 **Note 2** : Je voulais juste prendre le temps de remercier **Crazy Av** qui a fait un petit dessin du thème 9 (quand Adrien est malade). Ffnet me laissera pas mettre de lien, mais si vous vous rendez sur son tumblr (avlewis) vous devriez le reconnaître sans trop de peine. Encore merci à elle ! :D

* * *

14 – Tenir sa main

« Alors… C'est pour demain. »

Ladybug tourna la tête en direction de son partenaire. Ce dernier avait le regard plongé dans les lumières de Paris, un air pensif sur le visage. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer, un soupir s'extrayant de son nez.  
Ils avaient fini par remonter la piste du Papillon, à force de persévérance, de combats gagnés – et d'un peu d'ingéniosité, quand ils avaient essayé de suivre l'un des papillons blancs, qui s'avérait en fait retourner à chaque fois en direction de l'endroit où il avait été créé. C'est ainsi qu'ils l'avaient découvert – cette immense bâtisse quasiment vide, où personne ne semblait vraiment habiter. Ils avaient pu confirmer leurs soupçons quand, après plusieurs heures de planques au cours des jours suivants, un papillon noir s'était échappé d'une des immenses fenêtres, à l'arrière du manoir.  
Et qu'un akuma s'était déclaré, à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils étaient repartis aussi vite que possible, persuadés de ne rien pouvoir faire dans l'immédiat – et puis, ils devaient s'occuper de l'akuma. Sitôt ce dernier reparti en cendre, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour en reparler le soir-même, et mettre au point un plan.  
Ce qu'ils venaient de finir.  
Ils attaqueraient le Papillon le lendemain, avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts. Ils s'arrangeraient pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Et… tant pis pour ce qui arriverait, ensuite. Parce que c'était une angoisse, une douleur sourde qui, elle le savait, les rongeaient tous les deux. Que se passerait-il ? Leurs miraculous seraient-ils alors inutiles ? Devraient-ils y renoncer ? Et ne plus… ne plus jamais se revoir ?  
Ladybug ne souhaitait pas ça. Chat était devenu trop important dans sa vie – l'héroïque comme la civile – pour qu'elle accepte de le perdre. Peu importe le reste.  
Avec un soupir, elle hocha la tête à ce qu'avait dit Chat.

« Oui. Il faut qu'on rentre se reposer.  
\- Tu crois ?  
\- Autant être en forme, mon minou. Après tout, c'est ce pour quoi nous nous battons depuis le début que nous affronterons demain.  
\- Oui… Sans doute. »

Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule, un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alors… demain, même endroit, même heure ?  
\- Ça marche. Repose-toi bien, ma lady.  
\- De même, Chat Noir. »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces paroles, chacun rentrant chez soi.  
Même si au fond d'elle, Marinette espérait pouvoir le revoir très vite.

 **.oOo.**

Son vœu fut exaucé.  
Elle était rentrée chez elle depuis plus d'une heure, et avait eu le temps de prendre une douche, de nourrir Tikki et de la pousser à aller se coucher pour qu'elle soit le plus en forme possible le lendemain, quand quelqu'un toqua à la fenêtre de sa terrasse.  
En quelques minutes seulement, elle monta jusqu'à son lit, pour s'extraire ensuite du vasistas à la force de ses bras. Elle embrassa le balcon du regard, sentant tous ses muscles se détendre en apercevant la silhouette de Chat, penché sur la rambarde. Ce dernier tourna à peine le regard vers elle, quand elle vint s'appuyer près de lui.

« Chat ? »

Sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure dans la nuit.  
Un autre chuchotement lui répondit.

« On va l'affronter. Demain. »

Celui-là était teinté d'inquiétude, d'une angoisse sourde, sombre. Aussi obscure que la nuit autour d'eux, rampante comme un insecte qui enserrerait le cœur de son _chevalier de cuir,_ sans aucune pitié.  
Le cœur battant, la princesse glissa sa main dans celle du héros de Paris, entremêlant ses doigts aux siens. Il ne dit rien, se contenant de lui lancer un regard chargé de reconnaissance.  
Pendant un long, très long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils se contentèrent de rester ainsi, côte à côte, leurs mains fermement entrelacées. Même sans parler, Marinette savait que sa présence permettait d'offrir un peu de réconfort à son partenaire. Et le savoir là, près d'elle, l'aidait énormément.

Ils survivraient à cette bataille.  
Elle le savait. Elle l'avait décidé.  
Parce qu'elle en avait assez des secrets. Parce qu'il était temps qu'elle puisse lui parler à cœur ouvert, lui expliquer à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point… il était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Qu'il puisse aussi, quelque part, cesser de se torturer comme elle savait qu'il le faisait, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur Ladybug.  
Qu'enfin, il puisse savoir que tout ça était possible.  
Alors tout se passerait bien. Elle y veillerait. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

« Mon minou ? »

Il redirigea son regard vers sur elle, curieux.  
Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tout ira bien. J'en suis sûre. »

En quelques instants, son regard se fondit dans la douceur. Il se pencha vers elle jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres des siennes, murmurant avant de sceller leurs souffles d'un baiser :

« Merci, ma minette. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Sur ce, je retourne me couch... Euh non j'ai pas le droit. Ben je vais retourner travailler du coup ! Et je vous retrouver demain matin pour le thème 15 : **Cabane de couvertures**! :D _


	15. Blanket fort

**Résumé** : _Une tempête. Des grognements. Des couvertures._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Gmremmrlrmflfmbf. Il est beaucoup trop tôt et je dois partir en sortie sous la pluie et l'orage avec une classe ultra agitée. Je sais pas si je vais survivre. Priez pour mon âme. Bonne lecture. (L)

* * *

15 – Cabane de couvertures

Chat Noir grogna.  
Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se mette à pleuvoir _précisément_ sur le soir où c'était à lui de patrouiller ? Bien sûr, il était le Chat Noir, le représentant de la malchance… mais c'était un peu exagéré, là, non ? En tout cas, ça commençait à bien faire.  
Ils étaient au beau milieu du mois de juin – ce n'était donc plus une pluie qui lui tombait dessus mais de la mousson. Et il y avait des limites, quand même, à tout ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Sauver sa Lady ? Bien sûr. Aider les innocents ? Evidemment. Prendre les coups pour les autres ? Tout ce que vous voulez.

Mais patrouiller sous une pluie battante qui menaçait de se transformer en véritable tempête ?  
C'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
Avec un soupir, il modifia sa trajectoire. Le mauvais temps ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer de sitôt – il attendrait qu'il le fasse bien au chaud. Et vu que sa propre maison était trop loin… Autant demander à quelqu'un qui ne serait pas trop contre l'idée de l'abriter un moment. Quelques toits de maison plus loin, il atterrit enfin sur le balcon de sa princesse préférée. Il s'accroupit près du vasistas et cogna contre à quelques reprises, manifestant sa présence. Son amie ne fut pas bien longue à lui ouvrir.

« Chat ?  
\- Bonsoir, Marinette. Je ne voudrais pas abuser de ta gentillesse, mais accepterais-tu de laisser un pauvre chat errant s'abriter de ce déluge un petit moment ? »

Un éclair amusé traversa le regard bleu de la jeune fille.  
Chat crut un instant qu'elle allait refuser – simplement le temps de le faire poireauter, pour l'embêter un peu – mais son allure détrempée dû lui valoir un peu de pitié, car elle n'en fit rien. Se décalant pour lui laisser le champ libre, elle lui répondit :

« Viens. Mais dépêches toi, et essaye de ne pas trop mouiller mon lit.  
\- Bien évidemment, princ— »

Pour se dépêcher, il se dépêcha.  
Parce qu'alors qu'il essayait de terminer sa phrase, un éclair les aveugla. Moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard, un formidable roulement de tonnerre envahit le ciel de Paris, faisant trembler la vitre contre les doigts du héros.  
En moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire, il s'était précipité à l'intérieur, un miaulement affolé sur les lèvres et le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il reprit véritablement ses esprits, il était recroquevillé sous le bureau de son amie, tremblant de la peur qu'on venait de lui infliger.  
Qu'est-ce que le monde avait contre lui, exactement ?!

« Chat ? »

Il n'essaya même pas de répondre à son amie – tout ce qui put sortir de sa gorge ne fut qu'un miaulement pitoyable – semblable à celui d'un chaton perdu, cherchant du réconfort. Quelques secondes après, le regard de Marinette se posa sur lui, alors que la jeune fille se penchait pour observer le dessous de son bureau, dans le coin que formaient deux murs.

« Chat. Tu veux bien sortir de là ? »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Chat Noir. »

Il feula.

« … Chat. »

Cette fois-ci, la voix de Marinette avait pris une teinte exaspérée.  
Sa main se glissa sous le bureau dans sa direction, mais un nouvel éclair illumina brièvement les fenêtres, poussant le jeune homme à se plaquer encore plus contre le mur dans son dos, hors de toute atteinte.  
La jeune fille en fut réduite à devoir se glisser sous le bureau à son tour pour attraper ses deux bras et prendre appui sur ses pieds. Mais rien n'y fit, elle ne parvint pas pour autant à déloger son ami félin de son recoin. Elle en était à pester – contre quoi, il n'en était pas vraiment sûr – quand une profonde voix masculine résonna, depuis l'étage inférieur.

« Marinette ? Ma chérie, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille sursauta violemment à l'appel. Jetant un regard paniqué à Chat, elle le lâcha – enfin ! – et s'extirpa de la cachette pour rejoindre une trappe, de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle l'ouvrit d'un bras pour se pencher, la tête à l'envers, dans la pièce juste au-dessous. De là où il l'était, Chat l'entendit répondre :

« Oui oui, papa ! Désolée pour le bruit.  
\- Pas de soucis ma chérie, répondit la voix un peu plus clairement. Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Oh, rien de grave. Un chat errant, qui voulait certainement se réfugier de la pluie. Il a vu que j'avais laissé ma fenêtre ouverte et en a profité.  
\- D'accord. Tu as besoin d'aide pour le faire partir ?  
\- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en fais mon affaire.  
\- Ça marche, ma fille.  
\- Bonne nuit, papa, maman.  
\- Bonne nuit ma puce. »

Chat entendit une autre voix, plus douce, renouveler les vœux de bonne nuit, avant que Marinette ne referme la trappe et ne se retourne vers lui, les poings sur les hanches, un soupir aux lèvres. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un petit moment, avant que Marinette ne reprenne, un ton plus bas :

« Tu comptes rester là-dessous encore longtemps ? »

Il grogna, peu désireux d'entrer dans un quelconque débat.  
Il pleuvait. Il y avait de l'orage. Des éclairs aveuglants, du tonnerre assourdissant. Il n'était pas question qu'il sorte d'ici tant que le ciel le traiterait comme ça. Il ne fallait pas exagérer, non plus. Il avait des oreilles et des yeux _sensibles_ , et il comptait bien les préserver.  
En face de lui, Marinette poussa un énième soupir.

« Très bien, j'ai compris. »

Et elle disparut de son champ de vision, grimpant l'échelle qui amenait à son lit. Sourcils haussés, Chat écouta attentivement les bruits qui lui parvenaient. Elle ne semblait pas avoir rouvert le vasistas, donc probablement qu'elle n'attendait pas de lui qu'il reparte aussitôt – tant mieux. Mais alors, que faisait-elle, exactement ? Des bruits de froissements lui parvenaient, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd, un _pof_ curieux, qui retentit quelque part loin sur sa gauche.  
Il en était presque à se dire que la tactique de Marinette devait être de le tirer hors de sa cachette par curiosité, quand tout à coup, il vit les jambes de son amie réapparaître dans son champ de vision… pour disparaître aussitôt, soustraite à son regard par une immense couverture d'un violet profond qu'elle venait de projeter sur le bureau. Il retint un miaulement suspicieux au fond de sa gorge, se contentant de s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui pour observer le manège de Marinette.

Cette dernière passa un moment considérable à arranger la couverture qu'elle venait de jeter sur le bureau, puis à en ajouter une autre sur l'autre partie du meuble, créant ainsi un véritable nid dans le coin où s'était réfugié son félin. Elle compléta le tout en venant bientôt relever le tissu pour jeter une ou deux couvertures ainsi qu'un nombre considérable de coussins, certains atterrissant sur la figure de Chat – qui se fit un plaisir de feuler pour lui manifester son mécontentement.

« Oh, ça va, hein, lui répondit une voix amusée. Aide-moi plutôt à rendre cet endroit confortable, félin capricieux. »

Il se contenta d'un « hmpf. » dédaigneux… mais arrangea les couvertures et les coussins avec elle, jusqu'à avoir construit un véritable petit nid douillet, dans lequel il fit un plaisir de s'installer, un ronronnement au bout des lèvres. Marinette s'agita encore quelques instants, avant d'enfin se glisser à son tour sous le bureau, un thermos qu'il savait certainement empli de thé chaud – elle le gardait souvent près d'elle quand elle travaillait tard le soir – et une petite boite de cookies dans les mains.  
Sitôt ces derniers posés, elle s'installa sur les coussins, en calant un derrière son dos pour s'appuyer contre le mur sans souffrir. Jetant un regard à son compagnon, elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

« Allez, viens donc là, puisque tu ne veux pas sortir. »

Pour une fois, Chat se dit que les tempêtes valaient peut-être le coup.  
Après tout, c'était grâce à l'une d'entre elles qu'il était maintenant allongé de tout son long dans un délicieux paradis de couvertures, de coussins et de cookies, la tête sur les jambes de sa princesse, une main gratouillant ce point si chatouilleux derrière ses oreilles.

Oui.  
Peut-être que finalement, il pourrait apprendre à apprécier la pluie.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

Allez, je file du coup. J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Et si je ne survis pas, je demanderai à Momo de poster le thème 16, **Partager un parapluie** , pour moi. A demain !


	16. Sharing an umbrella

**Résumé** : _De la pluie, du silence… un sourire._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Bmeormoelemrlrfmrmf. (Chaque jour, je m'améliore en grognements, vous ne trouvez pas ? Bref ! Il est bien trop tôt pour moi, mais j'ai une matinée à assurer avec mes adorables petits monstres. Je vous laisse le thème de la journée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !)

* * *

16 – Partager un parapluie

Marinette haussa un sourcil en direction de Chat.  
Il avait senti la goutte. Les gouttes, même. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne les ait pas senties. Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours là, assis sur le rebord de son balcon, un genou ramené contre la poitrine, son regard tourné vers l'horizon cendré.  
Le mois de juin avait avancé, il avait continué à pleuvoir de temps en temps – même si c'était rarement aussi fort que la tempête qui avait frappé deux semaines auparavant, avec un orage de toute beauté.

Depuis, Chat semblait s'être accommodé de la pluie.  
En vrai, elle voyait bien que ça continuait de le déranger. Il n'aimait pas être mouillé, n'aimait pas devoir supporter l'eau froide qui glissait sur la peau de son visage, assombrissait ses cheveux, collait le cuir à ses muscles. Mais pourtant, il restait là, assis sur son balcon, sans bouger d'un demi-centimètre.

Parce qu'il savait _qu'elle_ aimait ça.  
Marinette avait toujours apprécié la pluie. Surtout en été, quand cette dernière se faisait rafraîchissante, qu'elle faisait disparaître la lourdeur du mercure, allégeait l'atmosphère. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenue Ladybug, son amour pour le temps humide s'était approfondi, probablement à cause de l'influence de la coccinelle en elle. Elle aimait rester dehors par temps de pluie, profiter de la fraîcheur comme une plante boit l'eau de ses racines.  
Et même si Chat ignorait encore qui elle était… il avait compris qu'elle aimait bien les temps humides. Et ne semblait pas vouloir la forcer à rentrer, peu importe que lui n'apprécie pas plus que ça d'être mouillé.

Son cher, _cher_ Chat.  
Avec un sourire, Marinette se détourna de la rambarde. Elle se glissa dans sa chambre, descendit par la trappe et se glissa sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à l'entrée, où elle attrapa l'objet de ses recherches. En moins de deux minutes, elle était de retour sur la terrasse. Elle retint un soupir en apercevant la silhouette féline, soulagée que son ami n'ait pas choisi de disparaître pendant qu'elle était loin.  
À pas de velours, elle revint se poster à côté de lui, déployant le parapluie qu'elle était allée chercher pour venir le maintenir au-dessus de la tête de son ami. Il lui jeta un regard surpris, avant de lever les yeux vers l'objet et de sourire.

« Merci.  
\- À votre service, chevalier » répondit-elle en le poussant un peu de l'épaule.

Ils retombèrent dans un confortable silence, n'écoutant que le tambourinement des gouttelettes se faisant de plus en plus nombreuses sur la toile sombre du parapluie. Ce fut Chat qui le brisa le premier, tandis qu'il venait promener un doigt sur le manche de ce dernier.

« C'est… étonnant.  
\- Étonnant ? releva-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Oui… Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… _rose._ »

Elle retint un pouffement, avant de lever la tête vers le ciel et le bord de la toile sombre au-dessus de leur tête. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle se remémorait ce jour de rentrée, où elle avait reçu ledit parapluie – et ouvert la porte de son cœur, sans le savoir, à un sourire irrésistible et de magnifiques yeux verts.

« C'est un ami qui me l'a offert, il y a quelque mois, comme réconciliation. »

Cela résumait tout – et pourtant, en disait si peu sur la scène qui s'était alors déroulée. Le craquement de tonnerre, le coup de foudre qu'elle avait vécu. Ce si gentil sourire, le rire qu'ils avaient ensuite partagé. Le début de ses aventures, autant dans la vie civile que pour celle de Ladybug.  
C'était, un peu, aussi, le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Chat, quelque part.

Un Chat qui lui souriait à présent, ses yeux verts pleins d'une douceur infinie.  
Sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi un tel sourire lui était offert, Marinette se pencha un peu, jusqu'à appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule du félin, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier le son berçant de la pluie tombant tout autour d'eux.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Un peu court, j'en suis désolée... Si ça peut vous rassurer, le thème 17, **Regarder un lever de soleil** , sera légèrement plus long. Et totalement versé dans le poétique... J'aime beaucoup ce thème. J'ai hâte que vous puissiez le découvrir demain matin ! :3 Alors à demain, et passez une bonne journée ! _


	17. Watching a sunrise

**Résumé** : _Une nuit, un projet… et la lune sourit._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Il est tôooot. J'ai envie de dormiiir. Mais j'ai du boulooot. A finiiiir. (Et en rimes, s'il vous plait !). Bref. Je me sens aussi reposée que doivent l'être Chat et Marinette à la fin de ce thème... Je vous laisse découvrir ? Allez, je vous laisse découvrir ;) Bonne lecture !

 **RAR :** Merci à toi, **jenny** , pour ton petit mot ! Si mes thèmes sont ta drogue, vos reviews sont la mienne ;) Alors merci de m'avoir donné ma dose, et bonne lecture pour le prochain thème !

* * *

17 – Regarder un lever de soleil

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, une silhouette furtive se déplaça tel un courant d'air entre deux toits dans un vol d'une hauteur vertigineuse. L'impact de son atterrissage sur le sol parut ne pas faire le moindre bruit, fidèle à sa réputation d'individu de la race féline – même si tout ça n'était que facultés prêtées par son costume.  
Il était bien tard – la moitié de la nuit avait été dépassée depuis longtemps. L'été approchait, et le soleil avait recommencé à se lever de plus en plus tôt, dardant ses rayons sur Paris endormi dès la cinquième heure du matin. Mais pour l'instant, c'était encore à la lune de régner sur son royaume d'étoiles et de silence.

La ville lumière avait abandonné son nom pour la nuit, toutes les fenêtres perdant leur éclat doré pour s'abandonner à l'obscurité et au sommeil de leurs occupants.  
Toutes sauf une, remarqua le héros en passant.  
Une fenêtre qu'il connaissait bien.

Sourcils froncés, Chat Noir modifia sa trajectoire pour venir, en quelques bonds souples, se percher tout contre la fenêtre encore éclairée, qui donnait sur une chambre dans des tons roses, aménagée dans un grenier et possédant un lit en mezzanine, au-dessus d'un grand bureau.  
Et à ce bureau, une de ses plus chères amies, peut-être même la seule. Marinette.  
Qui était encore réveillée à cette heure… ?

Curieux, le jeune homme laissa son instinct le pousser à toquer contre le verre de la fenêtre. Son amie sursauta au bruit, avant de se tourner vers lui et de hausser les sourcils en apercevant sa silhouette. Elle ne mit que quelques secondes à traverser sa chambre pour venir lui ouvrir, un air préoccupé sur la figure.

« Chat ? Que fais-tu là, un problème ?  
\- Aucun, princesse. Une patrouille plus tardive que d'habitude à cause d'un planning chargé. Mais toi… ne devrais-tu pas déjà dormir ? Une princesse a besoin de son repos pour conserver sa beauté, non ? »

Un grognement, suivi d'un rire amer, firent dresser ses oreilles.  
Marinette se détourna de lui avec un roulement d'yeux.

« La princesse, comme tu dis, est condamnée à devoir rendre un design pour demain matin dernière heure. Le sommeil est une chose qu'elle ne peut s'offrir en ce moment.  
\- Oh… Tu as tant de travail que ça ? »

Un autre grognement – plus proche du désespoir, cette fois-ci.  
Avec souplesse, Chat enjamba le rebord de la petite fenêtre pour se glisser à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il referma les panneaux vitrés derrière lui en douceur, puis vint se placer près de la jeune fille, qui avait repris sa place au bureau, un tissu vert dans la main gauche, une aiguille dans la droite.

« Tu… brodes ?  
\- Ma machine ne me permet pas de faire les broderies, alors je dois le faire à la main. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais d'autre ?  
\- Oh, euh… »

Il était tenté de lui dire « rien », puis de repartir.  
De la laisser tranquille, pour qu'elle puisse finir son travail et aller se coucher le plus tôt possible. Mais il connaissait bien Marinette, à force. Il savait que la jeune fille ne s'arrêterait que quand elle trouverait le résultat parfait… Donc, probablement pas avant d'y être forcée, par exemple par l'obligation d'aller à l'école.  
Alors, il pouvait tout aussi bien…

« Te tenir compagnie ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Eh bien. Tu as l'air partie pour travailler encore un moment. Je pourrais te tenir compagnie un peu, avant de rentrer ? »

Il fut passé au calibre d'un regard suspicieux, auquel il offrit son sourire le plus amical. Finalement, sa princesse poussa un soupir de capitulation, et agita une de ses mains.

« Comme bon te semble, Chat. Fais juste en sorte de ne pas me déranger.  
\- À vos ordres, princesse. Et si je peux aider…  
\- T'amuser avec mes pelotes de laine et les emmêler, ça n'est pas 'aider'. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire au ton acerbe qu'elle avait pris.  
Estimant son message passé, la jeune fille se reconcentra sur les broderies sous ses doigts, s'appliquant à les rendre aussi régulières que possible.

Et ainsi, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, le temps passa.  
Il passa lentement, au son d'un tic-tac lointain provenant d'une horloge dans la maison – ou celle des voisins, probablement. Il passa sûrement, tandis que Marinette se concentrait mais baillait, que Chat allait et venait, lui tendant parfois des objets, restant de temps en temps juste assis à l'observer. Il passa goulûment, avalant sur son passage l'énergie des deux jeunes, la concentration de Chat, les grognements de Marinette.  
Il passa, immobile témoin des petits gestes que le jeune homme avait pour son amie – un cookie tendu quand il la voyait froncer les sourcils au grondement de son ventre, une disparition éclair à la cuisine en-dessous d'eux pour revenir avec du thé, une main sur l'épaule ou dans la nuque pour soulager un muscle trop tendu par le stress et l'impatience.

Il passa, attentif spectateur du regard que Chat confiait parfois à son amie, quand elle n'était pas en mesure de le voir. De ce regard apaisé, doux, tendre qu'il lui réservait à elle seule, civile anonyme parmi une ville entière, qui avait su pourtant gagner son cœur au même titre que sa Lady – même si bien, bien différemment.  
Marinette était… incroyable. Il l'admit bien volontiers, cette nuit-là.

Quand il l'observait en classe, il pouvait voir une jeune fille pétillante, quoi que maladroite, mais pleine de vie et de bonne volonté. Elle semblait voleter d'ami en ami, de projet en projet, comme si elle était incapable de vraiment se poser.  
Mais là… là, elle s'était posée. Elle était assise, les yeux plissés, totalement concentrée sur ce qu'elle devait finir. C'était une facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il se plaisait à découvrir, ce soir. Une jeune fille qui s'était fixé un but et comptait bien l'atteindre, quel qu'en soit le moyen. Une jeune fille prête à sacrifier ce qu'elle appréciait le plus après les cookies – le sommeil – pour atteindre son but.

Le temps, observateur silencieux, hésita quelque part entre un battement de cœur et un sourire, à suspendre totalement son temps pour laisser à ces deux âmes l'occasion de vraiment profiter du moment. Hélas, il ne pouvait attendre personne, et bientôt, il dut les rappeler à l'ordre par l'intermédiaire du soleil qui venait déjà darder ses rayons à l'horizon.  
Ce fut Chat qui s'en aperçut le premier, alors que Marinette vérifiait les derniers points de son œuvre, presque achevée.

« Princesse…  
\- Mmmh ?  
\- Viens voir. »

Intriguée, la jeune couturière releva la tête, pour trouver son ami près de l'escalier menant à son lit, le nez levé en l'air. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, observant à son tour le vasistas, qui donnait sur un ciel qui virait déjà au bleu clair.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais dû rentrer chez toi, Chat. Tu n'as pas dormi.  
\- Toi non plus, princesse.  
\- C'est trop tard, maintenant, de toute façon. J'en profiterai pour aider mes parents.  
\- Ils vont bientôt se lever ?  
\- Mmmh, probablement oui. Quelques minutes, tout au plus.  
\- Oh. »

Un instant de silence, avant qu'il ne lui jette un regard en coin.  
Marinette lui offrit un sourire.

« Allez, viens. »

En quelques instants, ils s'étaient tous les deux extirpés de la fenêtre pour se retrouver sur la terrasse de Marinette. Cette dernière marcha jusqu'à la rambarde, suivie par son compagnon, qui vint bientôt s'asseoir dessus. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, tandis que le ciel virait bientôt au rose pâle, s'étirant dans une immense toile couverte de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.  
Ils ne daignèrent bouger que lorsque le soleil vint inonder la ville de ses rayons, s'apprêtant à réveiller les habitants derrière les fenêtres encore sombres. Alors, Chat se releva, s'accroupit sur le liseré de métal, se tourna vers sa princesse. Celle-ci lui sourit.

La lune, presque disparue derrière l'horizon, se permit un sourire en voyant l'un de ses enfants se pencher vers celle qu'il avait rejointe en catimini.  
Un baiser déposé sur une joue, et il s'enfuit dans ce qu'il restait de la nuit.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Et comme ces deux-là, j'aimerais aller me coucher mais au lieu de ça je vais repartir travailler. Je vous retrouve demain matin pour le thème 18, **"Acquisition accidentelle d'un bébé".** Je vous raconte pas la tête que j'ai fait en découvrant ce thème... Mais ça donne un résultat plutôt rigolo :D Allez, à demain ! _


	18. Accidental baby acquisition

**Résumé** : _Un bébé, des rires… et beaucoup de fatigue._

 **Note de l'auteur** : AAAAAH JE SUIS DESOLEE ! J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me lever ce matin donc j'ai dû partir à toute vitesse au travail. Je viens de rentrer... Voilà le thème ! Encore désolée de toute cette attente :x mais le thème est long, pour me faire pardonner ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

18 – Acquisition accidentelle d'un bébé

« Ladybug ! »

Hélée en plein élan, l'héroïne stoppa sa course pour se retourner. Un jeune homme avait crié son nom alors qu'elle passait devant une ruelle, sortant bientôt de celle-ci, un regard paniqué habillant ses traits.  
La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Un tintement à son oreille la rappela à l'ordre, et elle s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il tendit les bras dans sa direction.

« Aidez-la, je vous en prie ! »

Des bras _remplis_ d'un enfant, un bébé qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quelques mois, emmailloté dans une couverture blanche et qui vagissait doucement. La bouche ouverte, l'héroïne leva les mains et s'apprêtait à répondre poliment qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Seulement, son vis-à-vis prit cela pour un signe d'assentiment et lui remis l'enfant – qu'elle cala à grande peine dans le creux de son coude, remplie de terreur à l'idée de le faire tomber.

« J'ignore où se trouvent ses parents, pouvez-vous les trouver ? Je l'ai trouvée toute seule, dans le parc… »

C'était compréhensible.  
L'akuma avait mis beaucoup, beaucoup de pagaille dans la ville, aujourd'hui. Son pouvoir permettait de téléporter les gens là où elle le désirait, ses parents avaient probablement dû subir le même sort et être déplacés. Son pouvoir, s'il avait réparé les dégâts, n'avait pas re-déplacé les gens, malheureusement.  
Fronçant les sourcils, elle lança :

« Le mieux serait de retourner au parc où vous l'avez trouvée. Ses parents finiront bien par y retourner. Où était-ce ?  
\- Je… je ne sais pas. Je suis en visite chez mon cousin, je ne connais pas Paris. Et le… cette _chose_ m'a téléporté, avant que je n'ai le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'étais là. Vous prendrez soin d'elle ?  
\- Mais je… »

Un autre bipbip – probablement le dernier, elle n'avait pas entendu les autres, abasourdie par la présence dans ses bras – la coupa dans son élan. Avalant de travers, elle serra les dents. Elle n'avait pas le choix – elle ne pouvait pas lui remettre de force l'enfant dans les bras, et il fallait qu'elle se cache. Vite.

« Très bien, finit-elle par acquiescer. Je m'en occupe.  
\- Oh, merci !  
\- Je vous en prie. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Tournant les talons, la jeune fille s'engouffra dans la première ruelle venue. Au bout de quelques instants, elle sentit Tikki relâcher la transformation, avant de tomber, épuisée, sur le paquet de couvertures dans ses bras. Elle couina en apercevant un minuscule visage, avant de tourner de grands yeux étonnés vers Marinette. Celle-ci grimaça.

« Pas eut le choix, Tikki. Désolée. Il y a des cookies dans le sac.  
\- D'accord Marinette, merci. Est-ce que tout…  
\- Je vais trouver une solution. Repose-toi, tu en as bien besoin. »

Sans se faire plus prier, la kwami s'envola jusqu'au contenant, dans lequel elle se glissa habilement. Marinette glissa son bras sous le corps de l'enfant pour libérer sa main droite, referma rapidement son sac, et assura à nouveau sa prise.  
Un bébé.  
Elle se retrouvait avec un bébé.  
Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire, au juste ? Bien sûr, elle était babysitter, elle s'y connaissait en enfants… mais en enfants plus vieux, d'au moins deux ou trois ans ! Elle n'avait jamais veillé sur un bébé si jeune. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

Un éclair noir dans son champ de vision lui offrit la réponse qu'elle cherchait.  
De toute la force de ses poumons, elle appela.

« CHAT ! »

Elle grimaça en le voyant freiner brusquement, manquer de se prendre une cheminée. Sortant de l'ombre, elle fit des signes jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçoive. Il pourrait certainement être d'une plus grande aide qu'elle en civile. L'akuma n'avait pas nécessité qu'il utilise son cataclysme, aussi pourrait-il rester près du bébé suffisamment longtemps pour l'aider. Le regard du blond se fronça, avant de s'agrandir d'ébahissement. Elle serra les dents, appréhendant déjà les nombreuses remarques idiotes…

« Princesse ?! Mais… Tu… Que… Comment ?! Depuis quand as-tu un enfant ?! »

… qui allaient certainement fuser.  
Elle poussa un grand soupir, tandis qu'il se posait devant elle. Si elle avait eu les mains libres, elle se serait probablement frappé le front à s'en fissurer l'os du crâne.

« Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, on s'est vu hier ! Comment j'aurais pu avoir un enfant, hein ?! On vient de me le confier…  
\- Comment ça ? »

Elle résuma la rencontre rapidement, passant sur son habit rouge et noir, arguant que l'homme avait simplement refilé le bébé à la première personne venue, peu importe que ce soit une jeune fille. Cela sembla faire tiquer son ami, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. Quand elle eut terminé son récit, il prit un instant pour se frotter le menton.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment t'aider, princesse. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les enfants…  
\- Figure toi que moi non plus !  
\- Tu ne fais pas du baby-sitting ?  
\- Avec des enfants plus vieux, Chat. Un bébé, c'est pas dans mes cordes.  
\- Oh… »

Un mouvement grattement du menton.  
Puis, son regard s'éclaira.

« Et si on demandait à tes parents ?  
\- Ils travaillent à la boulangerie. Ils n'auront pas le temps.  
\- Ah… Flûte. »

Elle lui lança un regard en biais.

« Et… ta famille ? »

Chat, à cette suggestion, fit quelque chose d'étrange.  
Il devint blanc.  
Puis rouge.  
Puis blanc à nouveau.  
Puis éclata de rire.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réussir à se reprendre, tout ça sous le regard d'une Marinette mi-médusée, mi-agacée, l'enfant remuant doucement dans ses bras. Quand il finit par reprendre une respiration à peu près normale, appuyé contre le mur et le bras soutenant ses côtes, elle se laissa aller à une pique agacée :

« Ça va, tu vas réussir à te reprendre ? Ou bien je te jette dans la Seine ?  
\- Miaoutch, Princesse ! C'est cruel, comme traitement, pour un pauvre chat comme moi.  
\- Conduis-toi correctement et on en reparlera. On peut savoir ce que j'ai dit de si drôle ? »

Il manqua de se remettre à rire.  
Un regard noir l'en empêcha.

« C'est… Comment dire. Ma famille n'est pas du tout du genre à s'occuper des enfants. Imaginer mon père avec un bébé est une vision proprement… J'hésite entre l'hilarant et l'effrayant, je dirais. Donc… je pense que ce n'est pas non plus une option pour ce petit.  
\- Je vois… »

Elle réfléchit. Regarda autour d'elle. Grimaça.  
Poussa un profond soupir.

« Bon. Eh bien pas le choix, on va devoir s'en occuper.  
\- On ?!  
\- Tu comptes laisser un civil en galère, Chat ? »

Un grognement lui répondit – cependant, son ami ne broncha pas.  
Elle jeta un œil au paquet de couvertures toujours dans ses bras, qui semblait pour l'instant suffisamment endormi pour rester calme. Elle espérait que ça durerait aussi longtemps que possible. Après avoir jeté un œil autour d'elle, elle fit signe à Chat de la suivre.

« J'imagine que l'emmener à la police, ce serait le plus simple. Il y a un poste près de chez moi, viens.  
\- À vos ordres, princesse ! »

 **.oOo.**

« Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas vous en occuper ? »

Le policier leva les mains, visiblement démuni face au froncement de sourcil du héros félin.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Chat Noir. Mais c'est… c'est un poste de police, ici. On n'est pas équipés pour s'occuper d'un bébé ! On va chercher les parents aussi vite que possible, mais ça risque bien de prendre deux ou trois heures… Donc il vaut mieux que vous et votre amie le gardiez jusque-là. Donnez-nous un numéro pour vous joindre, on appellera dès qu'on aura retrouvé les parents, ou qu'ils se seront manifestés. »

Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard.  
Marinette reprit la parole.

« M-mais… je n'ai que quinze ans ! Je sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, et Chat probablement pas plus que moi !  
\- Vos parents ne sont pas chez vous ?  
\- Si, mais…  
\- Eh bien, voilà ! Très bien ! On fait comme ça. Vous pouvez me noter votre nom et votre numéro de téléphone sur ce papier, et on vous appelle dès qu'on a des nouvelles ! »

Marinette eut beau essayer d'argumenter, de reprendre la conversation, d'attirer à nouveau l'attention du policier… Malgré l'aide de Chat, rien n'y fit. Il s'était persuadé qu'ils pouvaient gérer l'enfant, et même si elle comprenait un peu son point de vue, elle eut bien du mal à ne pas hurler de frustration en écrivant son numéro, ou en sortant du commissariat, un Chat soucieux sur les talons.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi… ?  
\- Maintenant ? On va voir mes parents.  
\- Mais ils sont…  
\- À la boulangerie, oui. Reste qu'il faut leur dire qu'on a hérité de ce bébé pour les prochaines heures à venir. On s'en occupera chez moi, mais qu'on puisse leur demander de l'aide, au cas où.  
\- D'accord. Mais, Princesse ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil.  
Après quelques secondes, comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle finit par sourire.

« Disons juste que pour une fois, tu rentreras par la grande porte au lieu de te glisser par ma fenêtre comme un cambrioleur. On leur dira que tu me prêtes main forte. Ils sont gentils, tu verras.  
\- Je n'en doute pas, Marinette, » répondit-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire qu'elle eut bien du mal à interpréter.

 **.oOo.**

Ses parents réagirent étonnement bien. Sa mère monta avec elle et Chat dans la cuisine de leur appartement pour l'aider, envoyant Chat sonner chez la voisine de palier, qui avait eu un enfant deux ans auparavant, et pourrait encore avoir quelques affaires utiles. Il revient avec un sourire sur les lèvres et pas mal de matériel – biberons, couches, un ou deux linges, serviettes et crèmes pour bébé. Quand on le questionna, il se contenta de répondre que la voisine avait frôlé l'attaque en le voyant à sa porte, puis le fou rire après sa demande, et qu'elle risquait de se souvenir de lui encore longtemps.

Après quelques minutes à prodiguer conseils et instructions sur comment tenir un enfant dans ses bras, comment faire chauffer un biberon, faire faire un rot, placer une serviette sur son épaule pour éviter un éventuel jet de vomi – Marinette grimaça à cette indication – changer une couche – Chat devint blême – ou endormir en chantant quelque chose, Sabine sembla décider que les deux adolescents étaient suffisamment préparés pour être laissés seuls. Elle leur fit savoir qu'elle n'était de toute façon qu'à deux étages s'il y avait besoin, et qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien.  
Elle n'était pas partie depuis cinq minutes quand les sirènes de l'apocalypse se déclenchèrent. Et par là, Marinette voulait dire que le bébé se mit à pleurer.

 **.oOo.**

« Voilà, Chat, c'est bon, je peux… »

La jeune fille laissa sa phrase mourir sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'un sourire y prenait sa place.  
Les trois heures qui venaient de passer avaient plus ressemblé à un enfer pur et dur qu'à du baby-sitting, chose à laquelle elle était pourtant habituée. Le bébé avait semblé prendre un malin plaisir à torturer leurs oreilles, pleurant pour un oui ou pour un non.  
Il avait d'abord fallut s'occuper de le nourrir, ce que Marinette avait réussi à faire non sans mal une fois le biberon chauffé par les soins de Chat. Ensuite, un premier rot avait occasionné ce qu'elle craignait peut-être le plus : la petite avait vomi… sur Chat. Un Chat qui avait blanchit de façon inquiétante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le secoue un peu pour qu'il aille se nettoyer.

Quand il était revenu, il avait marmonné quelque chose dans le goût de « Plagg va définitivement me tuer… ». Ça devait être son kwami, avait-elle supposé en souriant sous cape. Quelque part, elle se demandait comment aurait réagi Tikki dans cette situation.  
Leur repos avait cela dit été de courte durée, l'enfant s'étant remise à pleurer car sa couche avait besoin d'être changée. Dire que ce fut un moment purement mythique aurait été, honnêtement, très en dessous de la vérité. Entre l'odeur – elle crut un instant devoir tourner de l'œil pour de bon, même Poubelle Man, l'akuma qu'ils avaient combattu plusieurs mois auparavant, n'aurait pas pu rivaliser avec _ça_ – l'aspect de la chose, le fait de devoir jongler avec deux couches, de devoir nettoyer la petite qui continuait à hoqueter doucement, et leurs maladresses respectives… Ce fut vraiment un moment d'anthologie.

Les maladresses et rebondissements continuèrent de s'enchaîner pendant les deux heures suivantes, jusqu'à conduire à de nouveaux pleurs causés par la faim, un nouveau biberon… et de nouvelles rejections buccales. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Marinette qui en fut la cible, l'enfant étant posée sur son épaule. Elle abandonna donc la bombe à retardement liquide à son compagnon pour aller se changer dans sa chambre.  
Elle venait d'en redescendre.

Pour trouver un Chat assis sur le canapé, l'enfant calée dans le creux de son coude, les yeux fermés et la respiration apaisée.  
Endormis.  
Tous les deux.

Un sourire attendrit toujours sur le coin des lèvres, la jeune fille s'avança jusqu'à son compagnon pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'était pas loin de perdre son équilibre et de s'affaler de tout son long – ce qui aurait pu réveiller le bébé. Elle s'efforça donc de s'installer de façon à ce qu'il puisse s'appuyer totalement contre elle, se servant du creux de son cou comme d'un oreiller improvisé. La manœuvre ne sembla ni le déranger, ni l'éveiller, et elle se laissa aller à son tour à se reposer un peu, vidée de ses forces par les derniers événements. Un dernier regard vers son ami, endormi le sourire aux lèvres et ses bras entourant fermement l'enfant la laissa souriante.

« Tu feras sûrement un excellent père, Chat. »

 **.oOo.**

« Marinette… Marinette, réveille-toi, chérie. »

La jeune fille grommela, peinant à ouvrir un œil. La voix de sa mère la força pourtant à le faire, jusqu'à papillonner des paupières pour mieux la voir. Cette dernière lui sourit, avant d'indiquer le bébé, toujours dans les bras d'un Chat qui s'était tout à fait pelotonné contre elle.

« La police vient d'appeler. Ils ont retrouvé les parents, ils vous attendent au poste de police.  
\- Oh… D'accord.  
\- Ça a été ?  
\- Un peu… fatiguant. Comment vous avez pu supporter ça pendant quinze ans, maman ? »

Un rire lui répondit.

« Tu comprendras le jour où ce sera le tien, Mari. »

Elle posa un baiser sur son front, puis tourna les talons pour retourner seconder son mari à la boulangerie. Restée seule, Marinette se redressa un peu, passant la main dans les cheveux de son partenaire. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose fronçant les sourcils. Elle sourit, insista. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réussir à le tirer des limbes où il reposait. Quand Chat émergea enfin, elle le gratifia de la bonne nouvelle.  
Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

Ils prirent quelques minutes à passer le bébé dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour ranger leurs affaires et se préparer. Sitôt près, ils repassèrent par l'entrée sur le côté, peu désireux de s'attirer le regard des clients parfois un peu trop curieux de ses parents. La route jusqu'au poste de police fut faite dans le silence, le bébé toujours endormi dans le creux des bras de Marinette.  
Les retrouvailles avec ses parents furent, elles, plus bruyantes et émotives – les deux adultes devaient s'être fait un sang d'encre. Chat et Marinette furent chaudement remerciés pour leur aide, jusqu'à les faire rougir d'embarrassement.

Quand ils purent enfin repartir du poste de police, ils échangèrent un regard complice, un sourire se faisant écho sur leurs deux visages.

« Ça va aller, Chat ?  
\- Très bien, Princesse. Mais je pense que j'attendrai un peu avant de me frotter à nouveau aux bébés. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon kwami me le pardonne, sinon. »

Elle se contenta d'un clin d'œil… et d'un éclat de rire.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Encore désolée pour tout ce retard, et promis, on se retrouve un peu plus tôt demain matin pour le thème 19 : **At the beach**. Encore mille mercis pour votre patience, et à demain ! :)_


	19. At the beach

**Résumé** : _Une plage, des photos, quelqu'un qui a du mal à avaler sa salive._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Glurgh. Le réveil fut difficile car la soirée d'hier chargée. Sachez que mes collègues sont des créatures adorables qui m'ont approvisionnée en thé pour les deux prochaines décennies, elles méritent que je leur offre une statue en chocolat à leur effigie, à chacune. °_° Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le thème... je vais aller me faire un thé :D

* * *

19 – À la plage

« Bon, je vais chercher des cookies. Bouge pas.  
\- Hmm-hm. »

Marinette s'approcha de la trappe menant à l'étage inférieur. Elle avait déjà attrapé le loquet et s'apprêtait à le soulever quand, prise d'une inspiration subite – Chat aurait plutôt dit, d'une paranoïa mal placée – elle se retourna vers lui, les yeux réduits en une fente suspicieuse.

« Et tu restes sage !  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, Princesse ? répondit-il, sourcil haussé.  
\- Que tu ne touches à rien, chat errant. »

Il se contenta de lui tirer la langue. Elle répondit par une grimace du même genre, avant de poser un doigt sur ses lèvres, d'ouvrir la trappe et de descendre les escaliers menant à la cuisine. Au vu de l'heure, ses parents étaient déjà probablement couchés. Il n'était pas si tard, mais c'était ça, d'être boulanger. Cependant, Chat préférait éviter le diable, tout comme Marinette. Aussi valait-il mieux qu'il évite de faire du bruit.  
Promenant son regard autour de lui, il se laissa aller à un sourire facétieux. Il n'avait rien promis, quant au fait de ne pas toucher quoi que ce soit…

Se relevant, il s'aida de ses aptitudes félines pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit en se déplaçant. Chose rendue peu aisée par le parquet déjà plutôt ancien, qui craquait normalement sous les pas de l'habitante de la chambre. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour ne rien faire craquer de façon trop évidente… tout en restant concentré sur ce qui l'entourait.  
Il ignora la coiffeuse dans le coin – il n'était pas bien intéressé par des accessoires de beauté, et s'il se souvenait bien, la seule autre chose qu'il y avait là-dedans, c'était le journal intime de son amie. Et si ce dernier ne l'intéressait pas, déjà, il connaissait en plus bien son amie pour savoir que s'il tentait d'y jeter le moindre coup d'œil, il le regretterait amèrement tout de suite après.

Il connaissait l'autre bout de la chambre – l'échelle avec le lit, le sofa où il aimait parfois s'allonger, le mannequin et le miroir, les deux fenêtres… Non, le seul coin vraiment intéressant, c'était celui du bureau de son amie. Ce dernier s'étendait dans tous le coin, sous le lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil attendri au coussin orphelin, resté sous le bureau, qui témoignait de cette nuit d'orage où il était resté caché là. Un regard envieux frôla la boite contenant les pelotes de laine, puis glissa sur celle cachant les chutes de tissus et autres trésors que Marinette conservait pour coudre.  
Il finit par s'arrêter devant plusieurs livres auxquels il ne s'était jamais intéressé avant. Piqué par la curiosité, il en attrapa un – plutôt grand, couvert de cuir noir – et l'ouvrit au hasard.

Ce fut l'occasion pour lui de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait rougir.  
 _Malgré le masque.  
_ Parce que soit sa chance avait tourné de façon inexplicable, soit l'univers aimait le punir d'une manière bien cruelle. C'était probablement les deux seules explications potentielles à ce qu'il puisse tomber, directement, sur une photo de son amie à la plage, en maillot de bain rouge à points noirs – bon sang, ça lui allait _bien !_ – et en train de sourire de toutes ses dents. Les photos devaient dater de l'été dernier, car Alya apparaissait sur certaines d'entre elles. Elle avait probablement pris celle qu'il était en train de dévorer des yeux à l'instant.

« Je t'avais dit de ne rien toucher. »

Le malheureux félin crut un instant que son cœur allait bondir de sa cage thoracique, défoncer os, muscles et peau, et prendre des vacances abruptes loin de cet environnement proprement malsain pour lui.  
Il n'en fit rien.  
A la place, il laissa un Chat plus rouge que noir se retourner vers sa camarade, qui le fixait d'un air sévère, les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux bleus brillant d'une étincelle de colère magnifique – mais dangereuse.

Chat déglutit.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Un thème un peu court, je vous l'avoue ! Cela dit le thème de demain - **s'offrir des cadeaux** \- sera légèrement plus long et surtout... un de mes préférés ! J'ai adoré l'écrire :3 J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Rendez-vous demain pour le savoir ! _


	20. Gift-giving

**Résumé** : _Un anniversaire, un cadeau… un refuge._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Dimanche paresseux, dimanche heureux :D Bref, je suis venue vous poster le thème, et après je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. °_° C'est une bonne idée, non ? Allez venez tous, sieste générale ! Et bonne lecture :3

* * *

20 – S'offrir des cadeaux

Chat Noir toussa doucement.  
L'attention de son amie se redirigea immédiatement sur lui – peut-être un peu trop vite à son propre goût. Certes, il venait de se faire remarquer, et ce exprès parce qu'il devait lui dire quelque chose, mais… Il était timide. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, à vrai dire. Et si elle n'appréciait pas ? Et si elle s'en fichait ? Et si…

« Chat ? »

Le héros réprima un sursaut, tourna les yeux, se gratta la gorge. Marinette finit par abandonner les pièces de tissu qu'elle était en train de coudre ensemble pour faire pivoter sa chaise jusqu'à lui faire face. S'asseyant en tailleur, le jeune homme fourragea un instant avec une des attaches de sa ceinture, jusqu'à en tirer un tout petit paquet qu'il avait dissimulé avant de partir de chez lui. Il le tendit à Marinette, qui haussa un sourcil.

« Pour moi ? »

Il hocha la tête, peinant à même confronter son regard.  
Intriguée, la jeune fille attrapa le paquet et décolla les bouts de scotchs. Un petit « oh ! » surpris lui échappa quand elle découvrit, à l'intérieur de l'emballage, un petit bracelet d'argent où était accroché un pendentif en forme de chat noir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle reportait son attention sur son ami. Ce dernier se sentit rougir sous le masque.

« Tu… tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas mais, ça fait un an, en fait.  
\- De…  
\- Depuis notre première rencontre, oui. Et je me suis dit que… Enfin, je veux dire, je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, d'être ton ami, de passer du temps avec toi, alors j'ai voulu… Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas tu peux… Enfin tu n'es pas obligée de…  
\- Chat. »

Le jeune homme releva les yeux, qu'il avait baissés pour observer le parquet pendant qu'il pérorait. Marinette n'avait pas quitté son sourire, qui brillait jusque dans son regard à présent. En revanche, sa main avait bougé pour se tendre vers lui, découvrant un minuscule paquet enroulé dans un ruban vert émeraude. Elle dut l'agiter un peu avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était pour lui.

« Je n'ai pas oublié que ça faisait un an, moi non plus. C'est pour toi. »

Le paquet était aussi petit que le sien, pourtant Chat mit mille fois plus de temps à l'ouvrir. Il était rare qu'on lui offre des cadeaux, que ce soit en tant que héros ou en tant qu'Adrien. En tout cas, des cadeaux de gens qui _comptaient_. Aussi avait-il envie de faire un peu durer le plaisir.  
Lorsqu'il eut défait le ruban, et ouvert le papier, il eut la surprise de découvrir…

« … Une clé ? »

Marinette hocha la tête, avant de pointer du doigt le vasistas, au-dessus de son lit. Chat haussa un sourcil, intrigué. La jeune fille s'expliqua :

« J'ai… J'ai modifié l'ouverture du vasistas. Si tu arrives de l'extérieur, tu peux l'ouvrir avec cette clé, même si je l'ai fermé.  
\- Princesse…  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé de l'utiliser, Chat. Mais… je sais que parfois, ça te fait du bien de venir ici, parce que ton chez-toi n'est pas très accueillant. Alors… si tu as besoin, n'hésite pas ? Même si je dors déjà, ou si je ne suis pas là. Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Tu… Tu peux te servir de ma chambre comme d'un refuge. Enfin… Si tu veux. »

Elle aurait pu continuer à bafouiller encore longtemps, s'il ne l'en avait pas empêchée en se redressant brusquement sur ses genoux pour venir jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Les minutes suivantes furent perdues dans un câlin silencieux, rythmé par le ronronnement grave de Chat Noir.  
Lorsque celui-ci eut enfin l'assurance que sa voix ne casserait pas sous l'émotion, il chuchota au creux de l'oreille de son amie :

« C'est toi, mon refuge. »

Pour toute réponse, Marinette resserra son étreinte.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Raaaaaaaaaaah j'aime ces deux pioupious. :3 Vous aussi j'espère ? Sûrement que oui ! Et si c'est le cas, alors rendez-vous demain pour le thème 21 : **Câlins après un très, très mauvais jour**. (#TitreARallonge). J'adore ce thème là, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! A demain ! _


	21. Post-no-good-very-bad-day cuddles

**Résumé** : _Un fils déçu, de la solitude… un câlin._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Oups, j'avais oublié de faire un petit mot de bon matin. Eh bien euh... bon matin ! Et bonne lecture, moi je retourne travailler. °°

 **RAR :** Merci à toi, **Anareys** pour ton gentil commentaire ! Je suis heureuse de savoir que ce que j'écris te plait autant ! J'espère vraiment que ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin, du coup :) Et que le thème d'aujourd'hui te plaira aussi, parce que niveau douceur je crois que j'ai tapé fort !

* * *

21 – Câlins après un très, très mauvais jour

 _« Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer tes responsabilités, tu ne devrais pas en avoir autant, alors. »_

Chat secoua la tête, des larmes de rage coulant sur son visage. C'était véritablement le tableau parfait – une nuit sombre, un ciel couvert de nuages, une ambiance qui tombait sur lui comme une chape de plomb, le clouant un peu plus au sol à chaque bond.  
Il n'était plus très loin.  
Il fallait juste qu'il arrive _là-bas_. Après, ça irait.  
Encore une fois, _sa_ voix résonna sous son crâne.

 _« Tu es un Agreste, Adrien. Je n'attends rien de moins que la perfection, venant de toi. »_

Mais lui, qu'était-il en droit d'attendre ?!  
Pouvait-il seulement espérer un peu de considération ? _D'amour_ ?  
Probablement pas.  
Pas de lui, en tout cas.  
Chat manqua de dégringoler sur ses genoux en atterrissant sur un balcon qu'il connaissait bien. Peu importe – il était arrivé à destination. Il marcha d'un pas pesant jusqu'au bord du vasistas, et sortit avec difficulté une petite clé de l'intérieur de son gant, seul endroit où il était certain de ne jamais la perdre.  
La clé de Marinette.  
La clé de son _refuge.  
_ Jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais eu à l'utiliser. La jeune fille avait toujours été là, et réveillée, quand il passait. Mais cette nuit… Elle lui avait dit qu'elle sortirait avec ses parents, qu'elle rentrerait peut-être tard, qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne l'attende pas. Il aurait aimé tenir la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.  
Il aurait vraiment, _vraiment_ aimé. Seulement, certains n'avaient pas été d'accords.

La serrure céda avec un _clic_ discret. Chat rangea aussitôt la clé à l'abri, contre sa paume, ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa à l'intérieur. Il fut prompt à tout refermer puis à descendre du lit, désireux de ne pas défaire celui-ci.  
Marinette l'avait invité à venir se réfugier dans sa chambre s'il en avait besoin mais… il préférait ne pas rester dans le lit de son amie. C'était _son_ lit, il n'aimait pas y être si elle ne l'y avait pas invité. C'était trop… trop intime pour lui.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement – l'absence de lumière ou de sons parvenant à ses oreilles sensibles le lui confirmait. Pourtant, le héros veilla à faire le moins de bruit possible en descendant de l'échelle, puis en se déplaçant sur le parquet. Il ne tenait pas non plus à alerter d'éventuels voisins, qui pourraient penser à un cambriolage. Ç'aurait été le pompon.  
Seul dans cette grande chambre teintée de rose virant au gris dans la pénombre, Chat se sentit soudain désœuvré. Il était venu ici parce que c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait vraiment libre, accepté, _aimé_. Mais… que pouvait-il faire seul ?  
Pas grand-chose. Tout comme il ne voulait pas rester sur le lit de Marinette, il refusait de toucher à ses affaires. Pas sans sa permission.

Tant pis, il attendrait qu'elle rentre.  
Se sentir déjà là, au sec, dans cette petite chambre confortable plutôt que dans l'énorme pièce vide de tout sentiment qu'était l'endroit où il vivait, c'était une grande amélioration. Il pouvait respirer l'odeur de sa meilleure amie, sentir son cœur s'apaiser un peu de tout ça.  
Abandonnant son amour-propre pour ses réflexes de félins, Chat se laissa aller à même le sol, se roulant en boule sur le tapis rond, au centre de la pièce. Fermant les yeux, il écouta le bruit du vent et du silence, laissant ses larmes mouiller le tissu contre sa joue.

 **.oOo.**

Il ne reprit vraiment conscience du temps que lorsque des voix dissipèrent le silence cotonneux autour de lui, le ramenant à sa solitude, au poids lourd qui lui tenait lieu de cœur, au fond de sa poitrine. Il ne fit pourtant pas l'effort de se redresser, restant obstinément allongé à même le sol, même lorsque des pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier, même lorsqu'une trappe s'ouvrit dans son dos, éclairant une petite portion de la chambre d'une lumière chaude.  
Il ne bougea pas en entendant une brusque inspiration de surprise. Pas plus pendant les quelques secondes qui passèrent, immobiles. Ni quand la trappe se referma doucement dans son dos, sans que Marinette ne soit entrée dans la chambre, ou ne lui ai adressé la parole.

Il se contenta de se replier un peu plus sur lui-même, plissant les paupières pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler.  
À peine eut-il conscience, quelques minutes plus tard, que la trappe s'ouvrait à nouveau, accompagnée du pas un peu lourd de Marinette, qui vint bientôt déposer un plateau près de lui. Un plateau rempli de deux tasses fumantes et d'une assiette de cookies. Chat ne trouva cependant pas la force de se redresser ou même de bouger, laissant la jeune fille s'agiter autour de lui, observant sans vraiment voir ce qu'elle faisait. Cette dernière sembla bouger des coussins et d'autres tas de couvertures qu'elle stockait toujours dans un coin pour d'éventuelles visites les soirs d'orages, avant de trainer encore un peu le plateau vers le mur de sa chambre où elle avait entassé le reste.

Quelques secondes après, elle entra dans son champ de vision jusqu'à s'agenouiller près de lui. Il crut un instant qu'elle allait parler, mais elle n'en fit rien. Seule sa main bougea, jusqu'à venir caresser sa joue, son front, sa nuque, se glisser dans ses cheveux, jouer avec les mèches couleur d'or.  
Refermant les yeux, il accepta la caresse, s'y coula, s'y oublia jusqu'à avancer la tête, cogner contre le genou de la demoiselle, laisser sa gorge vibrer d'un ronronnement de détresse. Un soupir fit résonner son cœur.

« Chaton… »

Comment, en un seul mot, en un seul geste, pouvait-elle lui communiquer plus d'amour que ce que lui donnait son père en une année entière ?  
Cela restait un mystère complet, pour lui. Un mystère à la fois terrible et merveilleux pour ces deux amours qui se faisaient face dans son cœur, pour cette affection dont il dépendait tant, pour ces gestes qu'on lui interdisait et qu'il allait voler ailleurs.  
Lentement, il sentit la main sur sa nuque appuyer, le tirer un peu plus vers lui. Quand il répondit au mouvement, Marinette recula – à peine, sur une distance infinitésimale. Un geste qu'elle répéta, encore et encore, le tirant vers elle et se repliant, sans jamais se soustraire à lui, sans jamais lui laisser l'impression qu'il était seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il la sente s'adosser contre quelque chose – un mur – tandis qu'elle l'attirait une dernière fois à lui. Il put enfin poser la tête sur ses jambes, calant son nez contre le tissu fin de son t-shirt, fermant les yeux pour inspirer son odeur de cannelle, de sucre et de farine. Il replia le reste de son corps en une boule, désireux d'oublier la pierre qui lui servait de cœur, pulsant comme un puits de lave au centre de sa poitrine. Il se concentra donc sur la main qui continuait de passer et repasser dans ses mèches, grattant son cuir chevelu, caressant l'endroit juste derrière ses oreilles.

Lentement, sûrement, sa respiration se calma.  
Les larmes sur ses joues séchèrent, laissant derrière elles des sillons clairs.  
Son ronronnement cessa d'exprimer la détresse, pour glisser vers le contentement.  
Alors, seulement, il ouvrit les yeux, le regard perdu dans les couleurs douces de son t-shirt.

« Peu importe ce que je fais, peu importe que je sois le fils _parfait_ , ça ne lui suffit jamais. »

Marinette ne répondit rien – mais il sentit à la main dans ses cheveux, à l'autre qui glissait doucement caresser sa nuque du bout des doigts, qu'elle était attentive à chaque mot qu'il prononçait.

« Je… On va bientôt commencer les examens, au collège. Et j'ai… j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je te l'avais déjà dit. Je lui ai demandé de l'alléger, pour pouvoir passer plus de temps à réviser. Il… Il m'a répondu que si je n'étais pas capable de faire face à ça, il serait bien plus simple que je quitte l'école publique. Peu importe… »

Il serra les dents, les muscles, les paupières.

« Je m'efforce, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, de… de faire tout ce que je peux pour être à la hauteur, pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Mais ça ne suffit jamais. Ça ne suffira jamais. Quoi que je fasse, il n'est jamais satisfait, il ne… il ne me _regarde_ jamais. Je ne suis pas assez bon, pas assez… »

Un souffle douloureux.  
Les larmes menaçaient de remonter.

« Jamais assez. »

La main sur son crâne attrapa quelques mèches entre ses doigts, serra. Tira doucement en arrière en une demande muette pour qu'il tourne la tête, lève les yeux – rencontre un regard infiniment bleu.  
Son cœur hésita à battre devant la tendresse improbable qui noyait ce regard.

« Tu es assez. Tu es plus qu'assez. Tu es merveilleux, Chat. Sensible, gentil, incroyablement altruiste. Tu mets toujours les autres avant toi, que ce soit dans la vraie vie, ou quand tu combats avec Ladybug. Tu t'inquiètes toujours des autres plutôt que de toi, tu fais des efforts immenses pour lesquels ont ne te remercie pas autant que tu le mérites. »

Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais elle le coupa.

« Ne laisse jamais personne – pas même lui – te dire que tu n'es pas assez bien. C'est _lui_ qui n'est pas assez bien pour toi. Lui qui ne te mérites pas et ferait mieux de se poser quelques questions, avant que je ne me charge de lui botter les fesses à la façon Marinette. Et crois-moi que mon père m'a bien appris. »

Un rire un peu cassé s'échappa des lèvres de Chat Noir. Quand on voyait quel homme impressionnant était Thomas Dupain, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que sa fille pouvait également être très effrayante. Elle possédait une force insoupçonnée et savait très bien s'en servir – il en avait déjà fait les frais.  
Le regard de Marinette, qui s'était durci à ses dernières paroles, redevint doux.

« Chat… Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon confident. Comme un partenaire dans la vie. Si tu n'étais pas là, ma vie serait vraiment, _vraiment_ différente. Tu comptes. Tu es merveilleux et tu _suffis_. Même plus que ça. Si tu n'étais pas là, tout serait terriblement différent. Bien sûr que la vie continuerait. Mais… Mais elle en perdrait toutes ses couleurs. Je t'en prie, crois-moi. »

Pendant longtemps, Chat Noir ne répondit pas.  
Il laissa son âme se perdre, se noyer dans la tendresse régnant dans ces deux bulles de ciel bleu, ressortir un peu plus sereine, un peu plus guérie.  
Enfin, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé là, il se sentit la force de lentement se relever, prenant appui sur le sol et le mur près d'eux, se redressant en position assise. Il se pencha en avant jusqu'à s'appuyer contre son amie, jusqu'à glisser ses bras dans son dos et la serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui.

« Je te crois, chuchota-t-il doucement. Je te crois. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _:3 Ceux qui auraient pu me connaître au temps des 100 thèmes de John & Karkat le savent peut-être déjà, j'aime bien l'angst... si je peux mettre du fluff réconfort droit derrière. Du coup j'étais trop contente de tomber sur ce thème \o\ J'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire à l'époque ! :3 Et dans tous les cas, rendez-vous demain pour le thème 22 : **câlins de jours pluvieux**. A demain ! _


	22. Rainy day snuggling

**Résumé** : _Plic, ploc, plic, ploc – un câlin, de la pluie, un sourire._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Il est tôt. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt. Glurgh. J'ai envie de faire exactement comme les personnages dans ce thème. Mais là je dois partir accompagner une classe pour courir. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, hurghhh. Allez, profitez d'une bonne lecture au calme pour moi, hein ? T-T

* * *

22 – Câlins de jours pluvieux

Plic.  
Ploc.  
Plic ploc.  
Plic plic ploc.  
Plic ploc plic plic ploc plic ploc.

Les gouttes qui tambourinent sur le vasistas au-dessus d'eux bercent doucement Marinette. La jeune fille cligne des yeux de plus en plus lentement, s'efforçant de rester éveiller au rythme hypnotique des respirations de Chat, allongé contre elle. Sa tête repose dans le creux de son cou, son oreille écoutant attentivement les battements de son cœur apaisé.  
Une de ses mains est posée sur l'épaule de son ami, l'autre fourrage dans le tapis d'or que sont ses cheveux, lissant les mèches, les ordonnant en de délicates arabesques sans véritable sens.

Il a commencé à pleuvoir juste après qu'il soit arrivé.  
Ils étaient censés regarder un film, s'installer dans le tas de couvertures qu'il y a en bas, lancer l'un des long-métrages du studio Ghibli dont Chat lui parle depuis si longtemps, avec des cookies, du thé, et de nombreux câlins.  
Finalement, ils n'avaient retenu que le dernier point.

Lors des jours de pluie, Chat Noir est toujours inexplicablement plus calme, presque mélancolique. C'est probablement dû à sa nature de félin – en tout cas, Marinette le suppose. Mais elle sait qu'il n'est que rarement d'humeur à faire autre chose que se coucher et nager dans ses propres pensées durant ces journées-là. Aussi, en entendant les gouttes commencer à tomber sur la vitre, Marinette avait pris les choses en main.  
Et par « chose », elle entendait Chat, qu'elle avait attrapé sans un mot pour l'allonger contre elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il appuie sa tête sur son cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se glisse tout entier contre elle, un bras dans son dos, l'autre contre ses côtes, les yeux fermés et les muscles déliés.

Elle s'étonne parfois de s'autoriser à faire tout ça avec Chat.  
À l'inviter dans son lit, à se coller tout contre lui, alors que c'est presque un homme, qu'il pourrait se passer tellement, _tellement_ plus, entre eux. Surtout quand elle repense aux baisers que parfois, ils peuvent échanger.  
Mais quelque part… elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle est au courant de son amour pour Ladybug, tout comme il sait pour Adrien – bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais nommé devant lui. Et même si parfois, elle songe à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre eux si elle n'avait pas rencontré le modèle…  
Parfois, elle aurait aimé avoir rencontré Chat en premier. Peut-être que ç'aurait été plus simple. Ou peut-être pas. Elle ne peut pas en être sûre.

Mais malgré tout, elle sait que Chat ne ferait rien qu'elle ne souhaiterait pas. Jamais il n'outrepasserait les règles tacites qu'ils se sont imposées – pas sans son accord plein et entier. Peu importe tout le temps qu'il passe à flirter, c'est un véritable gentleman, en fin de compte.  
Et elle est profondément heureuse de tout ça.  
Heureuse de savoir qu'il est là, près d'elle.  
Heureuse de savoir qu'elle peut compter sur lui et lui sur elle.  
Heureuse de savoir qu'elle pourrait lui confier sa vie sans hésiter.

« À quoi penses-tu ? »

Sa voix, soyeuse et tranquille, la tire du méandre de ses pensées.  
Elle s'autorise un sourire, avant de se pencher pour effleurer son front d'un délicat baiser.

« À combien je suis heureuse de te connaître, chaton. »

Un sourire froissa le tissu de son chemisier.

« Le plaisir est partagé, purrrincesse. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Vous aussi, vous avez aussi envie de trouver un Chat Noir pour avoir des gros câlins ? En plus ils annoncent de la pluie chez moi aujourd'hui... Muh. Allez, haut les coeurs ! En attendant, je vous retrouve demain avec le thème 23 : **Partager une glace** ! A demain :) _


	23. Sharing Ice cream

**Résumé** : _Une glace, du réconfort… des kilos._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Dormir. Uuuug dormir. DORMIR. Sauf que je peux pas, j'ai cours à donner et séminaire cet après-midi... Priez pour mon âme. Faudra que je prenne de quoi écrire avec moi, juste au cas où ce serait moins intéressant que prévu. Gnrneneuuuh. En attendant, bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

23 – Partager une glace

« Marinette ? »

La jeune fille répondit d'un vague grognement – à la fois parce qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler… et parce que sa bouche était pleine. Pleine d'une grande cuillère (enfin, pour elle, ça restait relatif) de glace, parfumée au caramel et à la noix de pécan, qui fondait lentement sur sa langue, déliant ses muscles tendus par les émotions négatives.  
Près d'elle, une grande silhouette vêtue de noir atterrit sans un bruit, ses traits tirés en une grimace curieuse. Il s'assit à ses côtés, et attendit qu'elle ait avalé sa cuillerée pour lancer la question qui, visiblement, lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Pourquoi manges-tu de la glace, Princesse ?  
\- Insinues-tu que je n'ai pas à le faire, chaton ? »

Il grimaça un sourire.

« Non, juste que c'est étrange de voir quelqu'un le faire alors qu'on arrive en hiver.  
\- Mmmh. »

Elle s'autorisa une autre cuillère de son petit pot rempli du miracle divin. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en parler, à vrai dire. Tout ça était à la fois stupide et très personnel. Même avec Alya, c'était difficile de mettre vraiment des mots dessus.  
Mais bon… S'il y avait une personne qui pourrait lui offrir du réconfort, c'était probablement Chat.

« Je… J'en ai un peu marre.  
\- De ?  
\- D'être invisible, je suppose. De ne pas pouvoir exister aux yeux de celui qui compte le plus pour moi. J'ai beau être tout près de lui, je suis incapable de faire autre chose que me couvrir de ridicule à chaque fois qu'il est à moins de deux mètres. Du coup il doit probablement me prendre pour une idiote finie qui a de gros problèmes. »

Elle poussa un profond soupir – noya une fois de plus la boule dans sa gorge d'une vague de glace.

« Je suppose que tout ça est sans espoir. Je dois me faire une raison. La glace aide bien.  
\- Oh. »

Chat parut réfléchir, observant les pots autour de Marinette – certains déjà vides, d'autres attendant encore qu'elle leur fasse leur sort.  
Finalement, il tendit la main.

« Je suppose que j'en ai bien besoin moi aussi, alors. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

« Quoi, toi aussi tu es invisible aux yeux d'Adrien ? »

Il y eu un grand, immense instant de blanc.  
Suffisamment grand pour que Marinette se demande, un instant, si le cerveau de Chat n'avait pas gelé sur place, laissant le jeune homme à l'état de blob atrophié incapable de faire autre chose que de la regarder stupidement.  
Et puis, finalement, il éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, presque incrédule.

« Non, princesse ! Simplement, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un qui ne me le rend pas. »

Elle lui lança un sourire amer.  
En vérité, si, elle l'aimait. Simplement… peut-être pas de la façon dont il aurait voulu, lui, être aimé. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien – elle avait rencontré Adrien avant. Si elle avait pu croiser la route de Chat en premier, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, tout serait différent.  
Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Et elle n'y pouvait rien. Aussi attrapa-t-elle un des pots – vanille – et le tendit à son meilleur ami, qui s'en empara sans un mot, ouvrant le couvercle pour attraper la cuillère en plastique cachée à l'intérieur.

 **.oOo.**

Ce n'est qu'après avoir engloutit deux pots que Chat sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, et n'adopte un air scandalisé.

« Mon père va me tuer. »

Cela eut le mérite de beaucoup faire rire la jeune fille.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _L'abus de glace est dangereux pour la ligne, Chat. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir. u_u_  
 _Tout comme vous, vous savez qu'on se retrouvera demain, pour le thème 24 : **Une danse.** Vous avez hâte ? Moi oui !_

 _Une dernière petite note avant de vous quitter, qui concerne ce thème : ce dernier se situe parmi les derniers de la timeline de ces thèmes. Il s'agit en outre de la première fois que Marinette prononce le nom d'Adrien... et donc que Chat comprend enfin de qui elle est amoureuse (ce qui explique son plantage au milieu du thème ;) le pauvre...)._


	24. Slow dancing

**Résumé** : _Un réveil, un bal, des arabesques._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Hahahahaha devinez qui est la douée qui s'est trompé d'adresse hier et qui du coup n'a pas mis les pieds à son séminaire ? J'ai envie de me tirer des balles... -_- Enfin. Je vais recommencer une journée en essayant de faire mieux, et quoi de mieux pour ça que de vous poster le thème ? Mh ? Rien, on est d'accord. Alors bonne lecture :D

* * *

24 – Une danse

« Marinette… Marinette ! »

La jeune fille grogna, son visage se plissant sous la tentative vaine de repousser la voix de son ami. Ami qui souriait malgré lui, penché en avant par le vasistas qu'il venait d'ouvrir, laissant le vent frais de ce début d'été décoiffer certaines de ses mèches.  
Il appela deux fois de plus la couturière, qui finit par se terrer sous ses couvertures pour toute réponse, le faisant doucement pouffer. Marinette était adorable, mais elle ne plaisantait pas avec le sommeil. Et si on essayait de la réveiller, il valait mieux avoir une très, _très_ bonne raison pour cela. Surtout au milieu de la nuit.

Heureusement pour lui, sa raison était _excellente.  
_ Enfin. Il espérait que la jeune fille le verrait ainsi.  
Ouvrant tout à fait la fenêtre au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme se laissa glisser dans le lit. Il manœuvra avec délicatesse, jusqu'à réussir à dégager les couvertures de la poigne de sa compagne, qui grogna sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était juchée dans ses bras, et il s'aidait du rebord pour remonter sur le balcon où il avait atterrit, quelques minutes auparavant.

« Chat… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques… »

C'était plus un soupir qu'une question.  
Un sourire amusé sur le coin de ses lèvres, le jeune homme s'arrêta au centre du balcon. Il déposa son fardeau aussi doucement que possible, lui laissant le temps de s'acclimater à la station debout. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne tomberait pas à terre, à nouveau endormie, il la lâcha un instant – juste le temps de faire le tour du balcon pour refermer l'accès à la chambre, et pour installer son bâton sur le bord de la rambarde.  
Presque aussi vite, il fut de retour aux côtés de son amie, qu'il attrapa doucement par la taille d'une main, tandis que l'autre venait entremêler ses doigts aux siens.  
Elle cligna des yeux, soudain un peu plus réveillée, un peu plus attentive, tandis qu'une douce musique de valse démarrait.

« Chat… ?  
\- J'ai appris, pour le bal de Chloé. Ce qu'elle a fait… n'était vraiment pas sympa. »

Marinette ouvrit la bouche. La referma.  
Elle sembla essayer de répondre quelque chose, mais n'y arriva pas.  
À vrai dire, Chat avait fait plus qu'apprendre – il y avait assisté. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, lié qu'il était au bon vouloir de son père, et des affaires qu'il avait avec le maire. Alors il avait observé, impuissant, Chloé qui s'arrangeait pour mettre Marinette hors-jeu. Elle avait été obligée d'inviter cette dernière à cette fête, sous peine de voir l'entièreté de la classe ne pas y mettre les pieds. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle était heureuse de l'y voir s'amuser. Aussi s'était-elle arrangée, avec l'aide de Sabrina, pour ruiner la robe de Marinette – superbe robe, au demeurant, faite par ses soins, Adrien en était sûr – au-delà de toute réparation. La jeune fille avait été forcée de quitter la salle sans avoir même pu profiter d'une seule danse.  
Et il était hors de question que Chat ne laisse faire ça.  
Il lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« Je ne peux pas remonter le temps, Princesse. Mais si tu le souhaites, je peux t'offrir ce que tu as raté, là-bas.  
\- Je…  
\- Qu'en dis-tu ? Danseras-tu avec moi ? »

Marinette resta silencieuse un instant, l'océan de ses yeux plongé dans un vert éclatant. Et puis, elle se laissa aller à sourire, ses mains bougeant à leur tour pour venir se caler sur une épaule, resserrer leur prise sur d'autres doigts gantés. Elle se rapprocha d'un pas.

« Avec plaisir, Chat. »

La musique avait déjà parcouru la moitié de sa partition. Aucun des deux ne sembla y prêter attention.  
Sous la lueur argentée de la lune, un couple se mit lentement en mouvement, décrivant des cercles sur le béton, dessinant des arabesques au creux de leurs émotions.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _:3 J'adore écrire ces thèmes là, tout doux. C'est comme manipuler du coton.  
Hum, je vais arrêter ici mes réflexions métaphysiques et aller ranger l'espèce de Bagdad après bombardement qui me sert d'appartement, hein. On se retrouve demain pour le thème 25 : **donner ou recevoir des fleurs**. A demain ! _


	25. Giving-getting flower

**Résumé** : _Des plantes, des noms… une orchidée._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Faaaatiguéeeee. Je suis faaaaatiguéééée. J'ai envie d'meeee coucheeeeer. Sauf que j'ai 17 gamins à retrouver en milieu de journée. GLUH. Allez ce soir je rentre et je DORS. Et demain je fais la grasse matinée. °_°

* * *

25 – Donner ou recevoir des fleurs

Marinette était en train d'arroser ses fleurs, lorsque Chat se laissa tomber sur son balcon – depuis la cheminée du toit voisin. Il savait bien qu'elle l'avait entendu, il ne s'était pas spécialement fait discret. Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, concentrée toute entière sur la tâche qui l'occupait : nourrir ces végétaux qui égayaient la vue de son balcon.

Bizarrement, c'était une vue qu'il aimait bien – Marinette en train d'arroser la flore de sa terrasse. Il n'était pas rare qu'il arrive en fin de soirée, quand le soleil se couchait et qu'elle sortait son arrosoir. Aussi aimait-il bien s'asseoir sur le bord de la cheminée, de la rambarde, ou même dans la chaise longue, et observer ce qu'elle faisait.  
Parce que c'était un spectacle fascinant.

La jeune fille aimait parler à ses plantes – elle leur avait donné un nom à chacune, au gré de ses envies et de ses humeurs. Il y en avait tant que Chat ignorait comment elle pouvait faire pour se souvenir de tout, mais elle semblait y parvenir sans véritablement faire d'efforts. Lorsqu'elle les arrosait, elle leur murmurait des encouragements, des compliments, des petits riens pour, selon elle, leur permettre de pousser plus fortes et plus belles. 'Les plantes sont vivantes, Chat, et ont tout autant besoin d'amour que nous', aimait-elle répéter à son ami.  
Ami qui ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, au moins un tout petit peu, quand il voyait le luxuriant jardin miniature qu'elle avait développé au fil des mois.

« Ce que tu vois te satisfait ? »

La voix de son amie ramena le héros de Paris à la réalité. Elle s'était retournée, lui jetait un regard amusé et un sourire en coin. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

« C'est toujours relaxant de te voir t'occuper de tes plantes. Même si j'avoue ignorer comment tu fais pour te souvenir de chacune d'entre elle, et des soins que chacune demande.  
\- L'habitude, Chat, l'habitude. Tu vas vite comprendre. »

Le félin sentit ses oreilles se redresser sous le coup de la curiosité.  
Penché un peu en avant, il observa avec intérêt Marinette, qui terminait d'arroser la flore en ayant besoin, tout en continuant de parler.

« Au début, je n'en avais pas autant. Mais une part de moi a développé cette tendance à m'occuper des plantes. C'est dur, pour moi, de passer devant un fleuriste sans m'arrêter pour respirer les fleurs, ou embarquer une plante. J'ai commencé par une, puis deux, puis trois… Mais chaque plante qui arrivait avait un nom, une façon d'être, une façon dont il fallait s'occuper d'elle. Ça s'est simplement ajouté, peu à peu. J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire.  
\- Oh… Et quelle était la première ? »

Elle pointa du doigt un petit coquelicot, sur l'une des extrémités de la terrasse.

« Cocci. J'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de sa belle couleur rouge. L'avantage, c'est que cette plante est plus forte qu'elle n'y parait.  
\- Pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle la fleur des survivants, non ? »

Marinette lui jeta un regard étonné. Pour toute réponse, Chat haussa les épaules, et pointa du doigt une autre plante, demandant son nom et son origine. La jeune fille plissa un instant du regard, avant d'hausser les épaules et de lui répondre.  
Petit à petit, ils firent le tour du balcon, Chat apprenant le nom de chaque plante – parfois loufoque, comme « Sévère », parfois mignon, comme « Chaton », un petit pot d'herbe à chat qui l'avait fait frémir quand elle le lui avait mis sous le nez.

Leur petit jeu ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il pointa du doigt un pot contenant une seule branche et plusieurs grandes feuilles vertes. A celui-ci, il eut la surprise de voir Marinette rougir délicatement.

« Celui-là n'a pas encore de nom.  
\- Oh ? Comment ça se fait ?  
\- C'est parce que ce n'est pas à moi de le nommer. Je l'ai acheté hier. »

La jeune fille attrapa le pot, s'assurant un instant que la plante était en parfaite santé.  
Et puis, elle la lui tendit.

« Elle est pour toi.  
\- Pour moi ?  
\- Oui. C'est une orchidée. C'est assez simple de prendre soin de ces plantes-là. A la lumière, mais pas directement au soleil. Un peu d'eau toutes les semaines. Beaucoup d'amour. Et surtout, il faut lui donner un nom.  
\- Euh… »

Chat se creusa un instant la tête.  
Finalement, il laissa un sourire dévoiler ses dents.

« Pourquoi pas « Princesse » ?  
\- Humpf. »

Il fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille, qui avait tordu ses traits en une moue en reconnaissant une petite vengeance pour le pot d'herbe à chat. Se penchant un peu, le félin déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

« Merci beaucoup, Marinette.  
\- … Mmh. Je t'en prie. Prends en soin.  
\- C'est une évidence. »

 **.oOo.**

Depuis, sur le bureau d'Adrien, une belle orchidée fleurit de temps en temps, offrant au jeune homme la vue de quelques fleurs d'un bleu délicat, qui font frémir son cœur du souvenir d'un regard de la même couleur.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Muhuhu :3 Pour la petite histoire, j'ai moi aussi une orchidée violette (mais un peu plus grande que celle que Marinette offre à Chat), qui s'appelle Iris mais que j'ai tendance à appeler Princesse quand je la trimbale dans mon appartement pour aller l'arroser. Ma vie est intéressante, je sais, je sais._  
 _Vous voulez quelque chose de plus intéressant ? Le thème 26 ! **Bataille d'oreillers** qu'il s'appelle :D Vous avez hâte ? Moi aussi ! A demain du coup ;)_


	26. Pillow fights

**Résumé** : _De la couture, de l'ennui, une bataille._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Grasse matinée, my best friend. Et là après avoir posté tout ça faut quand même que je me mette un peu au boulot. Mais bon sang ça fait du bien de dormiiir \o\ (oui je raconte n'importe quoi mais je sais que quasi personne ne lit ce que j'écris dans ces notes d'auteur donc j'ai bien le droit de me faire plaisir, hé !)

* * *

26 – Bataille d'oreillers

Piquer sur l'endroit.  
Trouver l'aiguille.  
Tirer.  
Piquer sur l'envers.  
Attraper l'aiguille.  
Tirer.  
Piquer sur l'endroit.  
Trouv—

Un soupir tira Marinette de sa retraite silencieuse. Relevant un instant les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils et fusilla du regard Chat, qui jouait avec sa queue, roulé en boule sur le fauteuil de son bureau.  
Fronçant le nez, elle lui lança :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maudit félin ?  
\- Je m'ennuiiiie ! Comme un chat mort ! _Cha_ fait des siècles que tu couds, pourquoi on ferait pas autre chose ?  
\- Déjà, on dit « comme un rat mort », Chat. Et arrête d'exagérer, ça ne fait qu'un quart d'heure que je couds.  
\- J'ai l'air d'un rat ? »

Marinette lui jeta une œillade agacée.  
Ça ne parut par le faire frémir le moins du monde.

« Peu importe. Je dois finir ça pour après-demain, alors trouve-toi une occupation, ici ou ailleurs, ça m'est égal. »

Satisfaite de sa tirade, elle se renfonça dans les oreillers du fauteuil allongé où elle s'était installée, dans le coin de sa chambre. En face d'elle, Chat grommela un peu, avant de se redresser sur le fauteuil et – elle l'aperçut du coin de l'œil – de lui jeter un regard malicieux.

« Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Non.  
\- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?  
\- Rose.  
\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Non.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu détestes manger ?  
\- Les oignons au miel.  
\- Tu as bientôt fini ?  
\- Non.  
\- Ta matière préférée et détestée à l'école ?  
\- Arts et physique.  
\- Tu as bientôt f— »

Chat n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa question. Excédée, Marinette venait de lui jeter en pleine figure l'un des oreillers qui se situait, quelques millisecondes auparavant encore, dans son dos. Elle termina en plein dans le visage du héros avec une précision que trahissait de longs entraînements au yo-yo, sur les toits de la ville-lumière.  
Satisfaite d'enfin entendre le silence revenir dans la chambre, la jeune fille planta à nouveau son aiguille dans le tissu de la jupe qu'elle était en train de coudre, prête à se reconcentrer au maximum.

Un cri de rage et la vision d'un Chat, agrippé à l'oreiller qu'elle venait de jeter, qui lui fonçait dessus tout sourire, la convainquit qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir accéder à ce vœu avant un bout de temps.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _Un très, très long bout de temps. En même temps Marinette, tu l'as cherché !  
Quant à vous, je vous laisse chercher le courage d'une éventuelle review, et on se retrouve demain pour le thème 27 : **Porter le pull de l'autre**. Et bon sang que j'ai hâte que vous lisiez ce thème ! :D_


	27. Wearing the other's sweater

**Résumé** : Un pull noir, un regard voilé… un mystère.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Heeey tout le monde ! Bon dimanche matin, j'espère que vous avez pu faire la grasse matinée ! :3 Dites ce matin en faisant mes tartines j'ai eu une épiphanie... Le mois de mai a 31 jours... ... ... Mais mon recueil de thèmes, lui, n'en compte que 30 °_°. Je suis désolée. Mais je vous prépare quand même un petit truc pour le 31 ! Juste que bon... ce sera pas un thème comme les autres =') En attendant, bonne lecture !

* * *

27 – Porter le pull de l'autre

« Mais pourquoi je peux pas ouvrir les yeuuuux ?  
\- Parce que. »

Chat grommela.  
Il aurait aimé croiser les bras, accompagner sa moue boudeuse d'un haussement d'épaule ou d'une attitude qui lui correspondrait. Il avait trop peur des épingles plantées à quelques millimètres de sa peau, dans le tissu qui recouvrait ses bras et son torse, pour oser le faire.  
C'était d'ailleurs, en vérité, la raison de son regard voilé. Marinette avait exigé de lui qu'il l'aide en lui servant de modèle, puisque, d'après elle, « il restait là à rien faire tout le temps ». N'importe quoi !

Mais bon, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour sa princesse ?  
Probablement peu de choses.  
Et puis, même s'il n'aimait pas l'avouer, il appréciait le fait de sentir les mains de Marinette voleter autour de lui comme de petits papillons, resserrant un détail par-ci, ajustant un problème par-là. Et le tissu qu'elle lui faisait porter tenait _chaud_. C'était un avantage non négligeable, sachant que l'hiver était en train d'arriver à grand pas, et qu'il faisait plutôt froid dans le grenier de Marinette.  
Suffisamment pour que lui, inquiet de sa santé, ne lui offre un gros pull à capuche noir, qu'il avait le plaisir de, parfois, la voir porter.

Quoi ?!  
Qu'y pouvait-il, si voir sa princesse porter ses couleurs lui procurait un tel plaisir ?!  
Et puis, encore une fois, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle tombe malade ! Surtout quand elle passait son temps à l'attendre sur le balcon, un chocolat chaud dans un thermos à côté d'elle et une couverture sur les jambes. Alors c'était bien le minimum.  
Même si depuis qu'il avait la clé de son vasistas, il se demandait un peu pourquoi elle continuait à l'attendre. Probablement avait-elle une bonne raison – qu'il ne comprenait pas encore.

Il sourit en sentant les mains de son amie parcourir son torse, s'arrêter en divers endroits, comme pensive. Penchant la tête, il la tourna dans la direction où il supposait qu'elle se trouvait.

« On profite de la marchandise, Princesse ?  
\- Idiot. »

Elle souriait – il pouvait l'entendre à sa voix.  
Malgré ça, elle ne tomba pas dans le piège qu'il venait de lui tendre – histoire de récupérer deux ou trois autres indices. Dommage !  
Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la jeune fille, qui reprit la parole.

« Même si je dois avouer que tu fais un bon modèle.  
\- Ah ? lança-t-il d'une voix atone. Oserais-je faire de l'ombre au très fameux Agreste ?  
\- Pas la moindre chance, Chat. Ne rêve pas. »

 _Si tu savais_ , pouffa-t-il en pensée.  
Elle en tomberait probablement par terre, si elle apprenait qu'elle était en train de réduire un de ses amis au rôle de mannequin de cire. Ce qui l'aurait beaucoup fait rire. Mais comme elle continuait à l'éviter et à bafouiller dès qu'il apparaissait sous son visage habituel, il préférait ne pas tenter l'aventure. Il tenait trop à son amitié pour ça.

« Bon. Bouge pas. Sinon tu vas le regretter.  
\- Euh…  
\- Et lève les bras. »

Incertain, le héros de Paris s'exécuta lentement.  
Il sentit les mains de Marinette attraper le bas du vêtement qu'elle lui faisait porter, et le rouler tout en le remontant, prenant garde à ne pas défaire les épingles qu'elle y avait planté. Il frémit à l'idée de se faire piquer ici où là par les morceaux de métal, mais la jeune couturière était suffisamment douée pour ne pas commettre ce genre d'erreur. Aussi s'en tira-t-il sans la moindre piqûre.  
Il conserva les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de les ouvrir, la curiosité brûlant toujours autant le bout de son esprit.

« Est-ce un cadeau pour le fameux prince qui a ravi ton cœur, princesse ?  
\- Mmmmh. Peut-être.  
\- Peut-être ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un drôle de regard.

« Tu verras bien. »

 **.oOo.**

« Ok, tends tes bras vers le haut.  
\- Encore ?!  
\- Discute pas. »

Avec un soupir – que Marinette devinerait comme faux sans aucun problème, cette fille savait un peu trop le lire pour son propre bien – Chat s'exécuta. En quelques secondes, il sentit le lourd tissu doux des dernières fois glisser le long de ses bras, recouvrir son visage, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ne passe dans une ouverture et que Marinette ne le tire jusqu'à sa taille.  
C'était nouveau.  
Pour une fois elle ne le construisait pas sur lui pour prendre des mesures ?  
Est-ce qu'elle avait presque fini et devait simplement faire les dernières vérif—

« Ouvre les yeux. »

Attendez.  
Quoi ?

« Je… hein ?  
\- Ouvre les yeux, chaton. Tu as le droit.  
\- … Vraiment ? »

Elle pouffa.

« Oui, vraiment. Allez. Te fais pas désirer. »

Avec une grande inspiration, le jeune homme s'exécuta.  
D'abord, il aperçut le visage de son amie, tordu d'appréhension. Il fronça les sourcils, avant de sourire en reconnaissant le pull noir qu'il lui avait offert – et qu'elle avait, au fil des semaines, discrètement agrémenté de décorations d'un vert émeraude qui lui rappelait les yeux qu'il croisait dans le miroir chaque matin.  
Détail qui ne manquait pas de faire accélérer son cœur bizarrement quand il y pensait.

Lentement, le héros de Paris leva ses mains gantées vers lui.  
Au-delà du noir de son costume, il aperçut du rouge. Un rouge flamboyant, profond, sanguin. Un rouge qui remontait le long de ses bras, courait sur son torse, dans son dos, sur ses épaules. Un rouge nuancé par d'énormes points noirs disséminés çà et là, jusque sur la capuche qu'il sentait peser entre ses omoplates, il en était sûr.  
 _Un pull ladybug.  
_ Le cœur de Chat se serra. Il sourit.

« C'est magnifique, Marinette. La personne à qui tu vas l'offrir a beaucoup de chance.  
\- C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?  
\- Oui, vraiment. »

Il tenta d'affirmer un peu plus son sourire, qu'il sentait mine de rien un peu déçu.  
Lui qui était si fan de Ladybug, il aurait aimé avoir pareille pièce de collection dans son…

« Tant mieux, alors. On m'a dit qu'il était généralement plutôt malchanceux. »

…  
Hein ?

« Quoi ?  
\- Oui, tu sais. Rapport aux _chats noirs_ , et tout. Mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir… »

Il fronça les sourcils.  
Observa ses mains, ses épaules, sa taille. Le tissu qui les recouvrait.  
Les mesures _parfaitement adaptées.  
_ Déglutit avec difficulté.  
Chuchota doucement.

« Tu… Tu l'as fait pour moi ?  
\- Bien sûr, idiot. Tu m'en as offert un, toi auss—humpfff ! »

Marinette n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

Chat s'était jeté sur elle, les faisant tous les deux atterrir sur le sofa derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas fini de reprendre ses esprits que déjà, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille, il frottait son visage contre le sien, des larmes de bonheur menaçant de déborder de ses joues.

« Oh, merci, merci, merci Marinette ! Merci merci merci ! »

Il ne put voir son sourire doux-amer, son regard où se partageaient la fierté, la joie et un peu de tristesse, tandis qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte, le visage caché dans son cou.

« De rien, chaton. »

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _:D J'ai adoré écrire ce thème, je le trouve trop cool. Et j'adore imaginer ces deux-là porter les couleurs de l'autre. Surtout Marinette, qui adore Chat Noir mais veut pas l'avouer de façon trop "voyante". (Grillée Marinette. Grillée.)  
Enfin, en espérant que la nouvelle tout en haut ne vous a pas trop déprimé, je vous laisse avec le thème de demain : **Dormir en tas de câlins**. (J'ai hâte, pour lui aussi :D)_


	28. Napping in a puppy pile

**Résumé** : Une soirée, un film… des chatouilles.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Heya tout le monde ! En lisant les reviews, quelqu'un m'a fait me rendre compte que j'avais mal formulé une de mes phrases hier... Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir (ou alors si, mais je vous l'apprend voilà) que j'ai un métier très preneur. L'écriture est malheureusement qu'une passion, à côté. En ce moment là où je travaille c'est la folie et ça le sera jusqu'à fin juin. La seule raison pour laquelle je peux poster les thèmes en ce moment, c'est qu'ils ont été écrits et corrigés en amont. Du coup, le 31, il y aura pas un autre thème, tout simplement parce que je ne serais pas capable d'en écrire un si vite. Il y aura quelque chose mais, quelque chose de différent :) Voilà, je vous laisse avec cette précision et le thème, et désolée de la confusion !

 **RAR :** Et tant que j'y suis, un grand merci à **Ila** pour sa review toute mignonne !

* * *

28 – Dormir en tas de câlins

Marinette remua un peu, le temps d'étendre son bras pour attraper un cookie sur sa droite. Contre son épaule, elle sentit celle de Chat se mouvoir à son tour. Comprenant le message, elle déposa le cookie ramassé dans sa main, avant d'en prendre un autre.

« Merci.  
\- Mmh. »

Lorsque Chat était arrivé, elle avait vite compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose chez lui. Quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu – suffisamment pour qu'il prenne quasiment la fuite et arrive presque une heure plus tôt par rapport à l'horaire qu'il suivait d'habitude. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de questions – souvent, Chat préférait ne pas en parler, juste savoir qu'elle était là lui suffisait. Avoir un refuge, un endroit où se reposer, sans être questionné, sans être jugé.  
Elle était heureuse de pouvoir lui offrir ça, si elle le pouvait.  
Alors, elle lui avait proposé une soirée cinéma. Elle avait abandonné ses devoirs, ses travaux de couture et tout le reste, était descendue chercher des cookies et du thé chaud, et les avait installés dans son lit, dans la montagne de coussins qu'elle conservait pour ce genre de cas. Chat ne s'était pas fait prier pour se rouler presque en boule dans le nid qu'elle avait construit, ne se dépliant vraiment que pour lui faire une place à ses côtés.

Depuis, ils étaient concentrés sur le film – le nouvel _Avenger_ , elle s'était dit que quelque part, c'était suffisamment ironique pour l'amuser, et drôle pour faire sourire Chat.  
Sauf qu'en fait, Chat ne souriait pas. Visiblement, malgré la nourriture, le confort et la distraction – en plus de _sa_ présence – il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qui le dérangeait vraiment.  
Elle ne voulait pas le pousser à parler. S'il avait envie de conserver ses démons pour lui, elle n'était personne pour le juger. Après tout, elle aussi conservait en elle des noirceurs dont même Tikki n'avait pas idée.

Mais elle pouvait le _détourner_ de cette tristesse.  
Et elle avait l'arme parfaite pour ça.  
Elle attendit patiemment que Chat Noir ai fini de grignoter son cookie. Quand elle fut assurée qu'il ne cracherait pas de miettes dans son lit – c'était _atroce_ à nettoyer – elle arma son index… et le lui planta dans les côtes.

Il sursauta en poussant un cri fort peu viril, avant de lui jeter un regard abasourdi.  
Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle recommença, cette fois-ci en plaquant toute sa main sur son abdomen, avant de bouger frénétiquement les doigts.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus à Chat pour exploser littéralement de rire, se tortillant pour essayer d'échapper aux chatouilles de la jeune fille, qui souriait à son tour à pleine dents, heureuse de le voir afficher une autre expression que cette tristesse dissimulée qu'il trainait depuis le début de la soirée.

« Mais arr-hahahahaha-rrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre – se contentant de continuer à le torturer, riant maintenant aux éclats de le voir gigoter dans tous les sens.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui attrape les poignets pour la fixer dans le fond des yeux. Un regard bien trop malicieux brillant dans ses prunelles.

« Oh-oh.  
\- Tu l'as dit. »

Les minutes suivantes se dissolvèrent dans un joyeux désordre de chatouilles, de cris, de rires et de pouffements à moitié contenus. Les parents de Marinette étaient déjà couchés depuis longtemps, deux étages plus bas, mais il valait quand même mieux ne pas tenter le diable.  
Quand ils furent tous deux essoufflés, elle se laissa tomber presque sur le Chat, la tête dans le creux de son épaule, son oreille attentive aux battements effrénés de son cœur.

« Ça va mieux ?  
\- Mmmh. »

Elle se contenta de se relever sur un coude, de planter ses yeux dans l'émeraude des siens, sans expliciter son propos. Elle savait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Les joues un peu rouges, Chat finit par acquiescer.

« Oui. Merci.  
\- Toujours un plaisir, Chat. »

Lentement, elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front.  
Puis, mue par son instinct, descendit jusqu'à frôler son nez de ses lèvres. Puis une joue. Une autre. Une tempe. Un menton.

Lorsque leurs deux bouches se trouvèrent, elle ferma les yeux pour de bon, heureuse de sentir les bras de son héros préféré entourer sa taille. Elle se laissa aller au baiser, doux et lent, avant de se reculer pour prendre son ami contre elle, le pousser à poser sa tête contre sa poitrine. Quelques minutes après à peine, il s'endormait, la respiration plus tranquille, tandis qu'elle soupirait doucement.  
Peu importe le monde autour d'eux, tous les problèmes qu'il lui restait à affronter.  
Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'elle puisse le protéger.  
Sous cette forme… ou sous une autre.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _:3 J'adore quand ils sont comme ça. (Oui je kyatise devant mes propres histoires, un problème ?).  
_ _J'espère que vous avez bien profité de la douceur parce que damn, vous avez pas idée de ce qui va vous tomber dessus avec le thème de demain : **croiser l'autre à l'aéroport.** J'espère que vous avez hâte, parce que moi oui ! A demain ! _


	29. Meeting each other at the airport

**Résumé** : _Un aéroport, une attaque… un instant._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Dormiiiiiiiiiiir. Même si j'ai pas le droit, j'ai trop de trucs à faire aujourd'hui. Mais dormir. gnuh. Snif. Argh. Bref, je vais m'arrêter dans les onomatopées et vous laisser avec le thème, hein ? Bonne lecture 8D

* * *

29 – Croiser l'autre à l'aéroport

« Puisque le monde n'est pas juste, il ne le sera pour personne ! Je suis Cruauté, _craignez-moi,_ vous ne pourrez rien face à la vérité que je vous ferai voir ! »

Chat se sentit avoir un frisson.  
L'akuma s'était déclaré quelques minutes à peine auparavant, il venait juste d'arriver. Et pourtant, il pouvait déjà voir tous les dégâts qu'il avait causé – les dizaines de personnes, effondrées dans le hall de l'aéroport, certaines pleurant, d'autres en train de hurler de rage ou de désespoir. Il ignorait quel était le véritable pouvoir de ce nouvel ennemi, mais ce dernier était… effrayant.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête.  
Et son cœur cessa, un instant, de battre.  
 _Marinette.  
_ Pourquoi Marinette était-elle là, dans cet aéroport ? Qu'était-elle venue faire ici ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?! Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle systématiquement sur des lieux proches des akumas ?!  
N'écoutant que le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, Chat Noir traversa l'aéroport à toute vitesse, attrapant son amie au passage. Il récolta un ou deux cris de surprise, mais n'en eut rien à faire, tandis qu'il la faisait entrer dans le dédale des couloirs internes de l'aéroport, la menait aussi loin qu'il le put. Il finit par la faire entrer dans une petite salle perdue parmi tant d'autre, refermant la porte derrière lui pour lui jeter un regard outré.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!  
\- Euh… je… Je… J'accompagnais quelqu'un et…  
\- Et tu n'as pas eu la présence esprit de _fuir ?!  
_ \- Tu peux parler ! »

Marinette ouvrit et referma la bouche, les sourcils froncés, avant de détourner le regard. Chat voyait bien qu'elle avait compris au moment où elle parlait que sa réplique n'avait pas de sens – lui, il _devait_ être ici. Il n'avait pas le choix. Surtout qu'il lui fallait encore faire diversion, tant que sa Lady ne serait pas arrivée.  
Il n'avait pas le temps d'argumenter avec Marinette – et probablement qu'elle le savait. Se plaçant entre elle et la porte, il attrapa ses épaules, planta son regard dans ses yeux.

« Je t'en prie. Reste cachée, à l'abri. Ne bouge pas. On s'occupe de ça, et je reviens te chercher, d'accord ?  
\- Je…  
\- Ne sors pas. Cet akuma est dangereux, vraiment.  
\- Mais—  
\- Promets-le moi. »

Marinette poussa un soupir, roula des yeux.  
Finalement, sa main vint agripper celle de Chat, sur son épaule, et elle hocha la tête.

« Très bien, c'est promis.  
\- Merci, Marinette, répondit-il en la serrant contre lui. Je reviens vite. »

Et sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons, sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.  
Pourvu que sa Lady arrive vite.

 **.oOo.**

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. À peine fut-il arrivé face à Cruauté, en train de chercher une idée pour le détourner de sa soif de vengeance – peu importe ce qu'elle visait exactement – qu'un mouvement coloré de rouge attira leur attention.  
Elle devait être plutôt près d'ici, elle aussi, pour arriver aussi vite.

« Je t'ai manqué, Chaton ?  
\- Terriblement, comme toujours, ma Lady ! »

Elle lui fit la même grimace que d'habitude – celle qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort. Celle qui lui disait qu'elle ne le croyait pas vraiment. Peu importe, il aurait tout le temps un jour de lui montrer que son affection était sincère.  
Tout aussi sincère que celle qu'il portait à Marinette.  
Marinette...

Fronçant les sourcils, Chat se propulsa d'un coup de bâton auprès de sa coéquipière.  
Celle-ci faisait tournoyer machinalement son yo-yo, les yeux scannant leur ennemi, son expression concentrée sur une réflexion profonde. Elle fit la moue.

« Tu sais quel est son pouvoir ?  
\- Non… Quand je suis arrivé, il y avait déjà tous ces gens par terre. Je ne sais même pas comment il les attaque.  
\- D'accord. Eh bien on va le découvrir ! Tu le prends par la gauche, moi par la droite ?  
\- Compris ! »

D'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent chacun de leur côté.  
La manœuvre était classique, rôdée, chacun savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire – Chat le pitre, pour attirer l'attention, tandis que Lady se glissait, plus discrète, dans le dos de l'adversaire pour tenter de glaner des informations. Le mode d'attaque, le fonctionnement du pouvoir, l'objet où se serait logé le maléfique petit papillon…  
Habituellement, la technique marchait à la perfection.

Mais cet akuma ne semblait vraiment pas être habituel.  
Parce qu'au lieu de suivre Chat du regard comme les autres, au lieu de répondre à ses provocations, il se contenta d'un cri de rage pour se retourner vers celle dont il n'aurait pas dû s'occuper.  
Ladybug.  
Cette dernière, concentrée sur une manœuvre avec son yo-yo, ne le vit pas s'intéresser à elle, les yeux brûlants d'une rage effrayante. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir en le voyant tendre ses mains gantées de noir vers lui.

Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Chat, après avoir poussé un cri horrifié, s'était lancé à sa rescousse. Pour la projeter violemment sur le côté et prendre sa place, jusqu'à sentir sur sa nuque la main gelée de l'akuma.  
Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un souffle avant que tout ne devienne noir.

« Ressens, toi aussi, toute la _cruauté_ du monde… »

 **.oOo.**

« Chat… »

Une douleur sourde à l'arrière de son crâne.  
Un soupir – un souffle rauque, pas très loin de lui.  
Quelqu'un qui murmure son nom, entre deux respirations hachées.

« Chat… »

Il fronce les sourcils, serre les poings.  
Il est à même le sol, étalé par terre. Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé là.  
Ramenant lentement les bras vers lui, il grogne.

« Chat Noir… »

Enfin, il parvient à mettre un nom sur cette voix éraillé.  
 _Ladybug.  
_ Un long frisson dévale sa colonne vertébrale, tandis qu'il se relève, redresse la tête.  
Et pousse un long cri d'horreur.

« _LADYBUG ! »_

Elle ne bouge pas.  
Elle a la tête tournée vers lui, des larmes dévalant ses joues.  
Une ombre de sourire s'est dessinée sur ses lèvres – un sourire amer, cruel.  
Tout son côté droit baigne dans le sang.  
 _Son sang._

Il ne lui faut qu'une demi-seconde pour se retrouver près d'elle, agenouillé sur le sol sale de l'aéroport, tentant de la toucher sans lui faire mal, marmonnant et pour lui, et pour elle, des choses sans aucun sens qui auraient pour but de les rassurer.  
Il n'y parvient pas.  
Il n'arrive qu'à éclater en sanglots – des pleurs douloureux, qui explosent comme des bulles de souffrance dans sa gorge, laissent échapper des larmes qui pleuvent sur les joues de Ladybug.  
Une bulle de sang se forme au coin de ses lèvres, quand elle reprend la parole de sa voix rauque.

« C'est… ta faute… Chat… »

Son cœur s'arrête de battre – sa respiration se heurte à un mur invisible.  
Il tente de répondre, de réfuter, d'argumenter. N'y parvient pas.

« C'est… ta faute… Si… Si tu m'avais protégée… »

Elle tousse – il s'étrangle.

« Si tu… _nous_ … avais protégées… »

Dans sa poitrine déjà gelée par l'angoisse, il sent son cœur se décrocher sous le poids des paroles de Ladybug.  
 _Nous.  
_ Il avait deux personnes à protéger aujourd'hui.  
Deux personnes à mettre en sécurité, deux personnes sur qui veiller.  
Deux personnes.

 _Marinette.  
_ Lentement, son regard déjà vide, Ladybug lève un bras teinté d'un rouge sombre – _trop_ sombre. Au bout de son doigt tendu, une goutte de sang perle, vient tomber par terre dans un _ploc_ assourdissant.  
Chat n'ose plus se retourner, l'émeraude de ses yeux déjà noyée dans un océan imposé. Pourtant, un pas trainant, qui résonne dans le hall de l'aéroport quasi vide, le force à bouger.

À quelques mètres de lui, devant l'entrée qu'il lui a fait emprunter, Marinette est apparue.  
Ou plutôt – ce qu'il reste de Marinette.  
Elle maintient son bras droit contre sa poitrine, sa manche dégoulinante de sang. Et la longue trainée rouge qu'elle laisse derrière le convainc que ce n'est pas sa seule blessure – ni la plus grave. Ses cheveux noirs sont encore assombris par un liquide poisseux qui dégouline sur sa figure.  
Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle s'est déjà effondrée à terre – qu'il s'est déjà précipité à sa rencontre.

« Marinette ! »

Elle tousse.  
Il court, dérape, s'agenouille près d'elle – tente de la prendre dans ses bras sans y parvenir comme il le souhaiterait. Elle tousse encore, le fixe de son regard impossiblement bleu, au milieu de tout ce rouge.

« Tu… Tu as dit que tu reviendrais…  
\- Marinette je…  
\- Tu n'es pas revenu. Tu… _tu n'es pas revenu…_ »

Il sent sa gorge se serrer à l'étouffer, gonfler sous les sanglots qui menacent de déborder. Des larmes dévalent déjà ses joues.

« Je suis désolé ! Je… je ne voulais pas. Tout est de ma faute, pardon. Marinette, pardon. Pardon, pardon, pardon…  
\- Ch— Chat… »

Son souffle, devenu rauque, se dissout dans le silence.  
Le vide de l'aéroport se déchire sous le hurlement du Chat Noir.

 **.oOo.**

« Chat… Chat ! _Chat, bon sang !_ »

Une main sur son épaule le secouait sans douceur.  
La douleur des doigts agrippant son articulation força un passage dans la brume de son esprit, le forçant à écouter cette voix qui résonnait dans un coin de sa tête.  
Cette voix qu'il _connaissait_ , il en était sûr.  
Clignant des yeux, il tendit ses oreilles vers la silhouette, avant de tourner son regard – reconnaissant des prunelles bleues, des cheveux noirs, des sourcils froncés…

« Marinette… ? »

La silhouette s'arrêta un instant.  
Puis, elle secoua la tête, attrapa son visage à deux mains pour le forcer à se focaliser un peu.

« Chat Noir. C'est moi, Ladybug. Tu es avec moi ?  
\- Lady… Ladybug ? Tu… Mais tu étais… je-je t'ai vue…  
\- C'était des images. C'était ça, son pouvoir ! Il montrait probablement ce que la personne avait le plus peur de voir au monde. La mort des êtres chers.  
\- La mort des… Alors… Ce n'était pas réel ?  
\- Non, Chat. Il t'a touché et tu… tu es resté là. Tu t'es mis à hurler. Je… »

Ladybug avala difficilement sa salive, détourna un instant le regard.

« J'ai tenté de te faire revenir à toi mais je n'y arrivais pas alors je me suis occupé de lui. C'était le collier autour de son cou qui contenait l'akuma. Je m'en suis chargée.  
\- Alors… tu vas bien ? Et Mar— »

Il se redressa d'un bond.

« Marinette !  
\- Du calme, Chat. Du cal—  
\- Je dois la retrouver ! Je lui ai demandé de rester cacher, je dois… je dois…  
\- _Chat Noir._ »

La voix, calme mais ferme, ramena le héros à sa coéquipière.  
Cette dernière indiqua ses boucles d'oreilles, qui venaient d'émettre un bip. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un point.

« Tu as caché Marinette. Elle va bien, j'en suis sûre. Mais là je dois partir, et la victime est encore trop secouée. Il faut que tu t'en occupes, le temps que les secours arrivent.  
\- Mais…  
\- Juste le temps que les secours arrivent, d'accord ? Tu as dit à Marinette de ne pas bouger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors elle ne bougera pas, j'en suis sûre. Juste quelques minutes. Je peux compter sur toi ? »

Il prit une profonde respiration.  
Ladybug avait besoin de lui.  
Marinette avait besoin de lui.  
Il ne pouvait pas les laisser tomber. Pas comme… Pas comme _là-bas.  
_ Agrippant le poignet près de son épaule, il hocha la tête.

« Je m'en charge.  
\- Merci, Chat. Ça va aller. Elle sera encore là quand tu iras la chercher. »

Et avant qu'il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front. Une seconde après, elle s'était retournée et avait disparu par la fenêtre la plus proche, accrochée à son yo-yo.

 **.oOo.**

Marinette sursauta de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, quand Chat débaroula dans la pièce en défonçant presque la porte. Il pila à moins de deux mètres d'elle, encore essoufflé de sa course, les yeux grands ouverts et le cœur battant.  
Il était pétrifié. Devant ses yeux écarquillés se repassaient en boucle ces images terribles qui lui avaient semblé si réelles, à peine quelques minutes auparavant. Il n'arrivait plus à les oublier, à les effacer, à se dépêtrer de…

« Chat. »

Une main douce, posée sur sa joue, le ramena à la réalité.  
Marinette s'était relevée, pour s'approcher de lui jusqu'à le toucher. Son regard exprimait une infinie compassion – comme si elle pouvait _comprendre_ ce qui lui était arrivé. Ce dont il ne doutait pas. Même si elle n'avait pas bougé d'ici, cette fille était capable de nombreux miracles dont il n'arrivait pas à saisir même la portée.  
Avec un soupir, il laissa le poids des événements le rattraper, et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'il sente deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui, l'attirer dans une étreinte tendre et réconfortante.

« Est-ce qu'on peut rentrer à la maison ? »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.  
Marinette ne répondit pas tout de suite – il la sentit froncer les sourcils, hésiter dans ses mouvements, avant d'enfin exprimer son doute à voix haute :

« Tu veux dire… Chez moi ?  
\- C'est la seule maison que je connaisse, » renvoya-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Quelque secondes de silence furent encore nécessaire avant que l'étreinte dans son dos ne se resserre. Enfin, la jeune fille murmura dans son oreille :

« Alors oui, Chat. Rentrons à la maison. »

Il ne put que la serrer dans ses bras presque à l'en étouffer, se jurant de tout faire pour la protéger, pour que cette vision funeste ne se réalise jamais.  
Il ne pouvait pas la perdre.  
Pas elle.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

 _ON NE TUE PAS L'AUTEUR.  
SINON VOUS N'AUREZ JAMAIS LE DERNIER THEME.  
*fuis très, très très loin*  
(Ah, et, le dernier thème en question ? **Fête surprise**. A demain ! :D)_


	30. Surprise party

**Résumé** : _Des cachotteries, un anniversaire… une surprise._

 **Note de l'auteur** : Eh bien voilà les gens, le dernier thème ! C'est bête que ma liste n'en compte que 30, j'aurais bien aimé finir mai avec un dernier thème... En attendant, j'espère que celui-là clôturera notre aventure de manière satisfaisante. :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

30 – Fête surprise

Marinette se hissa sur ses jambes pour passer la tête par le vasistas.  
Personne en vue. Parfait.  
Elle glissa le plateau qu'elle tenait sur le sol du balcon, aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, avant de se hisser par l'ouverture. Il fallait qu'elle termine de tout préparer avant qu' _il_ n'arrive.

 **.oOo.**

 _« De quoi ?  
_ _\- Comment ça, de quoi ?  
_ _\- J'ai pas compris ce que tu veux savoir.  
_ _\- Eh bien la date de ton anniversaire. Je vois pas le problème.  
_ _\- Euh… Mais pourquoi ?  
_ _\- Pour peindre des girafes en bleu, c'est évident. Alors ?  
_ _\- … Est-ce que tu te moquerais pas un peu de moi, Princesse ?  
_ _\- Je n'oserai jamais, voyons. »_

 **.oOo.**

Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire l'aller-retour nécessaire à l'acheminement d'une seconde chaise longue sur sa terrasse. C'était pas mal d'efforts, mais ça en vaudrait certainement le coup, songea-t-elle tout en dépliant la chaise puis en l'installant en face de l'autre.  
Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à préparer gâteau, boisson et cadeau.  
Un jeu d'enfant.  
Mais elle espérait qu'il respecterait l'horaire…  
… Et surtout, qu'il viendrait. Après tout, le jour de son anniversaire, il avait probablement autre chose à faire, non ?

 **.oOo.**

 _« Donc tu viens demain, hein ?  
_ _\- Oui, oui.  
_ _\- Pas avant vingt-et-une heure !  
_ _\- Oui, oui.  
_ _\- Tu me le promets ?  
_ _\- Oui, oui.  
_ _\- Chaaaaat…  
_ _\- Promis, princesse, le preux chevalier respectera vos souhaits.  
_ _\- Très bien. Sinon je m'arrangerai pour que le crocodile de Jagged Stone retrouve son apparence dragonesque et punisse le chevalier.  
_ _\- Euh… »_

 **.oOo.**

Le gâteau installé sur la petite table, elle ouvrit la boite qui reposait à côté sur le petit plateau pour en sortir des bougies – 16, au total. Juste le nombre qu'il fallait. Toutes les décorations avaient déjà été mises en place dans l'après-midi, il ne restait plus que ça à placer – et à allumer.  
Tâche à laquelle elle s'attela pendant la minute qui suivit, tandis qu'elle repensait à la fin d'après-midi qu'elle venait de vivre.

 **.oOo.**

 _« Tu veux faire quoi ?  
_ _\- Un cadeau d'anniversaire. Pour Chat Noir.  
_ _\- Mais… Pourquoi ?  
_ _\- Il m'a sauvé la peau plusieurs fois. J'ai réussi à faire passer le mot que je lui préparerai une surprise ce soir sur la terrasse, donc peut-être qu'il passera. Sinon je mangerai moi-même le gâteau papa, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux bien ? »_

 _Thomas Dupain avait toujours eu du mal à résister à son amour de petite fille. Surtout quand elle lui faisait ces yeux-là.  
_ _Aussi soupira-t-il, avant de capituler._

 _« Tu veux faire quel genre de gâteau ?  
_ _\- Quelque chose au chocolat, mais de pas trop lourd, on y arrive ?  
_ _\- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Allez, va chercher ton tablier, petit monstre.  
_ _\- Tout de suite ! »_

 **.oOo.**

La fin de l'après-midi avait été l'occasion de beaucoup de rires, de jeux sous les regards sévères de Sabine, et d'un gâteau fini sans encombre, qu'elle était en train d'allumer à l'instant. Après, elle n'avait eu qu'à terminer le cadeau qu'elle préparait en secret depuis déjà plusieurs jours, caché à chaque visite de Chat dans un de ses tiroirs fermés à clés.

 **.oOo.**

 _« Que fais-tu, chérie ?  
_ _\- J'emballe mon cadeau.  
_ _\- Oh… Pour Chat Noir aussi, j'imagine ?  
_ _\- Oui !  
_ _\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dégoté ?  
_ _\- Un bonnet, pour qu'il ait les oreilles au chaud, cet hiver. Il me restait de la laine du cadeau que j'avais fait pour quelqu'un d'autre, ç'aurait été bête de ne pas s'en servir.  
_ _\- En effet… Un coup de main ?  
_ _\- Volontiers… Je crois qu'il y a plus de scotch que de papier sur le paquet, là. »_

 **.oOo.**

Quand Chat arriva sur le balcon, il manqua de ne pas se réceptionner correctement et de s'étaler la truffe à même le sol.  
Marinette, elle, prit une grande inspiration d'air, avant de se mettre à chanter, un peu honteuse de sa maigre voix peu élégante.

 _« Joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaiiire… joyeux aaaniversaiiire Chat Noir… Joyeux anniversaiiiire~ »_

Elle termina en tapant aussi fort que possible dans ses mains, unique spectatrice du héros de Paris soufflant ses seize bougies. Quand il l'eut fait, elle se déplaça de derrière le gâteau, voulut l'inviter à s'asseoir, à manger, à ouvrir son cadeau…  
… et n'en eut pas le temps.  
Chat l'avait taclée à même le sol pour la serrer dans ses bras, la couvrant d'un câlin à la limite de l'étouffement.

« Oh, Marinette ! Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?!  
\- Tu es sur le point de le découvrir, si tu ne me lâches pas vite… répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée.  
\- Oups ! Pardon. »

Un éclat de rire partagé résonna entre eux, avant qu'il ne la récompense d'un baiser plein de gratitude. Attentive, la lune observa, ce soir-là, un de ses enfants goûter au bonheur simple d'une gâteau, d'une amie et de ses très, très nombreux sourires.  
Elle n'avait pas pouvoir sur ce qu'il pouvait ou non vivre – mais elle pouvait chuchoter aux étoiles son espoir qu'aussi longtemps que possible, cela continue ainsi.

 _ **M &CN**_

* * *

... _Je les adore ces pioupious.  
_ _Même si j'avoue que j'aurai aimé pouvoir finir un peu autrement, un peu plus en fanfare ou quoi que ce soit.. mais le manque de temps et de moyens a fait que. Voilà. J'espère que cette fin vous plait ?  
_ _Et du coup comme je vous l'avais expliqué, demain, ce ne sera pas un thème mais je posterai quelque chose quand même. Du coup si vous avez la moindre question ou curiosité avant de partir, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot, je me ferai un plaisir d'y répondre si je peux, demain ! Bonne journée tout le monde :)_


	31. Merci

Eh bien voilà.

Je vous ai prédit un trente-et-unième quelque chose. Pas un thème, parce que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps d'en écrire un si vite (quoi que puisse dire ma merveilleuse bêta sur ma vitesse d'écriture…). Pas un thème, donc.  
Mais je ne voulais pas non plus vous laisser sans vous dire au revoir. Sans vous remercier pour cette petite aventure, que vous avez accepté de vivre avec moi sur ces trente derniers jours.

Trente jours.  
J'ai du mal à croire que trente jours – trente thèmes se sont vraiment passés, depuis que je vous ai posté le tout premier.  
C'est un peu bizarre comme le temps file, parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
J'ai l'impression que le premier mai était hier, avec Chat s'installant dans le lit de Marinette sur son invitation pour oublier un peu de ses tourments.

Ah…  
Ils vont me manquer, ces deux-là.  
C'est fou comme je peux m'attacher vite aux couples pour lesquels j'écris. Surtout ceux qi ont une tendance à la cécité obstinée concernant l'autre ou leurs propres sentiments.  
Surtout quand j'écirs une trentaine de petites histoires dessus.

Les quitter – au moins pour un moment, j'ai d'autres couples et d'autres histoires qui m'attendent – va être un déchirement.  
Un déchirement d'autant plus grand que je dois vous quitter en même temps.

En postant le premier thème, je ne pensais pas que j'intéressais grand monde. Et pourtant, vous étiez tous là, à m'attendre au tournant !  
Tous là, avec vos sourires, vos commentaires, votre attention de lecteur.  
Alors pour tout ça… J'aimerais vous dire merci.

Merci, merci, merci, merci.  
Mille fois merci.  
Merci, déjà, aux **lecteurs anonymes** , qui sont passés lire chaque jour, invisibles ombres toujours présentes dans un coin de la salle pour profiter.  
Merci, aussi, à ceux qui ont pris le temps de s'abonner à l'histoire ou de la mettre dans leurs favoris, sans forcément de laisser de petits mots. Amis timides, je vous salue.  
Merci, ensuite, à tout ceux qui ont bien voulu partager leur expérience de lecteur avec moi.

Merci à **Majaix15, cmoa, xXsilmeriaXx, MissladyShadow, chocovid, jenny, Anareys, Hana Melowdya** et **Ila** , pour leurs petits mots à divers endroits du recueil, qui sont venues me faire part de leur appréciation, ponctuellement. Aussi petits que ces mots ont pu paraître à d'autres, pour moi ils signifiaient beaucoup et je vous en remercie terriblement.

Merci, ensuite, à **Lolocando** et **Amandine Timothe meline** , qui ont laissé des commentaires un peu plus souvent, me faisant sourire d plaisir de pouvoir les revoir et les remercier pour ces petits mots qui sont toujours un plaisir. Une petite pensée aussi à **xXSilmeriaXx** , mon ancienne bêta, qui m'a fait la surprise de repasser par ici et de me laisser un petit mot. **Sil** , c'était un vrai plaisir d'avoir de tes nouvelles, n'hésite pas à renvoyer un petit mot ! 😊

Enfin… **Rouky666, PetiteLA, Cass Shelly,** et surtout toi, toi, **Crazy AV** , merci à vous. Vous avez jalonné ce mois de vos commentaires, que je prenais plaisir à lire et auxquels répondre, chaque matin, avant de poster un thème. J'ai adoré toutes vos réactions de lectrices, tous ces sentiments que vous avez accepté d'écrire en prenant un peu de votre temps pour me l'offrir. Alors voilà, mille, mille, mille mercis à vous. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un tel succès en seulement trente jours et trente petites vignettes sur ces deux héros, mais ce fut le cas, et c'est grâce à vous aussi.

Voilà.  
Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment d'autres chose à préciser…  
AH ! Si. Une remarque, une question de l'une d'entre vous, que plusieurs semblaient se poser, voir attendre avec impatience : quand arriverait la révélation ? Certains ont même pensé que c'était ce qui nous attendait pour ce trente-et-unième dernier mot. Désolée, si je vous ai déçu ! Mais en fait, pour moi, ce mois de mai était comme une parenthèse – pour eux comme pour nous. J'ai eu envie de vous donner des petits moments de leurs vies, qu'ils soient tristes, douloureux ou, le plus souvent, doux et légers. Je ne voulais pas que l'histoire et ses gros sabots revienne piétiner tout ça, alors j'ai… esquivé ces sujets. Je vous laisserai donc le plaisir d'imaginer comment se passerait une éventuelle révélation ?

Je sais que vous ferez ça très bien.  
De mon côté, il va falloir que je vous laisse là. Peut-être un jour reviendrais-je sur ce couple et ces deux idiots qui s'aiment tant sans s'en rendre compte. Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai très envie de me lancer dans le vrai calendrier Marichat, l'an prochain… mais comme ce sera dévoilé assez peu de temps avant le mois de mai (et que j'aurais une classe à moi, l'an prochain… ! Priez pour mon âme.), ce sera peut-être plus des drabbles que de vrais thèmes comme ici. Vous en dites quoi, vous seriez partant ?  
Si c'est pour vivre avec vous cette prochaine aventure, moi je le serais en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Voilà.  
Je crois que j'ai tout dit.  
Ah non. Attendez.

…

Merci.  
Merci, merci, merci, merci, mille et mille et mille mercis.  
Ce fut une aventure courte, mais géniale, à vivre à vos côtés.  
Je vous aime fort – vous allez me manquer.

A bientôt, j'espère.  
Plume d'Eau


End file.
